


Breeding Worm

by HeavenGuardian777



Category: Worm - Wildbow
Genre: Angels, Born-To-Be-Fucking, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cow/Human Hybrids, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Horse/Human Hybrids, Monster/Human Hybrids, Monsters, Multi, Raised Likewise, Sexual Content, Wolf/Human Hybrids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 45,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenGuardian777/pseuds/HeavenGuardian777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor Hebert triggers with a rather strange ability, and this causes the domino effect across the events of Brockton Bay, where creatures of sexual lust and living make their home, and Taylor becomes the Breeder taking care of them.</p><p>Inspired by the game Breeding Season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thinking with Portals

This… space, didn’t feel right, the air… it was thin.

I wasn’t imagining it, it was here, and the very space here is just… weak.

It’s been a week… since I got out of hospital, and since then I would always describe the area around me as… heavy, not uncomfortable, just stable.

But here… I passed this place several times on my runs, and I couldn’t help but… be intrigued by it.

Because I could feel something, like a balancing act so fragile it would tip with the slightest breath, a strange feeling that something would happen here.

I looked up and down it; an abandoned warehouse was a common sight around town, so there obviously wasn’t anything wrong with how it looked, it was almost like it was drawing me in with whispering I couldn’t hear.

It was all rather unnerving… yet I couldn’t keep away. Anticipation that I couldn’t explain was building inside me.

So, I walked inside, the door was unlocked thankfully enough, and I managed to through easily. It was empty and abandoned, which immediately made me feel a wave of disappointment. There was something here… I just knew there was supposed to be something here, I can’t be mistaken, it’s like I KNEW there was something strange in here.

It certainly felt weird… yeah, that unstable, light feeling, it was really familiar yet completely unique.

Well, this settled it; I had powers of some kind. This constant pressure in the air was what hinted towards it, but I didn’t think much into it.

I’m… a Cape.

That one statement made everything I’d gone through with the locker, ALMOST worth it.

So… what could I do? It had something to do with this disturbance, so maybe I could manipulate it?

I waved my hands around the place, trying to get a feel of what to do, and feeling marginally ridiculous. Maybe I was supposed to visualise it? Hmm… it doesn’t seem imagining it moving or appearing seems to work… focus…

I thought about it hard, the stretch to the air, seemingly taunt and like rubber… it was the best way to describe it I suppose, it was… kind of fragile… maybe if I tore at it, pulled at it a little harder, it might give wa-

*KRKKKKKRRZZZZZZZZ*

I shuddered as a… FILLING feeling went through my body, it was… so light. It was filling my every pore and near caressing my skin. I hugged myself and shivered at the raw emotion that was produced from these sensations.

That heavy light feeling… just disappeared, it was like I was free falling, it was just so good.

I looked ahead at the tear, and found myself staring at a glowing portal.

I focused on it, and felt another rush of euphoria rushed into my mind, I clamped down however before I was overwhelmed, it wasn’t good to let my mind wander yet.

I looked into it; there were… so many shapes and colours that swirled within it, it was too much. This phenomenon was like butter to every one of my thoughts and senses; it was just beautiful to a respect.

Maybe I can do more with this? I reached for the portal with the same concentration in my mind, I could manipulate it around the room, and it seemed to get lighter as I tried to move it away from the centre of the room, rather muted to be honest.

I decided to leave it where it was the strongest to try the next, reaching INTO the portal-

OH GOD! That was… Uhuhuhhu.

Oh yeah… FUCK YEAH!

Uhuhuhu…

Uh… huh?

I shook my head a little as I processed what just happened, it’s like my entire mind went blank with… pleasure. The embarrassing possibility raced to my head and I felt my face heating up immediately.

Is this thing… arousing me? You’ve got to be joking.

Sure, THAT’S what I’ll do for life, become a Cape that makes people orgasm, which will certainly be the hit of the town. I stared warily back into the portal, now that I knew exactly what feelings it was trying to produce, I was reluctant to try again…

But then certain images came unbidden to my head, Sophia smirking like a superior as she trapped me in my locker, Emma spilling every secret I had to amuse her, the teachers always saying they would do something, but things start up again the next day like normal.

I growled in anger, even if my power seemed strange, it was given to me for some reason, and I intended to find out what.

With determination, I focused on the portal again, and reached into it with my invisible hands, I was nearly overcome with the sensations again, but I managed to clamp down it with a shiver, I wasn’t going to get distracted by this.

My ‘hands’ brushed on a few… strange shapes, some were simple to identify by feeling around them, balls and cubes and triangles. Others were more diverse and hard to describe, but they were interesting none the less, it wasn’t until I grasped on it firmly did I feel a shock go through my invisible limbs and I was bombarded with information.

My eyes flittered, fingers sprayed and thoughts ached as I sampled all of them, I had to let go of the portal to stop the images running into my head, relief soon followed afterwards.

I waited for second, and then checked inside my head, looking into the thoughts that I somehow received en masse from the input…

…

Uh… oh…

Ah…

I was swept away by… ALL of those images. From the memories of observers, the opinions of so many that diverged into giving me the history of the world I peeked into.

Holy shit, my power… was too strange.

Sorting through my thoughts, I found two to do more interesting, one of Saint Lily… the very famous and infamous woman behind important events of the world, and Janeen, a excelling… breeder, who simply showed me the inner workings of her farm.

The two meet at times, but only for business and friendly chats about the world around them, I had gotten enough to know exactly what this world was.

Goddess of Chaos and Order aside, the place was filled with monsters that reflected human nature; Order was actually the needless force here, since because they hid their desires under professional faces, it just cited the monsters to become ever so violent.

That was when Saint Lily came, the monsters were turned docile and were able to be captured quite easily thanks to her… efforts, and I was hesitating about thinking of them.

Plus… I was getting a one person perspective of her, ‘efforts’ in curbing the monster invasion for a full three days, plus every other day as the most famous and religiously known person was in fact one hell of a slut.

Geez, I couldn’t not call her that, in fact, she would welcome the title if I actually met her in person, I couldn’t help but think of her as one after doing THAT much with all of them.

But that didn’t mean I didn’t respect what she did… excluding the methods she used, it had definitely worked, the monsters in even the faraway towns were curbed as they were finally released from the pent up emotions of the inhabitants of the world. She ended the possible second holy war with no blood shed, simple and easy fucking.

The Empire… while I knew that law and order were all well and good, they stuck to the stupid ideals that had no place in a world such as that, even offered a non-violent and heck of a lot easier way to ensure peace, they still shunned it and did all they could to shut the breeder profession down.

Closed minded prude idiots…

My mind then went to Janeen, a prodigy in the breeding profession after her parents met a literally sticky end, in a short eight months, and she managed to pay of the heavy tax that was unfairly put upon her shoulders, buying, organising, breeding and even fucking the monsters themselves in return to ensure that her ranch stayed in business.

I couldn’t help but find my perspectives shifting, the rather eccentric and unorthodox Lily was more of a hero in my eyes now, sacrificing herself for the greater good, and Janeen was a simple person who rose up against the people supressing her.

I would like to be her… to stand against the injustices with simply your own power behind you, the bullies.

I looked at the portal again… I could get so much information from simply grasping onto it.

Maybe I could get something out?

I pushed with all my might into the abyss, struggling with the shapes inside, trying to find a right one. I felt everything with quick grasps and feeling around them.

Eventually, I grabbed a hold on something, alive? It was struggling in my grip so it must be.

With renewed purpose, I grappled onto it and reeled in my catch, slowly but surely, I found it easing out the portal. I applied as much force as I could to getting whatever I got out of the portal.

Soon enough, the object was at the cusp of it, another sudden pull, and it fell out completely.

I fell to my knees, suddenly exhausted from my efforts, just like that, like I had ran the length of Brockton Bay and back. Looks like pulling something from another dimension was not easy, I would have to pace myself in the future.

Speaking of which, I looked to see the thing I had taken out… a girl?

No wait, a Catgirl, the memories of Janeen made an appearance at this particular topic… also the memories of her harvesting the juices that flowed out of her… and getting rammed by the futanari versions of them… and themselves being stretched by large cocks of other men-

ALRIGHT! No more thinking now!

Predictably, she was naked, the memories from the Breeder ranch supplying that it allowed easier access, and so it was a generally accepted fact that since they were monsters, they didn’t have much in the need of clothing anyway.

She was also more than a little bit dazed, she shakily rose from her prone position on the ground and looked up, and a confused expression entered her face as she looked around.

She was a yellow belly breed judging from the colouring, plus from the very slightly angled legs and arms she must have had the ‘Greased Lightning’ trait, making her exceptionally quicker than most. Her defined muscles showed she had a good potential for strength, but her angular frame and position of legs gave her far more dexterity.

She didn’t really have a wild look in her eye, hardly ferocious. She was a much cuter cut figure in terms of her look and stance, sporting a level of charisma.

Her stamina must be weak as well since she hasn’t recovered yet, and must have been monster level intelligence as she wasn’t able to focus to a certain extent.

Janeen’s memories once again, what could you expect from a master level Breeder? She had a potential and current strength of a monster down with a glance at their actions and their traits as well; I already could see the potential partners that could benefit her future training.

But I immediately cut that thought before I could get into it; I didn’t want to know the details right now.

The Catgirl was standing on her hind legs slowly, taking in her surroundings with a curious eye.

So I get to summon the monsters from the other world? THAT was certainly something at least; it was really exhausting to just bring her however, the smallest ones excluding those of the Neoteny trait.

I knew at that moment, that it would be too taxing to try and do such a thing. Drawing a monster through the portal was hard enough when they were weaker types, I would hardly be able to contribute in terms offensive means because what I bring through wouldn’t be much help, and the rating system appeared in my head for the stats of monsters, zero for worst, ten for best.

This cat, although having potential for training up strength, didn’t have more than two stars, the agility at best was three stars at most, two stars for Charisma and the rest were just one star or below, I didn’t think she had much chance of being useful.

A solution was already bubbling to my head before I asked what I could do, get a guy to fuck her and make her pregnant, the acceleration of the child should make it happen within the week and thus make her stats more agreeable in the offspring, as well as a likely potential to receiving intelligence from the father…

Janeen was considered normal in her world as a Breeder, and she saw nothing wrong at all when she did this herself, simply putting her Catgirl’s on parade and ordering them to thrust their hips so to attract all males to mount them.

I don’t think such a thing would float well in Brockton Bay…

I was shaken out my thoughts by something nudging my leg, sure enough, I looked down to see my summoned Catgirl nudging my leg to get my attention, looking rather adorable if it hadn’t been for the blatant exposure of her naked body.

She seemed to only be seeking attention, not sex thank god, so I kneeled down to her and scratched the back of her ears, predictably, she purred in happiness as I did so.

I immediately thought back to the genetics of monsters that I received from Janeen, traits had a possibility to being passed down, that’s unless they have a strong ‘True Breeding’ trait thus passing on their traits effectively.

Hmm… my mind then wandered back into human breeding again, this time at a different perspective, the main reason, in a practical way, that Janeen allowed herself to get pregnant by her monsters was that her brain would pass onto them, giving them the ‘Human Intellect’ trait to learn the other traits of monsters and copy them, it was eventually increased to the point where she could have intelligent chats with her monsters when they weren’t working.

Elves, even with their rich background and society were still technically monsters, it was just that they managed to get lucky and a large quantity had received the trait when they were still rampaging with humans, and it eventually mixed together and a large quantity of them became sentient within a few generations.

So I had the very real potential in creating intelligent life…

It was a rather worrying concept…

I looked down at the Catgirl again; I now managed to pull from her that instead of pulling her out of the Human world, I must have pulled her from either the Void or the Monster realm, since she was confused to what exactly I was, not wary at all like a child.

I looked around the room, thoughts were then put into my head by a man known as Levi, not much with personality, but his concepts of what to build flooded my head.

It was just so easy to think up everything that could be put up for her, the furry floors, scratching posts and others were easy to find materials and substitutes to them.

I should be able to make a working environment in under a week…

Now to the next problem, the Catgirl’s… needs.

I found my mind offer the solution too quickly, and found myself grimace slightly as the idea of me having to satisfy her overpowering lust to curb her violent tendencies.

… and the second was not nearly better, let’s forget for a moment that I wouldn’t be able to persuade some guy to screw a woman with actual fur, let’s forget for a second that I should likely be far away from someone that actually wants to. I need a repeat customer for the needs of this girl, she’s fresh out the Monster realm so that means I have to give her sex every three to four days, or there will be complications…

Like furious masturbating, repeated attempts to get the closest person to fuck her or let her lick them, sexually induced rampage using all her available strength to do so, and eventually, she will go Battle-Feral.

I sighed heavily, so, to make sure any of that DOESN’T happen… I need a male monster.

I looked into the portal again; I still felt the shapes inside it… I braced myself and delved deep into it again.

I surged around into the rainbow blindness of the dimension, heavily trying to ignore the pleasurable ministrations of the stretch in space, I didn’t bother to feel around, I simply grabbed the biggest thing I could and pulled hard.

This struggling, was a lot more powerful, I felt the individual kick and flair as I dragged it in, I felt my exhaustion creeping in again, but not before I finally gave another tug to insure the monster came right out.

I fell back to the floor again, sweat running down my brow as I tried to regain my breath. This was too hard… REALLY freaking too hard.

I felt a brush on my face and looked up to see my Catgirl pawing at me… and another paw was going between my legs…

Oh no, could it be she’s thinking about the pleasure I received from the portal? And wants to relieve me?

I pushed aside her hands and forced my body up, to look at the shape of our new monster.

A Dickwolf, a green leaf variation, 2-3 stars in Will and Ferocity, that was a definite from his angry and sharp mental focus, a definite 2 star in Stamina and Strength and 1 in Charisma and Dexterity since he didn’t have the body of a hunter or a lover, more like a tank.

His member was flaccid, a definite sign of inactivity meaning that he hasn’t had sex for a while, also meaning that he used to be in the Human realm before, can’t tell much about possible traits until-

He then caught sight of me and the Catgirl and his dick hardened immediately, I felt my jaw go slack, that was a slightly strong ‘Too Stronk’ trait, the pronounced vein was obvious enough to show his gifted fertility, also a ‘All Night Long’ to go with it, he was definitely willing to not let us rest if he ever got a hand on us.

No wait, doesn’t have to be me, I looked at the Catgirl and took her by the shoulder, getting to my feet quickly, I turned her away from the horny monster and made her lie down, making her ass poke out in obvious enticement.

The Dickwolf charged forward at an eager speed towards the bared hide, I had to hold the Catgirl’s hands down so she didn’t try to escape; she simply looked into my eyes with a sort of happy expression.

That’s when he hit; he missed the first and second time as he hurriedly tried to jab it into her, but eventually dug his hands into the ground from either side of her and shoved deep inside.

Immediately, the Catgirl shrieked out in surprise, the Dickwolf then moved in and out of her at a steady pace, painting as it released all its pent up need, it humped the back of his partners back with abandon and the Catgirl was simply sitting there and taking it.

No… she was moaning long purrs pf affection as she was brutally taken from behind, the large cock not even hurting her at all despite her being a virgin-

Wait, 75%?! The fuck!?

No wait, the info I’m thinking about is just an urban rumour, in truth, the vagina from female monsters made up 45% of their torso, well THAT certainly sounds better I suppose… that’s unless you go into Neoteny breeds that sometimes go over 75%...

I then snapped out of it as the Catgirl yelped out loud and clung onto my arms with an aroused mew, and the Dickwolf plunged forth one more time and I felt both of them shudder in sync.

They just finished… alright…

The Dickwolf’s ears dropped slightly and he fell back from the Catgirl’s tunnel with a loud pop, and sat down, looking satisfied with his work. The Catgirl simply curled up, content with being full with the large man-wolfs spunk.

I looked between the two with a particular eye, it was too weird, the both of them in front of me had raging romping feast and were both clear deviations of nature, they didn’t really have consent to do it with each other, they were satisfied all the same afterwards with such an unexpected and quick relief. 

And it was so freaking beautiful.

Maybe it was the combined memories of Saint Lily, Janeen and maybe worryingly Cordelia to an extent, but I couldn’t help but see this union as… generally incredible.

Janeen had a word for it, she experienced herself when she first watched her mom, uh, demonstrate the family business, it was ‘Screwed’, yeah, she was willing to admit that if you took an obvious interest to crossbreeding from the get-go, then you were both screwed literally and figuratively. Figuratively because when you show obvious interest, it means you have talent, then you are pretty much set to become a Breeder. And literally with the fact that with interest there is participation and lots of fucking monsters on a daily basis.

I was well and truly screwed because I knew exactly the stats of these monsters through a glance; I managed to put them in a favourable position to screw each other and finally see their work in front of me as a unique and beautiful process.

Not to mention, it made me a little hot in my stomach. That added to the literal. I was quickly ran through with thoughts of myself in the Catgirl’s place, getting fucked hard and rough by the exuberant cock that plug my insides easily and carry on for hours if we set out mind to it.

The quick and messy sex had been a stark contrast to the hour’s long session in memory, perhaps because they were sensitive due to inactivity and lack of experience?

There was a reason that voyeurism is a common hobby of Breeders…

I felt a poke on my leg and my eyes came in focus to see both of the monsters around me, the Catgirl was pawing me with an obvious show of concern over my, state.

And the Dickwolf was standing over me and his member was hard again, hovering over my face, no doubt ready for another round if I so asked.

I looked at the cock with a fair degree of thought; the idea of him taking me was not in the slight bit cringe worthy. In fact, I felt excited at the prospect, having a nice hour long romp with such a powerful beast and be filled with his jizz… it would be such a good release from the horrible life at school.

But I shook my head as a negative, even if the chance was small, I would NOT risk being pregnant with a Monster for seven days, it just wasn't feasible, maybe if I drank a lot of the Bunny Beverage I could cut down the incubation rate, but I don’t have one to gather from, let alone one who can allow itself to be harvested without fucking for so many days.

It was official then, I would need a woman to breed the Dickwolf with and kept in solitary confinement for the week plus the amount of days to get her pregnant by a giant wolf with a pussy breaking tool, or a man who could be persuaded to have blindfold sex, drink Holstauous Milk (assuming I can get it) and do it several times until I say its fine with a young looking furry.

I got up and brushed myself off, first thing first, I would need to make this place netter furbished, a scratching post and sleeping quarters for the Catgirl, and the Dickwolf should have his own doghouse and chewing post.

I don’t even have to worry about materials really, and the heavy lifting could be helped along by the Dickwolf…

I looked up at him, and then down at her.

I felt that nagging thought of Janeen who always insisted that names should be given to all her Monster’s in captivity, it was boring when other Breeders decided to just call them Cat-1 or Cow-3 and so on, she liked to create an attachment to her beasts she worked and fucked with.

The problem is; I wasn't really good at names…

I thought for a minute, and found two that just fit in a way.

Sure, any religious fanatics who found it wrong might kick up a fuss, but they came from a paradise of their species, and they were dragged out by a higher power.

“Adam” I said pointing to the Dickwolf, he tilted his head at my words in mild confusion, guess he’ll have to get used to it. I then pointed at the Catgirl, “Eve”

She clapped her paws in small joy at me taking notice in her finally.

It was going to be one hell of a life from here on out…


	2. Breeder Meet Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor toils over the problem of the food and fuck situation that Adam and Eve have presented, and also, she meets her first Cape (friend?) on patrol.

I took out the electric screwdriver and carefully lined it up, a quick pull of the trigger was all it took, and I was finally done with the frame work of the building.

I sighed in relief at this, it had been a rather difficult task to get the materials easily, I was thankful that the ship graveyard had so many raw materials just waiting to be used, and the tools were easy enough, it cost most of my saved up funds but was well worth it since I could use them with complete efficiency thanks to Levi’s help.

Sure, he didn’t have a clue about the modern kinds of tools that surpass hammers and nails, but his knowledge in construction was more than enough to map out the framework and other things, combined with my basic understanding of the tools themselves, it was a snap.

I patted Adam on the head, and he kneeled down so I could get off him, as well as a useful guy to use when I needed to reach high places, he was also helpful in carrying a bulk of the supplies from the ship graveyard, sure, Eve was more suited in her strength level, bit because of her miniscule size it didn’t matter because it was too unwieldy to carry properly.

And so, I managed to make this all within a week, of course, I now needed carpeting and the essentials to make sure they can relax here like they would any other ranch, Janeen always complemented Levi’s work with her buildings details and thought to the creatures who would inhabit them. She always said that unless the Monsters were into some kinky shit, they wouldn’t be able to get it on when their house looks like crap…

…

Ohhhh, NOW I get the joke.

Technically, she brought the two breeding monsters to a central breeding den so that the other members of either house for the Monsters didn’t get rather zealous and try to claim them for their own, I knew this would be a rather hard problem later on if I should ever seek to expand my stock, for now, Eve and Adam were the only ones I had so it didn’t matter that they fucked every day, a quick romp was all it took and they were satisfied.

However… I looked worryingly at Adam who was panting a little more than usual, due to interfering factors in physical and magical features of both partners, they had an effect on the others stats. On one hand, they can be beneficial, like how Eve had been getting more and more determined and quick from the benefits of Adam’s character.

However, Eve had a problem at simply being the receiver and not getting back at Adam while he rammed her, thus leaving him on a decline with Stamina, he got stronger at least, but he wouldn’t last on a treadmill.

I’m not even sure how exactly I’m going to deal with the Demons if I should ever get one out the Portal, their annoying habit of tearing at people’s Will during intercourse was near genetic in their species.

A remedy to this is to have them fuck a beneficial monster, drink a helping of House Cum or their partner with Harpy Grease, or lastly, have beneficial stats themselves and fuck a human.

However… it will be slow on the in climb since they don’t have a best food situation…

I’ve been able to keep them fed easily at least, once both had enough Stamina, they could masturbate their loads into some buckets I get them and swap to each other, since these beasts were products of chaos plus human desires. It made sense that they could gain substance from sexual fluids.

It helped in some regards, but still I needed them to keep fucking so they would not be turning into killing Monsters, and so, Adam was on a decline with his Stamina.

The reason that most Breeders couldn’t simply train up their Monsters stats normally like lifting weights and running miles is because it was easier and quicker for them simply to fuck a beneficial partner, I managed to keep up Adam’s Stamina by simply giving him a walk later at night where no one was around.

But he is still getting more and more tired despite that, if I actually had a treadmill, a large treadmill, I would be able to put it to good use. But for now I was rather limited.

So in short, I needed to go out as a Cape, soon.

Because of the condition of my Dickwolf, I needed to get money, which was not feasible on the allowance that my dad gave me, neither was it proper for me to ask for more. So the only thing I could honestly say would help is if I got it from criminal’s wallets, looting crime is the best way to go.

I managed to patch together a costume, a pair of dungarees; worker boots a simple bandana of cloth for around my mouth and a cowboy hat. Sure, it didn’t give me the best in terms of looking badass or heroic, I was actually looking more like a hillbilly hero, but I conceded that it was still basic and therefore, a work in progress.

And now was the rather difficult part, clothes for my Monsters.

As strange as it may be in the world they came from, I know for the fact that if I am to make my debut, it would have to be without Adam’s manhood hanging freely in the wind, or Eve exposing herself to any dick, tom and harry that is in the world.

Due to Margo’s mother having HUGE breasts, she had a talent in sewing when they tried to simply make shirts being enough to contain her boobs. She gave up after them simply popping out several times a day, but kept the habit and made scarfs and other clothing as well, so it was easy to craft suitable clothing that would fit around Adam.

Only, he had a similar problem with like Margo’s mother, only his man part was hard to contain whenever I was near his cock, I didn’t blame his natural reaction but it was annoying to work around it. I eventually managed to get him to pull the pair of oversized and bowlegged shaped trousers over his flaccid limb… after giving him three rounds with Eve.

Eve herself was easier, since her arms were rather hard to fit into sleeves; I simply made clothing that can clip around her arms and over her hips and bust. It was easy, and to go with the cape theme, I gave her a bandana that was wrapped around the top half of her head and cut some holes for her ears to poke through, she had a basic shirt that removed anything below the bust and pronounced her bust well, and form fitting thigh cut jeans that were tight enough that they showed where her ass cracked.

I found the Janeen influence in there, if I was going to put clothes on them, it might as well fit their nature.

I could tell they were the Monster equivalent of bemused at what I had given them, but they accepted it without much complaint and we set out for the night.

I managed to get home and ‘turn in’ for the night before slipping out the window, when I got back to the Pen, we set off into the night.

I frankly, felt pretty ridiculous.

I used Adam as a mount and we stalked through the towns together, trying to exactly find exactly where a drug warehouse is, Illegal money being exchanged in an alleyway, even a simply group of gangsters with wallets would be alright…

But I had no idea where to look.

I sighed when the watch on my hand managed to tell me I had been at this for the best part of an hour. I tried to think how the other Capes did it.

Jumping from building to building? Eve would probably be able to do that, but she only understood my commands when I gave her clear signs to understand, I would need to train her to understand what to do when patrolling, not to mention what she thinks in noteworthy to recognise.

Not for the first time, I contemplated exactly how thick my clothes would have to be to cover a bulge, how many times I would have to take Adam’s schlong into my tunnel until I get his child and so on…

With ‘Human Intellect’, I could help this along in the long run.

I remember how when Janeen was running out of room in her pen’s, she would have to regrettably let them go, it wasn’t until Kala, a Feral tribeswoman from the forest made a deal to look after them did Janeen manage to let them go into the wild without much worries.

Sure, she trained them into Sex-Feral maniacs, but it they really weren’t different from usual, they just fucked with more freedom, and didn’t much care on anything put their own pleasure.

“Grr…” I felt Adam growling and looked down at him questionably.

Then all of a sudden, three large figures bounded out in front of us, I jumped in utter surprise and pulled back on the fur of Adam’s back to draw him back from the newly appeared creatures, I gave a quick hiss to Eve to be cautious as well.

They looked like dogs… I suppose, they had the bulk of hippos and skin of reptiles to make it not so however, they were baring their teeth to us, clearly a sign that they weren’t exactly liking us.

The middle one, I managed to find that there was a figure on top of it, looking closely, I saw a rather muscled figure but clearly female from what I could see. But the thing that caught my attention was the mask.

It was cheap looking, dog fittingly, like she bought it out of a novelty shop, but it was clear what it meant.

She was a Cape.

We stood on either side of the road, simply watching each other…

“Is he yours?” the silence was broken from her words, I didn’t answer simply because I was surprised by her blunt question, I looked down at Adam, who was keeping his eye on the dogs with a wary eye.

“Uh… yes, he is” I patted Adam’s head as a sign that he didn’t mind.

“… What’s his name?” I blinked again in confusion; this wasn’t really what I expecting my first encounter with a Cape as a Cape would go.

“Adam… and this is Eve” I pointed to the side at the awkward looking Catgirl, “… What’s their name?” I figured I might as well play her confusing introduction of our ‘pets’.

“… Brutus, Judas and Angelica…” she didn’t point at them, so I didn’t exactly know who she was talking about, but I figured that was pretty much a lot to get from her anyway, she seems more anti-social than I am.

“So… I suppose you’re a Cape?”

“Bitch”

I blinked stupidly, was she calling me names now?

“Sorry what?”

“My name… it’s Bitch” Oh, oh it was her name, thank god she didn’t mean the other way.

“I’m… Breeder”

\---

The name fit, it was pretty much my profession in a respect now, and so it fit me very well, sure, there was also the fact I could get my Monster’s to listen to me and I could built incredible houses for them, as well as open a separate dimension and drag them out, but the basics were still there.

Bitch was now just hanging out with me, and patrolling the streets together, it was kind of a short agreement and mostly silent as we walked, but it was pretty nice.

Our conversation picked up however when her dogs began to shrink; she quickly jumped off whoever she was riding on and their bodies started peeling apart, I was originally worried, but they shrugged off the excess muscle, armor and spikes like it was a winter coat.

“Does that happen a lot?” I asked as she kneeled down to her dogs and petted them.

“Hmm… doesn't last for long”

I nodded at that, I guessed that there would be a drawback to some powers.

I then caught sight of Eve, who was looking over the shedding’s of the dogs in question, picking up a random piece of flesh and inspecting it up close.

“Eve?” She looked up at me, I gestured with my hands to drop it, she got the message and let go of the remains of the dog and it fell to the ground with a flop.

“… Is she like Adam?” I looked back at Bitch who was now finished tending to her dogs and poised the question to me.

“Not really,” I struggled for an appropriate way to explain this, “It’s like… lions and cats, dogs and wolfs and so on. They are the same family… but different sub-set”

She nodded gruffly at that before looking intently at Adam.

“… Can I… touch him?”

I felt my mind turn to mush as soon as she said that, my mind instantly turned to the imagery of Bitch riding on Adam’s pole and painting like a ‘bitch In heat’ doggy style, I shook my head immediately to ward off the images.

Damn you Cordelia, damn you and your overactive finger fantasies.

“Uh, sure, go ahead” I slid off the back of Adam as Bitch approached him, she tentatively reached out her hand and scratched at his ear, Adam allowed it since I he got used to Bitch’s presence a while ago, I couldn’t help but think in the back of my mind that I would have had to signal him to not take this as if she was asking for sex if he wasn’t already satisfied by Eve earlier.

“He’s… nice” she muttered as she stroked his fur, stroked…

Damn you Cordelia, damn you.

“What is your power?” I cut my internal dialogue to consider the question, should I tell her? I actually wanted to do a few things to show I would be able to be a hero on the Wards, maybe storm an E88 warehouse or just stop a bunch of muggers?

I decided to just give her the basics, “I, um, can summon these guys basically, and they listen to whatever I say… and I think I can get more…”

She tilted her head slightly before nodding, “Dogs?”

She was really into dogs wasn’t she? “Not really… the closest thing dogs I think are Di- uh, I mean Adam here” I patted his side for emphasize.

“Hmm…” she looked up, “Late… meet you some other time?” I looked at my watch, three in the morning? Damn, I must have lost track of time.

“Yeah, alright, I’ll see you some other time Bitch”

“See you… Breeder”

I waved at her as she disappeared around the corner with her dogs in tow, I looked down at the coat of flesh and grimaced slightly, I wonder who has to clean up after her.

*CHOMP*

I turned my head to look at the sound to see Adam putting one of the leg pieces in his mouth and tearing it in half with his mouth.

I stared at him for a second as he dug into it, and looked back at the pile.

I think, although I haven’t found any crime. I have still found a way to solve our food situation…

\---

Back at the Pen, and me and my two Monsters were having a feast, well, they were having a feast, and I was just drinking a soda I had stashed here while they tore into the leftovers of Bitch’s dogs.

It seemed, that the flesh itself was a huge benefit to the physical body from what I could work out, although nothing like pieces of dogs were fed to a Monster before, it was easy enough to work out from Janeen’s experience in ordering venison and pork.

Strength and Stamina had a huge benefit from the high protein it provided, helping the growth condition of Adam just a little bit more, and also giving them both a filling meal for once.

Adam was tearing the pieces into chunks and swallowing them down as he picked the next piece from the ground, Eve did it in a more measured way, nibbling around her pieces and picking the meat apart.

This… was pretty good.

It came as a rather depressing image, that tomorrow I would have to be back at school…

But for now, I was with my two closest people right now, it took me meeting Bitch to realize that they are kind of like, companions in their own way. Friends would be pushing it since they had more of an animal way of looking at things but, the basic idea was still there.

And so, I left the Pen after making sure both got to bed, and made my way home, knowing that I would have one hell of a night since I would have a minimum of three hours’ sleep…


	3. Thinking with Tattletale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick interlude with the Undersiders, where Tattletale notices and worries about a possible Nilbog making an appearance when Bitch met a new Cape (friend?)

I sat there, simply staring out to space for a while, not fully comprehending exactly what I was looking at.

It was strange enough when she came back in a happier mood than usual, sure, it wasn’t really obvious to someone like me, but it was slight. She was the equivalent of jumping off the moon in terms of joy.

But I didn’t expect THIS when wondering what she had done.

“Uh, Lisa? HellO… yeah, she’s out of it”

“Cut it out Alec… hey Lisa, say something already”

I decided that it was time for me to finally break out of my stupor and turn to my teammates.

“Bitch has found a friend.”

Both of them looked at each other and then back at me in confusion.

“By a friend, you mean-

“Not another dog, she would have had it here, she met an actual, human, talking NORMAL friend.”

I tilted my head, “Well, not precisely normal, most likely a Parahuman with a power related to Bitch’s. Probably dog related as well.”

“Lisa…” Brian growled as he looked at me.

“Hey, considering how it went and Bitch is here and HAPPY, they either didn’t know she was a villain or they didn’t care- wait; most likely first night out, we have a new Cape out on the street.”

It was actually pretty funny in retrospect; we were worrying about the friends that Bitch had like a bunch of doting parents.

“Still, I’d like to know that whoever it is, that they won’t be a problem”

I nodded before turning my head to the person in question, “Bitch, who did you meet tonight?”

She turned her head and gave me her usual gruff stare that meant she didn’t like talking much.

“… Someone” she said predictably, it was almost cute how she wanted to keep her new friend secret.

“Please Bitch, you know as well as I that I can get the answer from you, or on the forums with a few seconds of surfing it, so?” I smiled at her, making sure my teeth were concealed, didn’t want her to get edgy.

She grumbled slightly under her breath before turning to me, “Someone who liked dogs too.”

“Well that was informative…” I turned to Brian, “So, do you want us to stalk her tomorrow when she has a meeting with her, or do you want answers now?”

I didn’t heed the growl from behind me as I looked at our leader, who wore a disproving face.

“Lisa…”

“Fuck, alright, I met her when I was walking dogs.” I smirked at Brian who still didn’t like my methods, but allowed it anyway since Bitch was complying with the slight threat.

“So who was she?”

“She was on a dog… wolf-man like, she called him Adam, and some cat-girl like one, she called her Eve.”

Adam? Eve? Seems like this girl chose those names for a specific reason, as, those two were constructs made from the girl, animals? Made them herself? Possible Nilbog was the most worrying thing I heard as the reference from the ‘Garden of Eden’ popped up…

“What was her name?” I asked, trying not to let my nervousness show.

“Breeder.”

Fuck, oh fuck not good not good at all…

“Lisa… Lisa? Oh great, she’s out again”

“Uh… sorry, power took a disturbing turn of possibility” I looked straight at our dog loving member, “Bitch… the next time you go meet her, I would like to come along… really, just to meet her is all.”

“What are you planning?” Brian, ever the suspicious one looked at me with a discerning eye, I simple gave a small shrug, and my ever present grin was kind of small when I considered the thoughts in my head.

I know that in one way or another, tonight was going to be very interesting.

\---

I sat on top of Judas as Bitch and I went downtown, she was obviously annoyed I was here but I had a complete different train of thought as we went towards the scheduled location that she and Breeder set up.

Nilbog and her shared a few similarities in retrospect from what Bitch described about her powers, the power to make creatures, the Breeder title obviously showed they could mate and have offspring, but not much after that.

For one, she was an awkward girl who had gotten a grasp of her powers, and it didn’t seem that her creations had a minute long incubation rate, or that they didn’t get fertilised easily, she didn’t have any illusions of grandeur or godhood, thankfully.

I was rather thankful that the others didn’t connect the dots, if they were to think on it a little then I am sure they could get it, but now I was thankful there would be little complications.

We finally stopped at an empty alley, and we didn’t have to wait long before a large shape came around the corner.

I steeled my nerves and looked at her, she was like I pictured from what Bitch had said, she was surprised to see me, that much was obvious and seemed to have some confidence in her creations, not because she created them, but how she raised them.

Oh great, they have a much longer lifespan than Nilbog to make up for their difficulty in breeding like them, and could get substantially stronger within certain parameters, I couldn’t tell what they were however, and got a headache when trying to do so.

Just like when I tried to understand Tinker-Tech, well sure, I could definitely do so and know how it works, but I didn’t get any ideas for Tinkering from that and could hardly make it myself, I wasn’t able to solve the inner workings of Kid Win’s laser guns for instance.

The creature itself must have been Adam, a classic wolf-man just as I deduced from Bitch, green fur and large muscles, wearing a pair of pants that were stitched together from various pieces of cloth.

22 inches in length, 5 1/2 in diameter

I choked loudly in surprise, coughing as I tried to dislodge the air that had been stuck into my throat as my power gave me a very weird piece of information.

“Uh, are you alright?” I straightened up and looked at Breeder, who was showing genuine concern at how I was, “Uh, your Bitch’s friend right? My names Breeder”

I took a deep breath and gave a winning smile, “My names Tattletale, pleased to meet you”

She nodded and then slid of Adam’s back, another figure appeared behind him and I was met with the second of Breeder’s creations, Eve.

She could have been a mild Case-53 in a way, just as Adam would be fully, and seemed to show a lot of skin with her costume…

Oh…

Oh…

Well, it seems another reason why my power is awkward to deal with; I do NOT need to know what the two of them do in the sack.

“Breeder,” I looked at her directly, “You don’t know much about the Cape scene do you?”

I didn’t know exactly everything about this girl, or her creations, but I decided that the best path I can take was the give and take, show her the ropes so she didn’t get the clout from the PRT from simply not knowing the basics, and hopefully, she will be grateful enough to tell a little about herself.

Because as well as basics… I also found that she was bullied recently, definitely school, seems to have her self-esteem damaged from outside the family, previously suicidal before, until she managed to get Eve and Adam, now is indebted herself to take care of the both of them.

…

And… strangely aroused?

Oh…

Oh…

This is going to be one weird discussion…


	4. Fuckbuddies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tattletale and Breeder talk about Cape life, and how the new Monsters in town are likely to shake it, there are surprises, alliances, shocks, and just plain arrangements to the bizarre.
> 
> Surprisingly, the one most shocked is Tattletale.

I breathed in a sigh as I walked out of school.

In a way, the bullying had gone back to before the locker; I suppose I should be thankful they didn’t decide to make that the point of escalation.

But yet again, it was even worse that it still went on despite that.

The school had promised to fix these problems, you’d think, that after being shut into a locker full of insects and old tampons, that they would be telling the truth right?

Wrong.

Was it to protect their reputation? Was it because Emma had a lawyer as a dad because Sophia because she was a track star and didn’t want to lose her?

I didn’t have a clue.

I did find something rather strange however when I first went to school after acquiring my monsters.

I wasn’t really interested in girls or boys really… actually; it was more in the realm of appreciation and being able to imagine having sex with them.

It was pretty much a requirement for a Breeder to have an open mind when it came to things, in fact, no absolute ‘No’ moments at all, you can turn down some types of fetishes, but you eventually have to let a few things into your mind sexually.

For instance, I had to pretty much shift my orientation to Bi-Zoo-Sexual.

Basically, I now had an innate attraction to males and females, as well as having attraction to animalistic features like Adam and Eve has.

Not to the level of imagining a dog on the street having its way with me, but half animal, half human really.

Again, I felt that gnawing thought that continued biting the inside of my head the longer I put off taking Adam and having a fun sweaty time with him, just to finally get his giant love rod poking everything inside me with his vicious and exciting thrusts.

It was pretty much to the point I could only hang on until I decided to bring a Bunnygirl through the portal and simply harvest a drink so that I could fuck him already.

Freaking hell, I couldn’t even masturbate to whenever the two of them decide to get freaky, because I knew it would be an invitation for him to get in like THAT, and I didn’t have a reliable fence set up to discourage him from coming onto me.

I was in a deadlock; I could really understand how Monster’s went near insane once they didn’t get a proper romp with another partner.

But I decided to hold off until I got a better place of residence, I didn’t know exactly what I could bring out the portal so I might bring a Holstaurus which would be the complete opposite of what I need right now.

It was quite the chore to balance so much into my regular life, being a Cape, taking care of Monsters, and eventually organising it so that I can finally get some of this sexual tension out of my system without any problems.

I then thought about Bitch, my new friend in the Cape business, I suppose ‘friend’ would be pushing it, but we arranged to hang out again later, both loved animals; I guess that could mean friend.

And she was also refreshingly aggressive, she didn’t remind me at all of Emma, someone who I poured my heart to for so long and she stabbed me in the back with a smile on her face, at least if Bitch ever did something, I wouldn’t take it that hard.

I temporary have a sad thought that I might have developed a trauma to people being nice to me, but shook it off, Emma hurt, but she didn’t do that much to me.

I managed to throw of my dad’s suspicions of my whereabouts by saying I wandered around town to get some fresh air, he was worried for me, so he… got me a cell phone to call for trouble.

It was a considerable taboo in a way, but I accepted it so that he wouldn’t worry.

I was thinking this as I was walking through the doors of my Pen, and was immediately distracted by the sight in front of me.

Adam, sitting down with his huge member standing like a tower, and Eve, bouncing up and down it with a painting tongue lolling out of her lips, I was just lucky to catch them at the end of their performance, where a shudder ran through their bodies and the familiar gooey white dripped from their connected bodies.

I blinked, and then leaned against the door.

If it wasn’t for the fact that they were fucking because of nature, I would have accused them of setting that up so they could TEASE me.

Fuck, screw it, I’m getting a video camera and recording this shit for the next time day dad is out the house.

\---

And now I find myself here, after getting dressed for the occasion of meeting up with Bitch again.

I didn’t want to risk typing her name up on the Parahuman site in class, so I simply typed ‘dogs’, I found there was over two hundred results so I just decided to ask her directly sometime.

When I got there, I was surprised to see her accompanied by another girl who was in spandex, and introduced herself as Tattletale, and now here I was, in a park, sitting on a bench with her, while Bitch minded the dogs and played with Adam.

Bad thoughts, school expression.

“Sooo…” I looked towards the domino covered mask, “Not that I’m to talk about peoples preferences but… you really think of that as hot?”

My mouth dropped, I couldn’t help it.

“W-what are you talking about?”

“I’m a high end Thinker, those two little creatures of yours have been rutting hard, and you like to watch, oh? You want to join as well? Wait, GET PREGNANT?!”

I forced my hands on her mouth as her words got considerably louder and looked deep into her eyes.

“… PLEASE, let me explain… A LOT”

She nodded slightly, and removed my hands.

“Hmm… so… go ahead because I am personally out of my depth here.”

I breathed in deeply, “Well… I guess you’ve heard from Bitch that I summon them right?”

“Hmm, she was rather vague from your description, you got them from somewhere? Another world? Wow… that’s some world”

“How do you KNOW all of this?” I bluntly ask her, it was rather unnerving how little I could explain.

“I already told you, my power is basically a flood of info, I can make accurate predictions on the smallest details, so… I assume you weren’t always this kinky?”

I grumbled slightly, “Not really, I have the memories of quite a few people there… one is an expert Breeder that deals a business in Monsters like those,” I pointed to their direction, “Saint Lily, who is known as the most famous slut in history” I ignored the giggling from my companion, “Not to mention the mad, sexually depraved scientist that invests all her time in dildos…”

I glared dangerously at her as she laughed out loud, and she stopped immediately, “Sorry, it’s just kind of funny that you turned from socially awkward girl to sex-crazy hero.”

“To be honest, if those guys don’t fuck every few days they would get pretty dangerous…”

Her smile flattened, “Define ‘dangerous’?”

“The kind of serious that they build off human supressed emotions, and the first time they broke out it was known as the ‘Holy War’…”

“Shit… holy shit” her eyes darted back and forth between me and them, “Alright… alright, they have each other right? So that should solve part of the problem…”

“Yeah… but eventually they are going to get lucky”

“Lucky? What do you… oh”

“Yup”

“… How quickly do they birth?”

“A few minutes, pop out as full adult”

“How the fuck does that happen?”

“Dimension portal that occurs within the womb of the female, processes them hundreds of years into another dimension and comes back here like ‘that’”

“Holy… alright… alright then.”

She faced me completely, “It’s time you learn the BIG ‘no-no’s’ when it comes to being a Cape, number one, don’t look for someone’s secret identity”

“Huh?” I ask confused, thrown off by the quick change in topic.

“I’m teaching you what not to do, there is this long running truce between heroes and villains, if you try to track someone down from their identity, you’re going to have the Heroes AND the Villains bearing down on you, you’re alright knowing accidentally, just don’t spread it.”

Okay, that makes sense.

“Two, no killing, only the Heroes would really take this offensively, the Villains only if you kill their own, but it definitely changes things from then on out.”

“Okay… okay, anything else?”

“There is a longer running truce during things that are big threats, like the Slaughterhouse 9 or Endbringers; we’re all friends then because we will die otherwise, alright?”

“Anything else?”

“Not really… but for you, there is” she looked pointedly towards Eve and Adam, as Bitch was warming up to the Catgirl and petting the top of her head, “Now, I don’t have to tell you about Nilbog…”

I felt a chill on my spine as I registered that, “You’ve GOT to be fucking kidding me”

“You’re powers are kind of related, just a forewarning that people might not appreciate it in the PRT if you ever hope to join them,” She then snapped her head back to the others and grimaced, “Uh… is Adam REALLY exhausted for tonight?”

“Huh?” I looked around and saw the green Dickwolf wrapping his arms around Bitch, who was enjoying the feeling… I know for certain that he can’t fuck again till he has some rest, there was no obvious bulge rising from his pants, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t want it…

“He’s… just taking an interest in her, I remember this from times Kala associated with some of the more intelligent Dickwolf’s.” Oh perfect, now I’m remembering the times where she rode them fiercely and covered herself in every drop of their essence, the women seriously bathed in that stuff.

“Wait… Dickwolf? Seriously?”

I breathed a sigh of relief and exasperation as the amused tone sets back into her voice, “Yes… it is unknown whenever they are named so from their large package, or-

“That they usually have the asshole disposition,” she smirked at finishing the quote, “So… you know a lot about their condition?”

“Pretty much, Janeen was an expert in her field, she could tell the condition of a Monster with a single glance, and even tell most of the Traits they have.”

Her eyebrows perked up slightly, “Traits?”

“Yup, for instance, Eve has the ‘Greased Lightning’ trait, a weak strain, but it makes her substantially quick to those with similar training.”

“… genetically… wait, you said ‘intelligent’ before, that is also a trait? From humans?” she knotted her eyebrows together and I was confused as her jaw dropped spectacularly, “You’ve… you’re kidding, please tell me your kidding.”

“What?” She turned to me with a look that had me rather nervous.

“You were basically were strong before, and bringing in more of those Monsters would have made you even more so, BUT” she put her hand to her face, “You have the potential… to be one of the best type of Trumps ever, but no one will agree to it.”

“Trump? I know that… that’s powers that affect other powers?”

“Yup… you get intelligence traits from a Human-Monster hybrid right?” She looked me in the eye and I nodded hurriedly.

“So… consider what would happen if a Parahuman-Monster hybrid were to happen.”

I stared at her, not comprehending what she was meaning, before my eyes burst open.

“No… that is so bullshit, so much potential… but so much-

“Trouble? Yeah, pretty much. Unless you find someone who is willing to fuck big and hairy over there, then I don’t think-

Her own eyes snapped open, “Oh you’ve got to be fucking kidding me!”

Surprise and ‘fuck’ seems to be the common factor in this conversation.

“My power is recommending I breed with Adam so that I could get a kid,” her hands went to her cheeks, which were staining red, “And then, I could have a super intelligent one that has a lot of other abilities… oh god, now it’s pointing out all the pros.”

She slapped the side of her cheeks quickly, “The point is, not a lot of people are going to want to fuck, make babies to help out some random Cape out, and I’m using the weirdest interpretation of the word, normally, add in the few days of pregnancy, Monster baby and other parent, and you’re going to find a substantial lack of volunteers.”

I looked her up and down, and hesitantly open my mouth-

“Oh god, I really want to fuck him don’t I?”

I hesitantly nod.

She frowned very intensely, trying to fight off some kind of thoughts going through her head and eventually settling into a grimace, “I don’t even know what the fuck is going on, my power usually causes me to have an information overload if I were even the smallest bit interested in someone, I thought I wouldn’t be able to find the right guy or girl at ALL, so why the fuck is it doing this for a Wolf-Man beast?!”

“Uh… well, it might be because they are just honest with themselves…” I interject, I continued when she looked at me, “Uh, I suppose when people supress something, it just becomes all that more chaotic and weird as they don’t let loose some of the time, I mean, the Order were a PERFCT example of that shit, so maybe in a way, Adam is just full of sexual energy, but not much else to put you off…”

She contemplated me for a few seconds before giving a sigh.

“… alright, no time like than sooner, my name is Lisa, I’ll be the blond at the Marrying Well store at the Boardwalk, pick me up, bring me to where ever it is you hole up and we just do this.”

I stared at her with a mix of emotions.

“… Oh, you wanted to fuck him first”

I looked away slightly.

“… I’ll have sloppy seconds?”

“Uh-

“Oh, I can get away with a baby, I stay home for seven days the risk, and sure, explaining it to Grue and Regent will be quite the bit of trouble but- oh, you mean YOU will have trouble hiding it.”

I nod silently…

“Hmm… haven’t you thought of getting a condom?”

I freeze, my eyes widening at her words as I registered them.

“Of course, there are some joke sized condoms that can fit and… oh, you never thought about them did you?”

I simply fell to my knees in dismay.

“… You prefer I get them? Tomorrow then?”

I just wave her away and she gets the message, soon enough, my two Monsters were hovering over me, confused at what was wrong with me as we sat on the street for five minutes, I finally managed to climb on Adam’s back, back to the Pen and strip off the costumes.

I turned to Adam, with my body naked and point at him; I have his full attention as he looks at my body.

“Tomorrow, no fucking,” I could see him grimace, “Eve, tomorrow, you’ll be fucking two others” his tail waved happily as he gazed at me in happiness, “Me, and Lisa, hold out until then, alright?”

He nodded in understanding and I turned to a sad looking Eve, who seemed to get the message, I pointed at her, “Tomorrow, I’ll bring in a freaking Butt Stallion if I can, and you can have him to yourself or whatever I bring out.”

She smiled happily as well, “No fucking Adam.” She nodded in determination for the promised reward, and I satisfied myself with the results.

When I got home, it was midnight, substantially earlier than before, but I was happy that it was not only Saturday tomorrow.

But I would FINALLY get this itch sorted out.

I snuggled with my pillows, and slipped off to sleep.

Where I had long and satisfying dreams of the several positions I would do with Adam, as well as any others I would do with the other Monsters that I’d bring through the gate, with varying additions of Tattletale, otherwise known as Lisa, would be in ecstasy along with me.


	5. They Grow up so Fast...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, the youngest Ward, Vista, is having trouble with a new addition to the Brockton Bay Cape community, who in fact has a new addition as well...

I breathed a sigh as I looked out the dark streets of the city, another patrol today and it was getting to be tiring, Armsmaster was putting us through some extra shifts after rumors of Hellhound being sighted around the area.

 

And I was getting the short end of the straw…

 

Only times they don’t treat me like a kid is when it suits them, my vicious thoughts from deep down made their presence known, I guess I should feel happy there wasn't anyone available tonight to ‘volunteer’ to go with her…

 

I stand up from my sitting position and walk forward, shortening the distance between me and the next rooftop, and then the next, and so on.

 

I freaking manipulate the boundary of space and they still treat me like a kid, even Shadow Stalker, and I've been on the team longer than her. Yet she gets treated better, granted, it’s because she has one of the worst personalities so she doesn't exactly have much room to mingle, but at least she was treated seriously.

 

I frowned as I heard a sound in one of the alleys, a tumble of a trashcan from below.

 

I would dismiss it quickly, if it wasn’t for the cries for help a moment afterwards.

 

I quickly turned around and snapped the distance to ground level, the dark alley appeared around me and I turned around to see a man running away from something, panic evident on his face.

 

He was also an ABB member, the colours and race proved it.

 

I was surprised however that he ran behind me and used my as a form of human shield, “Y-you’re Vista right? I’ll go to jail, tell you everything I know, PLEASE JUST SAVE ME!”

 

I flinched slightly at his loud, harried voice, but the message was clear, I wondered briefly if I should, it could be some vigilante, yet again; it could also be an E88 member…

 

Yet again, what could be so bad that a gang member would rely on a hero? It had to be something prett…

 

…ty… messed… up?

 

My eyes bulge as the figure came into view, the lime green fur was rather strange I’ll admit, the ears and tail included made her some kind of lucky Case 53 if I had to guess, but the thing that threw me off however…

 

Was… she… was naked… butt naked in the street…

 

And I pointedly DIDN’T look at what was hanging out from her hips, I DID NOT LOOK.

 

“This crazy bitch has been running around, trying to get some of the gang members to fuck her, she’s hot but…” he gulped nervously, “Well, do I have to say it?”

 

I couldn’t help but nod pathetically, it didn’t even register in my mind that the guy would have considered it; I was just caught up in how bizarre the shit I was seeing.

 

I carefully kept my eye on her, and put a finger on the side of my visor, she seemed distracted, swaying slightly as she looked at the both of us with half-lidded eyes.

 

“Hello… Vista here, I need… back-up” I gulped rather weakly as I looked at the pervert girl fix her eyes to me, despite the situation, I tensed as well to prepare for a fight…

 

Wait…

 

“Oh shit… is her Wang getting bigger?” the nervous guy behind me asks, “Uh… well, it looks like you have this under control… so I’ll just-

 

I snapped a hand back and the wall to the left moved and smacked him in the head, he fell unconscious immediately.

 

And I tried to pry my eyes away from the… engorging member below the girl’s belly button, as it she clearly was now locked on me, but it was too bloody distracting, how the heck was I supposed to fight seriously here?

 

And another, small part of me was rather flattered I was considered appealing enough for it to rise in the first place.

 

Another piece was born soon after realising this; how depressing it was that the only person who considered me attractive was a girl-cat-man hybrid.

 

_“Vista, are you still there?”_

I snapped out of it and quickly expanded the space between me and the cat-girl by several hundreds of metres as she tried to step closer to me.

 

“Uh- yeah, I am” I blushed deeply as I considered the weird situation, thank god I had the power to expand space, “I, um… think I found a case of attempted rape… and not in the way you think”

 

_“… Is it woman on woman?”_

“… Define woman.” I actually played along with the receiver on the rather dirty joke (I’m actually surprised he was brave enough to say it), I needed something to break the strange awkwardness in the air, “Look, just bring something to contain her, I don’t see any obvious Brute features, but I think she’s a Case 53.”

 

_“… Right away, reinforcements to your location now, just keep her in one place”_

“Don’t worry, she has a long walk to go” I disconnected and looked at the strange girl again, who had a confused expression as she tried to get closer.

 

“… So… got a name?” It wasn’t until I had the words leave my mouth did I realise how weird it sounded.

 

The other girl just tilted her head and- “Meow?”

 

…

 

If it wasn’t that fact she was a naked, perverted dick-girl, I might have considered this a very cute response.

 

“… You don’t talk do you?”

 

She was now looking quickly upset and now attempted running with her arms as well towards me, she frowned when I wasn’t getting closer and sat down sadly.

 

“Sorry, I don’t really swing… your way” I calmed down a little as I had the girl locked in one place, the weirdest kind of meeting I ever had, hopefully Clockblocker won’t catch wind of this.

 

I then noticed her sitting up again, tensing her legs, I prepared to stretch the space again and-

 

She leaped!

 

I snap my head up as she scrambled up the edge of the roof, easily getting out of sight; I cursed under my breath and reached out to grab the roof to pull myself up.

 

And then I felt a pair of arms grab my own, and they were furry…

 

Oh that smart little-

 

I was yanked up with a yelp and held down to the roof as I stared into the indigo eyes of my opponent.

 

She still had that lidded expression, ever so intense as she gazed at me, I felt myself freeze as her hands held mine down from either side of my head. This was not happening; this seriously WASN’T happening…

 

Her tongue then forked out and licked my cheek, I felt myself shiver and I grimaced as she went in for another, our bodies pressed together and I was painfully aware of the warm sausage that was pressed against my abdomen.

 

I could scarcely believe what was happening and I seriously wanted to get out as well, but the space between us was too close, I couldn’t stretch the space at all, her presence was affecting my power!

 

Before I knew it, her tongue came in again, and I felt in sliver along my lips.

 

I shuddered from the contact, and tried to turn away, keeping my lips shut, but all I got was a kiss on the cheek for my troubles, I hitched in my breathing as I felt her lips sculpt into my face, tenderly going along my jaw.

 

I clenched my teeth and screwed shut my eyes, this couldn’t be happening… this couldn’t be…

 

So why did she have to make it feel SO good.

 

Her arm then came off my right and I was able to use it again, my instincts made me want to quickly seek out a pipe, or something of similar use to knock her out, but that train of thought was cut as I felt her pawed hand press against my breast.

 

I had a chest guard there, so I couldn’t feel much, but that didn’t stop her from applying a rolling massage to the area, I shivered as her smouldering gaze locked onto my eyes, and her head leaned in again.

 

I couldn’t turn away this time, it was so quick, but our lips met and moistened against each other.

 

I was met with the classic ‘it was my first kiss’ feeling, but that was brushed away with the resistance and escape ideas by how soft her lips were… and her tongue, it was so hot and wet as it slid into me, it was rough, but it made me melt inside her mouth as she explored my mouth.

 

This wasn’t… this wasn’t happening…

 

Then, her fingers brushed against my thighs, I gasped into her mouth and was rewarded with her going deeper with her kissing, her hand still caressed my hips and I felt her hook onto my tights pulling them down. She stopped kissing me, which still left my mind in a daze as she pulled down the article of clothing.

 

When it was down over my ankles, I trembled as I looked down at her, her bewitching tough cascading down my legs, stroked whatever she wanted, I breathed in heavily as she got to her obvious destination.

 

Her hot breath, I felt it on my hypersensitive skin, her hand went forward and _brushed_ against my special spot, I bit my lip to try and hold in the moans that build up over her ministrations. But I couldn’t help a small one leaving my lips as she deliberately used her hand to _stroke_ it a little harder.

 

She then stopped, and I was confused as I looked up at the clear night sky, and then it didn’t matter as I felt a wet brush my and down my panties, both my hands clasped together as the feeling of her licking resounded throughout my body.

 

Dimly, I was aware of her getting more and _more_ deeper with her tongue, and her fingers were hooked around my panty legs, she was pulling them down now, my pussy was exposed to the cold night air, and I couldn’t help but get lost in my thoughts…

 

Then, I heard a certain sound, the sound of approaching sirens, it took me a second to realise that it was the PRT I called for!

 

My mind snapped back to focus and I looked down at my captor, who wasn’t reacting to the sounds and was now bringing her face to my bare pussy.

 

NO, no… I can’t roll over for this!

 

My hands flashed out and a rebar was within range, I grabbed it, and sat up with it in my hands.

 

I hesitated, just short of a second as her head came into view, crouched down between my legs.

 

And then she licked.

 

I clenched my teeth, and steeled my thoughts, and then my improvised weapon went down.

 

***Clunk***

Her body went limp and fell, I had the slightly misfortune of her face pressing against my labia, but not for long as I pushed her on her back.

 

I felt my cheeks burn in shame as I pulled up my underwear over my notably wet centre, I looked down at my captor and suppressed that small feeling of guilt I had. She would have gone the entire way if we had the time…

 

We?

 

Fuck, I meant her, HER, I didn’t want to do any of that stuff; it was her own fault…

 

_“Vista, can you give us your exact location? We’ve been searching the ground levels and haven’t found it”_

I simply put a hand to my visor and told them which building I was on, it wasn’t long until the PRT officers, with bewildered faces, detained the cat-girl and hoisted her into the van, and I decided to stay with her in the back.

 

I looked at her again, her member was deflating, and I couldn’t help but imagine what it could have been like if we went just a little bit further, she seemed to enjoy using her tongue more, or maybe that was just foreplay to her.

 

My thoughts were in a complete jumble because of the experience, before, I hadn’t really been the sexual kind of girl, and sure, I had those hormonal moments but not the raw _need_ that came from the touches and lickings from the cat-girl hybrid, it was a rather worrying theory behind this somewhere.

 

We arrived at the HQ, and I walked out and looked on as they dragged the Cat-Parahuman away to the cells, I simply snapped forward to the Wards building.

 

I was immediately greeted with Dennis, still in his costume.

 

I really didn’t need this tonight.

 

“Hey Vista! Heard that you caught a Case 53, also heard it was a naked girl with cat ears, care to introduce me?” I could see he was grinning smugly somewhere in his helmet; I didn’t have any small amount of snarl in my voice as I levelled a look at him.

 

“Sure, just keep an open mind, she has an extra package.”

 

“An extra… tell me your joking” I could tell he was rapidly paling under his helmet, but I couldn’t help but get angrier as he said it still jokingly, albeit nervously.

 

“Yes Clockblocker, a _package,_ a blue vein sausage, a broomstick, a one eyed anaconda, A FUCKING COCK!” I shouted at him, the built up rage filling my body as I finally broke out in anger and-

 

**ZAP!**

A sudden eerie sense of calm washes over me, and I dully stare outwards as I realise what happened.

 

I knew I would be angry, but right now, I could only stare in Dean’s direction with a blank look.

 

“Sorry, I don’t think you were thinking straight, so I thought I’d just help along the process” quickly, I began to feel my mind clear up from the inflicted feeling and levelled a glare at him.

 

“I was in complete control Dean, COMPLETE control, the only time I lost it was when I was hit by a calm beam from Gallant.” he winced from my tone and I turned away from the two of them to lie back on the couch.

 

“So… mind me asking exactly what happened?” I gave Dennis a look as he continued, “Not joking! Serious, just curious”

 

“… I found an ABB guy chased by her, it looks like she was kind of desperate for you-know-what, and I held her in place, end of story.”

 

“There must be more to that” I froze slightly as I saw Armsmaster walking towards us, the lie detector in his helmet!

 

“… I kept her in one place, called the PRT, they came, detained her and then we are here.” I phrased my words carefully so that I was only hiding the little truth; I was NOT going to be a little girl about this.

 

Of course, Dean knew I was lying from my emotions, but I quick look at him kept him quiet, at least, until he asked me.

 

“… Very well, I thought you should know that recent tests were made and found it to be, well, less than human intelligence.”

 

“Well that was quick, what? She’s been here for an hour or so.” Dennis sat in the nearby chair casually and I paid attention as Armsmaster continued.

 

“It was a rather quick assessment, it couldn’t understand human speech, it was futile to try and communicate in any other way, the best psychologist we have states that it would be like any other animal if it wasn’t for its humanoid likeness.”

 

“Why do you keep calling her ‘it’?” I asked rather impatiently.

 

“It is because of a matter of convenience, as it has two sets of reproduction organs thus labelling it as a hermaphrodite, a way to refer to common cases in gender is what they identify themselves as, but since the individual has no individual thought necessary for such, they are referable as an animal.”

 

I couldn’t help but feel kind of sad about that, and kind of strange considering the blunt assessment from Armsmaster, “Even so… I think ‘she’ is the best term for her.”

 

“Very well, however you wish, I expect a full debriefing on the situation tomorrow, go home and get some rest.” and with that, he walked away, satisfied with the limited info I gave him.

 

“So… why did you lie to him Missy?” I grit my teeth as I turned towards Dean, who crossed his hands at me; I likewise put my hands on my hips.

 

“I don’t know what you are talking about, I told you what happened, the cat-girl is behind bars and everything I said is true.” I felt a degree of annoyance as he opened his mouth to say something, he must have picked up on it as he closed it again.

 

“Calm down Dean, it’s not like the he-she feline kissed her or anything”

 

I swung my head around with wide eyes, “What?!”

 

“Uh… I said-

 

I threw out a quick slap to the back of his head, causing him to flinch a little, and without another word, I quickly took one step towards the changing room.

 

I looked into the mirror; sure enough I had a little blush on my cheeks.

 

“Damn you Clockblocker…” I muttered as I leaned against the set of lockers, I sighed deeply as my thoughts then took a turn to remembering the moment. The puckered soft lips, the course rough tongue, the melting heat between the points.

 

I groaned in frustration; please don’t tell me I’m gay or something, I mean, I like Dean, so maybe…

 

I blinked, confused on the thought, and then thought back to Dean.

 

I… I can’t believe this.

 

I don’t feel attracted to him?

 

No, that’s not it exactly, it’s more like I don’t ‘feel’ for him that much, I could appreciate his cut figure like usual, but I didn’t really feel… attached to him as before.

 

Heck, I was pretty angry at him before, I thought it was just the day getting to me, I just realised how annoying he can be worrying about me so much, yet he never returned my advances when he was broken up with Victoria, sure, I was a little young… in fact, I just realised it, I AM pretty young.

 

I realised my ambition to grow into a woman that Dean could love properly was kind of childish, really childish, and kind of weird as well. I mean, sure, he could be worth it, but not as my only option, there were plenty of fish in the sea right? And with the back-and-forth relationship with Victoria, there is no guarantee he will be interested anyway!

 

Wow… I can’t believe it, but I think I just took a big step in maturity.

 

It couldn’t be from before… that stuff about ‘becoming a woman’ and all? It sounds very strange, perverted and stupid, but I think the cat-girl make me rethink my entire life a little with her heavy petting session from before.

 

“Hey shrimp, going to stop staring at the wall?”

 

I snapped out of my thoughts as I looked at Sophia, who had half changed out of her costume…

 

Oh god, I threw up in my mouth a little as I briefly thought that her partly exposed body was kind of arousing.

 

How fucked up was my orientation in the first place?

 

… Pretty fucked up if I started thinking the cat-girl’s fur was more of an exotic feature, and I didn’t try to linger on how she had the best of both worlds to enjoy-

 

Oh fuck.

 

“I’m just going to leave.” I answer shortly, deciding that I would simply just change at home, I did that a few times before so it’s alright.

 

“What? Something put you off?” Sophia asks with a slight challenge in her voice, I merely scowled in her direction, causing her to get a dangerous look in her eye.

 

“Don’t try to look at me wrong kid, or it will end badly.”

 

“Try anything, and I will extent the security cameras so that all of the PRT security can see your lousy ass.” I found another interesting thing come up from the experience, I actually felt like doing that in spite.

 

“You wouldn’t dare…” she snarled at me, but picked up the speed as she strapped on a fresh bra.

 

“Would you like to bet?” I snapped back, my hand going up in the classic way I control my powers, we held out gazes for a while before she gave a dark smirk.

 

“About time you actually got a spine, don’t expect me to like you any better, you’d have to earn that.” she then turned away without another word, and I found myself blink in confusion.

 

Did Sophia Hess just compliment me?

 

“This has been one weird fucking night…” I couldn’t help but mutter, I quickly snapped away with a step, all the way back home to my bed, where I collapsed into right after packing away my outfit.

 

I fell asleep a second later…

 

\---

 

_“Meeeow~” The soothing voice made my way towards her, a puckered face as she kissed my deeply, our tongues fought for dominance as we pressed against each other, both of us naked on the concrete floor._

_I didn’t pay mind to it however, all there was here was me and her, her dainty tongue cheekily made its way to my breasts, I gasped slightly and moaned as the sensations of her sucking my nipples with glee took a hold, her fingers brushed over my centre, making me shiver in glee as she gave special attention to my pleasure._

_She then pulled away, I felt a sad disappointment as she drew away completely with her hands and tongue, my breath hitched however as she grasped her large member with her furry palms._

_She looked at me expectantly._

_I looked into her glowing eyes, Deep Ocean Blue._

_“Don’t make me say it…” she looked at me imploringly._

_“Meow…” she pumped it briefly in her hands, and leaned down, I whimpered as I felt her hot meat tease at my slit, but never entering._

_“Meow?” Her grin, it was frustrating, she wasn’t going to do it until…_

_“Please…” I gulped as she stopped with her tip just ready at my entrance..._

_“Please, let me have it… fuck me hard, make me yours!” I shouted out, and I felt her press forward, and then she was inside me._

_She was sliding into me, she was filing me completely, I could only grasp onto her, our nipples rubbing against each other, her lovely member deep inside me, in and out…_

_“Honey! It’s time for school!”_

_Huh?_

_\---_

I sat up quickly, my eyes widening as my dream came back full power.

 

Holy… fuck…

 

I haven’t even had a dirty dream about Dean before!

 

“Missy?” I was startled as my mum peeked around my door, “Are up alright?”

 

“Y-yeah mum, just a weird dream” I tried to keep my breathing level as my heart pounded away.

 

“… alright then, a weird dream,” I felt my jaw drop in horror as she nodded knowingly, NO! Don’t get the right idea!

 

“I’ll wait till your ready then.” she then smirked before closing the door again.

 

My mum… she was too embarrassing.

 

I then shifted a little and my eyes grew wise, I threw off my blanket to check…

 

“Oh god…” I sighed as I looked at the results of my steamy dream.

 

Damn that girl, damn her and her seductive nature…

 

I must have seen at least three different fetishes in that dream of mine.

 

I decided to just get ready for the day, and hoped that this would be the end of my problems for the day.

 

It wasn’t, for the coming day, I found my mind drifting back towards the very unique girl who had flipped my entire perception upside-down, and unfortunately, back to that dream which was still fresh within my head.


	6. Sex and MORE Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor and Lisa meet, and they proceed to have an exquisite romp with Adam, afterwards, they dip into the portal to get a new monster, and make a worrying discovery once Taylor closely examines Eve.

I looked around nervously as I sat there, on a small bench next to the store that Lisa had told me to be.

 

I sighed deeply as I replayed the conversation we had last night, and I couldn’t help but feel a set of mixed feelings over the topic.

 

On one hand, I was excited, completely and utterly aroused by the coming evening and what it would bring, I had managed to tell my dad I’d made a friend called Lisa, and was staying over at her house for the night, he was all too happy for me to be making new ones so he gave his approval.

 

On the other hand, I was kind of frustrated that she was going to have access with Adam, maybe even from now on, maybe it was some inbuilt possession instinct, Janeen did have a theory that 8/10 Breeders usually didn’t like sharing their animals with others, very few actually acted on those feelings, but it was a mix of personal connection to the beasts and jealousy at not being exclusive with them when it came to the horizontal pole dance.

 

I was thankful however that Lisa managed to find such an easy theory, CONDOMS! I couldn’t believe I didn’t think of that, and old fashioned birth control as well, Lisa doubtless thought ahead on the issue within a second, I however kept trying to think of Monster solutions when it came to Monster problems, I completely closed my mind to the normal ways to solve a problem.

 

Maybe it’s because I relied too much on an expert, Janeen might have the expertise, but I doubt she would have been much effective in Brockton Bay. For one, she didn’t have anyone who appreciated, understood or even knew the Breeder business, she had nowhere to get money with her skills, her Monsters wouldn’t be accepted to be rented out, she couldn’t take on Guild requests since it doesn’t exist here, and she certainly can’t sell any items made from her stock…

 

Wait a second…

 

When I think about it, the mind of Kay (the person I could say I hated to sift through more than Cordelia) came forward, being the foremost expert in Monster consumables.

 

She had taste tested all types of consumables in her life, from Dickwolf Jizz to Elf Juice to Lamia Liquids, in all different living conditions, age, sex, quality and quantity, and at least five times for each variation right from the source. She even managed to dedicate herself by swallowing the unsatisfying loads of Human males and licking the labia’s of females to find the discernable difference.

 

To start, the unmistakable smell of sex can be present in each fresh sample; however, differing slightly from the traditional human smell, after packaging process and fermentation however, they all develop in different ways.

 

Catgirl Squirt, lost its sticky consistency and gained a rather bitter taste, and it influenced the bodies’ digestion system by both breaking down the content of the stomach and making them lose their proteins and other benefits faster, as well as stimulating hunger in the drinker.

 

Dickwolf Jizz, became more gel like in texture and feeling, and became a strong aphrodisiac when consumed, igniting even a child’s sex drive to overdrive, plus giving a relaxing rejuvenation of stressed muscles and a giving a burst of energy.

 

Harpy Grease, just as it sounds, the fluids become oily and greasy after fermentation process that directs its efforts around the Monsters nervous system, quelling any immediate problems that the drinker may have until it leaves their system, effectively helping stop one negatively effecting harm or undermining their partner.

 

So and so forth, they can be eaten right out the source for the same effects, but it is generally more convenient to pack it in a bottle, the only thing they have in common is that they are indistinguishable from the any sexual fluids after fermentation.

 

Plus, each one were better as a source of vital resources for Monster and Human bodies, allowing for Parahuman level development, however, to unlock the true upper limit of a Monsters potential, one would need a helping of Elf juice that works independently in raising ones potential.

 

And not only that, to do it efficiently and faster, one would need a pure blood line of Elf juice, otherwise known as incestuous inbreeding, to get a Royal line Extravagant Elf Juice… and that is at least twenty or so generations worth of breeding, plus getting to an incredible peak of their development and full sentience, that’s assuming I have the ‘Incorrigible’ trait to pass onto them, a trait that helps stabilise the DNA of the couple…

 

But to be honest, moulding an entire incestuous family line into a more humble race too harvest from easily was a lot less effort than getting a Hiliard to cum, I think maybe a few heavy package Dickwolf’s to pound away at them? No, been done before, maybe make them become the fuck toy to a Butt Stallion, but that was unlikely too.

 

No, making a race of easily aroused Elf’s would be a good way to go about it.

 

I then was taken out of my musing as a tap on my shoulder made me look up.

 

“Hey, do, ready to fuck?” She smiled mischievously as she looked down at me, my jaw fell open and I quickly looked around to see if anyone heard.

 

“Heh, don’t worry, only the two of us, this store hardly gets customers when it is open” she then sat right beside me and held up a bag, “Got everything here, since the potential benefit outweighs the inconvenience, I won’t be using any of it”

 

I gave her a questioning look.

 

“Well, suffice to say, I want to become a mama” I continued staring at her, and she sighed, “You’ve got me, it’s pretty obvious you must have looked up my profile, that I’m part of the Undersiders and I’m a villain, but that doesn’t really matter to you right?”

 

Again, I was rather irritated that she was just pulling this out of mid-air, sure, she was right, but it was generally kind of weird that I couldn’t contribute much of anything to the conversation that would be new to her.

 

“Well… I kind of can’t really join the Hero side in my case” I scratched the back of my neck as she nodded knowingly, “Even if I try and keep a lid on my activity, they would doubtless want to investigate everything about my powers, and considering that Nilbog reverence you linked to me, I wasn’t really eager to do it…”

 

“And you feel like you owe me in a way” she stated.

 

“Yes… but I am kind of uncomfortable to be giving a potential powerhouse to your team, I mean, if I ever do go public, I don’t want anyone making connections between me and the newest member of a villain team…”

 

“Don’t worry, Bitch has her dogs, just have to have him crouch over most of the time, and he’ll blend in most of the time”

 

“Did you forget that he going to have fur that mirrors his dad?”

 

“… damn, I can’t believe I didn’t see that, maybe it’s because this is your specialty so I can’t figure it out that fast. But then again, he doesn’t have to be another heavy hitter, if what my power is telling me is right, then it is pretty possible that whoever junior is, he will have my Cape ability”

 

“… Can I ask something?”

 

“Why I’m so ready to get screwed and impregnated by some giant dog dick?”

 

I coked slightly on her words, “Uh, yeah *cough* that”

 

“Because simply, my power just dug into me over this, there are a few things that I learn from my power that makes it hard to ignore when I hear enough, from what it’s telling me off Adam, there is a big possibility of good things happening if I get a bundle in the oven”

 

“Plus… usually, my power deals in hard logical connections and possible facts and generally pulling info from nowhere, but lately, it seem to go off in tangents of smutty descriptions whenever I think about Eve and Adam, after that much stimulation…”

 

“It isn’t possible to ignore it”

 

“Bingo, so are we going then?”

 

“Uh, so what do the rest of your teammates think about this?” I ask as we walk alongside each other towards the Pen.

 

“I explained it to them; Grue was understandably flabbergasted at what I explained and kind of a little angry at you”

 

“What? It’s your choice!”

 

“Yeah, but I guess he’s an emotional guy, and he has trouble with a particular situation about his sister, I won’t say anything more”

 

“Regent was also surprised at first, and a little concerned, but he immediately asked if he could watch after I explained I wasn’t being forced to” she rolled her eyes, “typical, I knew however that you would be shy to an audience, so I told him no”

 

“O-oh…” I blushed brightly at the idea of people watching me as I did all that stuff-

 

“Yet again, I’ve been wrong before” I ducked my head in embarrassment from her accurate comment.

 

“Bitch… well, she didn’t really care at first until I got to the point of birthing a Dickwolf, I’m pretty sure if I were to try and back out, she would find you and do it herself so that she got another ‘dog’ to play with”

 

I chuckled at the thought, “I don’t think she would like him however, sure, Dickwolf’s no matter how smart, have that pack instinct and genuine attitude, but I think she likes dogs because they aren’t complicated”

 

“That’s… surprisingly accurate, there’s a big story behind it all, but I’m sure I can mould my son into a proper man for the family” she smiled at that, “I also just took some fertility pills, just to be on the safe side”

 

“You are too into this…”

 

“… Also, I’m not kidding here, Bitch might actually ask to fuck Adam in the future to get a furry son of her own as well”

 

“I’m starting to wonder if I’m not as messed up as I thought…”

 

\---

 

“Here we are” I gesture to the warehouse, “I call it the ‘Pen’”

 

“Like that Breeder’s ranch you mentioned huh?” Lisa said as we walked towards the door, I took out the key to the lock I’d put into the door, and opened it.

 

Inside, I looked to see Eve on top of the cat-tower I had made her, having a nap.

 

Adam was impatiently pacing up and down the room, his dick still hard, no doubt keeping it pumped for today’s activities.

 

He turned to look at us, and then fixed on ‘THAT’ kind of look; it was obvious that he really wanted what I had promised the other night.

 

“Wow… he looks excited” Lisa observed as her eyes mixed to his large throbbing stick, “I don’t think we’ll be able to walk right afterwards…”

 

“Its fine, lots of women back where he comes from can handle it”

 

I then held out my hands to halt the clear intent of the advancing Dickwolf.

 

“Adam… you will fuck me, as promised, but first you have to do a few things beforehand”

 

He growled softly, obviously in annoyance.

 

“It’s just two small things and you can rut me right away”

 

I took the pills offered by Lisa and downed one right away, the label says to eat fifteen minutes before sex, but I would be with him for about half an hour until he works up to the point he’ll explode.

 

I then took the joke condom out as well, I felt strange as I drifted close to Adams fleshy rod, he whined as I grasped firmly on his shaft, not as a sign of pleading, more frustration that he wasn’t getting to do it sooner.

 

“For me, you’ll have to put this on…” when I sensed he wasn’t really sure, I decided to take action.

 

I let my tongue out and licked between where the dick shaft met head, he panted heavily and I quickly swatted away the hands attempting to grab me.

 

“It’s me right now; let me have my fun…” I then took part of the dick in my mouth and sucked on his head, I felt as he crouched down and followed his as he sat on the floor.

 

Licking up and down his shaft, feeling up his sacks and so on made his very heavy in need, but mercilessly, I finished my part in his pleasure.

 

“Heh, seems like you really needed this” I barely acknowledged Lisa’s comment before I took the near forgotten condom and put it over his member with rather easy, snug fit.

 

I then stripped off my clothing, distantly noting that Lisa had prepared in advance, my body was revealed and the large beast look over my body with a deep sense of animalistic lust and want.

 

“Now Adam… you can take me” as soon as I said those words, he sprang up and grabbed me roughly with his arms, I bit back a reflex scream as I was hoisted up into his clawed hands.

 

I then felt him bring me down rather slowly, I finally realised what he was getting to, and he was going to fuck me up and down his member, by just grabbing me from my petite body and using me like an toy, the mere thought send me biting my lip in arousal.

 

I felt his tip press against me, I gasped as his warm head pressed around my thighs, his wet mushroom gliding up to its location, and then finally, it had found its place.

 

Slowly, it was finding itself inside me, I clenched as I felt it invading my pussy, and he was going deeper… so much deeper…

 

And then, a certain point was passed, and I suddenly jerked down and screamed out as I was now half impaled on Adam’s dick, I hugged his muscle chest as I tried to calm my breathing, but I didn’t stay there for even a few seconds before I felt myself being pulled upwards, and then doooowwwwwnnn-

 

OH GOD!

 

He was impaling me so suddenly, his speed taking a sharp turn as he then jerked his hips in the right way that made me cry out, I couldn’t keep in contained, I just hung onto him as much as I could, while he pounded up into my being.

 

All my thoughts were about was his cock giving my insides a hard and rough drilling, it was just as good as he went in and out with such sureness and strength, what had hurt at first turned into a beautiful feeling as the pleasure bloomed over my body.

 

I finally understood those descriptions and actions of Saint Lily, it was just like this, she fucked every one of the monsters in the near second Holy War, for three days straight no less, I lost track of time as I felt his beautiful swelling hit into my womb again and again with relative ease.

 

I found myself on the ground while he ploughed into my loving hole from the back, when that tremor went through his being, I realised what it was the second time where I near vibrated on him.

 

And then, a great encompassing heat built up deep inside me, it took me a second to realize that it was his cum, it ballooned the condom deep inside me and I moaned as for the last time, Adam pulled out and my abused hole was shown to the air. I breathed in and out as I tried to regain my balance, trying to place my thoughts after the pleasure had rocked my systems.

 

I vaguely felt myself laid out on the floor, I couldn't remember getting there, and simply clutched at myself as the pleasurable vibrations shook my thin frame.

 

It was the best feeling ever... even the stinging pain that came from taking my first time was a small memory, Janeen supplied helpfully that the pheromones that reeked off a Monsters body were so potent that they usually numbed senses of pain during sex, a very convenient feature for creatures that can have VERY gifted members.

 

I then looked up from my lying position, where I saw a head of blond hair moving, I focused on the world more and was rewarded with a sounds and a proper sight.

 

“OH GOD! OH FUCK YES! This is so good… I LOVE this so MUCH!” She cried out as her whole was similarly punctured by the mad sex-beast that was Adam, she joyfully cried out as his raw, naked schlong went in and out of her, I dimly was aware that her dirty talk wasn't really a fetish, Janeen helpfully supplied, it was like she was getting into character, maybe thinking it would be better to enjoy it loudly.

 

Maybe Lisa's power supplied that as well?

 

“Uhhhhhhh FUCK! Give me more you sexy stud, make my womb yours, I want you to KNOCK me UP!” She continued as I shakily sat up, picking at the discarded condom filled with cum, left within my depths, pulling it out made me roll my eyes as it brushed against my tender spots. I was rather amazed that is was in one piece actually.

 

“FUCK-FUCK-FUCK-FUCK…” I heard Lisa mutter, Adam having picked up the pace and was now truly showing a bulge under Lisa’s skin, his dick having enticed her so much, she looks like she might be addicted.

 

“Oh! Oh yessss…” She shivered on his rod and then, the obvious release came out as he plunged into her one more time, and a jerk of her body and her bucked hips indicated that she had truly gotten her load deep inside her, the force nearly pushing her of if it hadn’t been for Adam holding her in place.

 

I simply watched, as his near divine object pulled out of the villain’s moist inside, a near galleon of sweaty cum dripping in thick ropes after he came twice…

 

 I looked at my clock, half? Maybe one hour?

 

Time sure flew when you’re having fun.

 

I prepared myself as Adam turned back to me, and near shrieked in glee as I was taken again with the same sexual frenzy that shook me seconds ago, loving every second as he went on…

 

\---

 

“That… was the best” Lisa declared as we lay there on the stone floor, I simply smiled in agreement at her words.

 

“Everything was just how I’d imagined, the aggressiveness, the shear passion… it felt so fucking good…” I trailed off, it was simply that good.

 

“Well… I think it’s safe to say we got what we wanted…” I looked over at Lisa, who now sporting a swelled stomach, she rubbed her belly with a sense of awe, “You know… even if it was for my best interests, and what I really wanted, and that he will be a mutant wolf baby, but becoming like this? Creating new life.” she held her pregnant bulge for a few seconds longer.

 

“It’s pretty amazing huh?”

 

“Hell yes…SO worth not being able to walk right for a week, plus the mind numbing sex, that was a plus.”

 

I winced as the dull ache of everything from between my legs and up from where Adam had penetrated me, he himself was completely satisfied and lounging in his bed.

 

“So… technically does this make Adam my husband?” Lisa asked as she stretched a little.

 

“That would be a messed up marriage, when you birth his kid it will get even more complicated” She looked confused for a second before giving me a flat expression.

 

“Seriously? Even when they have the brains to not do it otherwise?”

 

“Monsters are a VERY sexual race if you haven’t picked it up already, sentience will of course help a lot, they could even hold off sex indefinitely, but they will get temper issues and other effects due to not getting any at all…”

 

“Alright, what about him being my kid? That has to stop something- you’ve got to be kidding” she groaned as she picked up what I was saying.

 

“They do have a SLIGHT aversion when it comes to blood relatives, no qualms at all about it of course and if they want it even moderately as well he won’t hold back taking you when off guard, thankfully you won’t have that problem if it gets some ‘Human Intellect’ and your powers”

 

“Seriously, it’s like everyone’s life over there is some kind of porn parody” huffed Lisa as she pushed herself up from her sitting position, “I’ll tell you when junior comes around, thanks for letting me have a go”

 

“Thanks for getting me this chance in the first place” I grinned at her, “Also, be forewarned that you’re going to be rather temperamental for your first pregnancy”

 

“Ah, because of nine months of effort is suddenly condensed into a week hmm?” She didn’t look too surprised when she nodded, “I expected that, it will probably be hell for the guys back- oh god please don’t tell me.” She gave a long suffering expression as I shifted slightly in place.

 

“Uh… well, in a Monster pregnancy, your effectively having the Monster go through not only rapid development in the womb, but also accelerated growth and puberty to being sexually able… so you are likely to get REALLY horny over the week…”

 

“*sigh* How horny exactly?”

 

“Janeen, when she got lucky, couldn’t be satisfied even after fucking three times a day, so yeah…”

 

“… I’ll come back in a few days  then” she shrugged with a accepting expression, “Please tell me about things like this in advance however, like, if orgies with the whole family are mandatory together or something like that.

 

“Don’t worry, I will”

 

And with that, she slipped her clothes over the bulge of her stomach and headed to the door, giving one last wave and she was gone.

 

… And then came right back, peeking around the door with a frustrating vulpine grin.

 

“You were going to do something when I was gone weren’t you?” I resisted the urge to groan at the smug voice, I sat myself up and winched again at the numb feeling through my lower body, I needed to get used to this…

 

“I wasn’t planning on hiding it, I was just going to award Eve something for not having sex with Adam so he was fresh and ready to do, well, the both of us.”

 

“Alright… so you’re planning to reward Eve, it’s getting another one of those sexual monsters to fuck her isn’t it?” Again showing off her power, she guessed right again.

 

“Yeah, the portal is always running in here, it is why I build this place here you see.” I sat up and felt myself wobble a little, “Gee, I need to learn how to walk again.”

 

“I know what you mean…” She grinned and then leaned against the wall, “Already then, let’s see the next fuck-toy you get!”

 

“D-don’t say it like that…” I muttered embarrassed.

 

“Seriously, we just had a threesome about half an hour ago…”

 

“I can’t help it; I’m still awkward around it…”

 

I then focused on the portal, and opened it up; a quick gasp from Lisa caused my head to turn to her.

 

“What?”

 

“… Just… my power acting on the fritz, I think I’m getting small snippets or something…”

 

“Whatever you do, don’t think the name Cordelia or Kay.”

 

“… That was a rather quick response, and kind of redundant since I don’t really have control over what I’m getting from it… and I would have been thinking about it anyway since you said the names.”

 

Again, I turned to the portal to hide my embarrassment.

 

“… Wait, you don’t know exactly what you’ll be getting out of there do you?”

 

“Uh… not exactly, at best I can tell how big they are and if they are alive, but that’s the extent of my potential.”

 

“So… it could essentially be ANYTHING?”

 

“… Pretty much yeah.”

 

“Then you can take humans from there as well…”

 

I turned back to her and looked into her eyes for a second.

 

“… You mean I could meet THE Saint Lily?”

 

“Uh… I suppose so, and- WOW, you really idolize the woman don’t you, and I actually see the fangirl in your eyes right now.”

 

“W-well, I can’t help it; it was her actions that originally made the Breeder profession possible! She kept to the craft even after being shunned by her superiors and even made several towns over the love of Monster breeding. And Janeen as well! She would be so useful in tips around monster breeding, I mean, sure, I know the basics and a few tricks, but she has full knowledge and experience with her, it would be so nice to chat with her about breeding and-

 

“Alright! I get it; you are really excited over it!” Lisa interrupted, before smiling widely, “So what are you waiting for? Tuck in and all.”

 

I nodded fiercely and turned to-

 

The expectant face of Eve, her tail wagging as she smiled happily…

 

“… Oh yeah, this was originally for Eve…” Lisa echoed my thoughts and I felt a brief slump in my stance that I wouldn’t be meeting Saint Lily or Janeen until I got another Monster for Eve.

 

“It’s alright… I can experiment tomorrow.” I muttered, and then drew on the invisible hands and went into it; the pleasure trickled through my system again, but was sufficiently muted after having that session with Adam.

 

I felt around, brushing over one thing and another, I was awarded a few more memories, not the rush like before, just common scenes of male fucking this, Monster screwing that and… Whoa, that was a position we didn’t try…

 

“Concentrate you horny girl…” I blush a little as Lisa spoke up behind me, and delved in again, this time grabbing something, it felt pretty hairy… it had to be a Buttstalion or another Dickwolf, hopefully the former, Adam wouldn’t appreciate the competition.

 

It felt pretty bulky… Yeah, this would probably be it.

 

I then pulled, like a fishing rod I actually felt it pull from me a little, I grunted and pulled back again, it went back and forth and I was aware of a lot of sweat coming down my brow.

 

One final tug, and then the form came tumbling out and I let loose a deep breath, my body thrumming in exhaustion…

 

“Oh… god that was hard…”

 

“Uh, Breeder? You have a problem with the monster…”

 

I looked up and immediately felt myself choke, the Monster stood up and I was now fully aware why the thing I grabbed felt so big.

 

Her breasts were HUGE!

 

Oh great, an Holstaurus is what I get instead, just great, I mistaken her for a larger male monster, and her long hair hanging all around her body but have made it full more hairy then it should be!

 

I looked down at the slightly downcast face of Eve, she looked really sad.

 

“Uh, Eve…” She didn’t look up, which sparked a rather small amount of anger, it might have been Janeen’s pride as a Breeder not likely being ignored, I put that away and sat down beside her, and took her head in my hands, tilting it up towards me.

 

Oh god, she looked too cute right now, she must have really been looking forward to a huge cock…

 

“Eve?” She tried to look away, but I held her in place, “Eve, I’m sorry I couldn’t bring what you wanted out, you have to remember it isn’t easy for me, alright?”

 

She looked into my eyes a little, before nodding.

 

“So, you aren’t going to be disappointed about the girl you just met alright? And another thing, it is rude to not consider how good a Holstaurus can be as well, I mean for one thing you can-

 

I eyes bulged, and I looked her up and down, she gained a confused look as I felt around her stomach.

 

“Oh no… nononono!” I gripped Eve by her face, making her jump in fright, “Eve! Did Adam and you actually do it!?”

 

She held my gaze for a bit, before slowly shaking-

 

“Don’t think you can pull that one on me! Rapid stretch marks can be seen for three days afterwards, small, and especially since these are three days older, but I cannot believe I didn’t see these when dressing you!”

 

She whimpered slightly, and I felt my heart crumble.

 

“Look… just, where is he… she? Was its Dickwolf, female one?” Slow shake, “A Catgirl or guy then, alright,” Another shake, “What do you mean, if it isn’t a Catgirl or a Dickwolf… a Changeling trait? One of you two has-” Yet another negative, “GOOD GOD, I hate this game of twenty questions, what was it!?”

 

I pulled back and looked at her as she fidgeted slightly, before a slow dawning possibility came to mind.

 

“Oh fuck… a Futa-Catgirl?” This time, a nod, I felt myself near collapse.

 

“Uh… I’m a little lost here.” I turned to Lisa, standing there looking awkward.

 

“It’s… an accidently birth… they got lucky.”

 

She gaped, “Oh… well shit.”

 

“What I don’t know is how in the living fuck it got out of here! I mean, I had the doors locked, she shouldn’t have had any reason to leave with her parents… oh wait, she might have been really horny when she popped out, and her mom and dad were spent so… she had to look elsewhere.”

 

I looked back at Eve, “How did she get out?”

 

She pointed upwards, and I spied a slightly open window, several feet in the air…

 

“Fuck, high DEX type?”

 

Another nod…

 

“Do you need any help? I think I can get Bitch to sniff around with her dogs?” Lisa asked helpfully, I looked her up and down and considered it.

 

“Hmm… don’t go out of your way, I’m sure she can’t get into… okay, screw that thought, yes, she will likely trouble, I mean, it would be ONE thing if she was caught by a bunch of gang members as a NOMRAL Catgirl, I mean, a horny Catgirl’s first time outside the Monster realm? The equivalent of virginity if Monsters weren’t born already with broken labia’s during their time in the Monster realm by the way, is usually pretty normal in a respect with a single Monster and then they ramp up the pleasurable experiences, a full on Gang-bang would pretty much lighten her spirits, but that on her… yeah, she is definitely not going to be getting any without that somebody being pretty messed up.”

 

“… I am well and totally out of my depth here,” She signed deeply, “You need to teach me some of this Breeder shtick sometime soon, I don’t really like being confused.”

 

I simply nodded and took looked at the digital clock I had hung on the wall, I suppressed the familiar ‘Time to sleep’ reaction from Janeen, as being a Breeder required sleeping early and waking early.

 

“I think I can look around for clues for an hour or so… Adam! Are you…” I then stopped as I took in the forgotten figure in the room, looking rather lost as she looked around.

 

“… Ah, I knew I had forgotten something,” I turned to Lisa, “I’ll actually have to take a rain check on the search for now, introducing a new monster is vital to their development stage… actually, here is some good learning experience for you!” I snapped my fingers and took her arm, leading her to the Holstaurus, who was now looking in our direction…

 

And I realised that she had big bangs as well, I couldn’t see her eyes either, and it gave her a rather interesting sexy look in the terms of mysterious.

 

“Uh, I don’t think I meant RIGHT now…” Lisa muttered nervously, “But, alright then… what is a Futa by the way?”

 

I looked at her, and then over at Eve’s direction, she got the message and made the appropriate gestures.

 

“… I, I’m just going to stop asking questions.” Lisa said, placing her head into her hand, I decided to distract her from that by…

 

Explain what a Holstaurus is? How exactly their utilised? And how their breasts should be made extra sensitive through large amounts of sucking pressure on the nipples?

 

…

 

I… I can teach her the star system, for now.


	7. Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly, the new Holstaurus, gets a feel for the place (And Taylor feeling her) and then Taylor herself has to orginise a way to curry favor with the PRT in order for them to let go of of the sexual deviant Monster.
> 
> Warning, may contain milk

I carefully observed the large breasted Monster as she turned her back to me, showing her purple locks to me, an extravagant color, not counting the fur of Adam and Eve.

"Alright… Molly, just… relax…" I quietly whisper, trying to block out all my nervousness and refusing to wonder exactly why SHE should be the one who needed to relax.

Milking Holstaurus daily was a chore that should always be given time for, sure, even Janeen left it to happen because of the benefits, but that was a world that didn't mind the sexual frustration if it meant better sex afterwards.

Yes, Holstaurus are extremely horny and sensitive in their nipples and breasts in general, they were actually more troublesome in terms of going without some for a while, but if you milk them once a day; they would be satisfied despite their stamina.

The towering half-cow however, was rather too large for the traditional milking position.

"Uh, Caitlin, I need to bow forward, did you have any kids inspiring to be Breeders in your ranch?" She turned back to me and nodded slowly, "Nice, because… I am a bit shorter than a full sized Holstaurus milk drinking Breeder, so I need you to adopt the proper pose for children.

She nodded nervously once again, and this time bowed towards me, I myself sat down on my legs and looked at the twin valleys from the side, I gulped with my own brand of nervousness.

Technically, I was Bi now, and there was nothing weird about that… in Breeder terms, it wasn't really about who you got it from, pleasure was pleasure after all, there was only preference, like, did you want to be teased and licked in many lavish ways? Or bounded raw by a large cock?

Janeen didn't distinguish, she gave equal attention, time and love to each and every activity, giving or receiving pleasure happily from each and every giver and taker.

… Well, Monsters anyway, she found the old lays she had with Human boyfriends to be rather, boring, girls weren't much better without all the tricks that Monster could do, but they were better than small sized men at least.

I then reached forward and tentatively gripped at her nipples, I immediately knew this was the wrong move when she jerked slightly, I pulled back just as quickly.

Since I only have the memories of Janeen, I could of course know what to do in a situation involving breeding, but when it came it harvesting, I could only rely on muscle memory to do that job, I'm sure I could learn something from Janeen such as an unconscious trick of some sort that could help me with problems such as this.

So I then reached around and gently traced around her mound, and was rewarded with a shiver throughout her body, that's better; she must have been terribly confused when I had messed up the first time.

Teasing around the areola, I reached with my other hand to squeeze subtly each time and was rewarded with those low moans of arousal from deep inside her throat, looks like it was going better than I thought.

I then went over the nipples, squeezing around them gently and my fingers going around them very slowly and leisurely; it would only be a matter of time before-

**PLIP! PLIP!**

There we go…

Her nipples were fully erect, and I smiled a little at my success.

And then my grin subsided as another rush of memories were filtering through, this time of Janeen riding on the nipples of a Holstaurus since they were big enough to function as an erect penis.

I shook my head in exasperation, I was still trying to get over these enticing images thrown at me, I mean, I already fucked Adam, but I still wasn't sure about…

I paused at that.

Okay, I wasn't QUITE ready for satisfying the females of the Monster race yet, I mean, I saw nothing wrong with it thanks to the memories of Lily and Janeen, but I WAS originally a straight girl so…

It was just confusing; I suppose I'll have to take baby steps for now, it was kind of funny, I was usually jealous of any girl who had larger breasts than me, Holstaurus on the other hand flipped that table, I would break my back if I had them remotely this size, they were specially evolved for handling them, because of their developed spine structures, sizable muscle skin packed underneath the balancing fat around her body.

I let out a depressed sigh as the thought of a possible exception to my questionable sexuality brought up the memory of poor Cain somewhere in Brockton Bay.

I had already named her after Adam and Eve's first son, sure, it was debatable whenever Cain truly qualified as a guy or girl, but again I thought it appropriate to name her anyway as such.

Maybe naming her after the first murderer in religion isn't the best thing to do, but still, it fit the theme.

I took out the bucket I had brought from a gardening store and placed it underneath Molly's tits, and then took each of her nipples in my hands, I mentally made a side note into getting a stool sometime in the future.

With a squeeze and pull down, I was rewarded with a thick squirt of milk immediately, I repeated the action with my left hand, and it came out the same way, Molly moaned out in approval as I made a steady progress with her breasts, every now and then she would shiver in the obvious way that she had an orgasm when I had reached the right spots, the release was obviously needed as her face settled into a grin.

I heard a ringing suddenly sound out in the room, and turned my head to the small coffee table I managed to add to the Pen for my use, I looked back and forth between my hands pleasuring Molly and the ringing phone and reached a moment of indecision. I noticed the bucket was full however, and this meant she was already done by now, I gave a pat on her back and she eased back into standing position, happily walking away satisfied.

I then turned my attention back to the phone, Tattletale was calling…

* * *

"So… you're basically saying she is in lockup?"

"Yup, PRT found her, and now she is in a holding cell, managed to catch it on my regular soap opera."

"… Soap what?"

"I like watching the Wards get involved and whine about their problems every now and then on a hacked security camera feed, Vista has a crush on Gallant, he is dating Glory Girl, Aegis is trying to fill the role of leader after their last one moved up and Clockblocker is the regular comedian, it is exactly like a drama in a way."

"… Uh-

"Oh DON'T go dissing my hobbies, I bet you were raring to get rough with Adam before I called."

"N-NO!" I shouted and tried to regain my composure, "L-look, Cain is in confinement? Let's stick to THAT topic huh?"

"Alright, alright, don't have to get so defensive, I remember you saying a LOT of things when he was jamming his load up your-

"LISA!"

Oh god, why didn't I wear a muzzle… I don't need THAT image as well.

"Yeah, well they caught her about a couple days ago so…"

"I know; there is a real chance she has gone quite the bit sexually crazed since being shoved in there, four, five days maybe without sex? That is on the likely possibility she never got any before being captured, I don't know HOW I am going to get her back."

"Hmm… maybe you can work out a deal?"

"… Sorry?"

"Alright, here is how it goes, I know for certain you can't risk breaking her out, people think she is a Case 53 so they are just holding her until a proper prison is found, likely in the Birdcage, since Case 53's usually go there for everyone's own safety… but remember that run down you gave me of Consumables?"

I blinked, "Uh… ye- Oh you are fucking kidding me."

"Nope, I am fucking not; you have to do business as the Breeder of Brockton Bay if you want to work out a legal way to get her out."

"You DO know that more than half of said Consumables are sexual juices right?" I edged in, "I DOUBT they aren't going to put that stuff through an analyzer or something high tech, I don't want to do business and get busted as a sick sex peddler!"

"I'm pretty sure you also mentioned something about brewing said Consumables, mixing them, and fermenting so it is indistinguishable?"

I flushed a little, "Well, yeah… but they will want a rundown of my powers right?"

"Well there IS that, but as long as you choose your words carefully around Armsmaster, he has a lie detector by the way, it will be fine."

I thought through this a little, yes, this was a VERY dangerous plan, and I was really worried, VERY worried, but I didn't want Cain left on her own…

"Alright… alright, what do I have to do?"

"Well… first of all, you're going to have to make an impression."

* * *

"Soooooo… let me get this straight." The leather wearing supervillain intoned, "You want us, to commit a minor crime in the area, and get the Wards who are on patrol to jump on us, have Breeder," He looked over at me before going back to Tattletale, "Play hero, improve upon relations with the PRT, and therefore get rights to get back a Monster of hers from prison… is that about right?"

"Grue, believe me when I say she can handle a lot in the trust compartment other than being a Knight on her loyal, horny steed." I awkwardly shift on my seat, I was a bit uncomfortable about being inside the Undersiders secret lair so to speak, while Tattletale convinced her leader to do a staged act for my benefit, I also am a little nervous from how Bitch had been glancing at me a few times.

"No offense Breeder, but I don't really care how it turns out for YOU," I winched slightly, "Even if you give your guarantee you'll only attempt to hold us off and not capture us, I don't really see what is in it for the team, I don't know you well enough to pull a favor."

"She's the girl who helped me meet Juniors father~" Tattletale interjected with humor, Grue turned to her, and even if I couldn't see it, he was definitely glaring behind the lens, "Alright alight, there is another benefit to this alliance if we promise to go through with it."

There was a few seconds of silence before I realized I had to speak up, I stood up abruptly, before going through the pitch I set in my head, "Um, well you see, along with my power of controlling Monsters and summoning them, the Monsters themselves can produce certain Consumables that every several beneficial effects to the body."

I took out a jar from the bag I had slung over my shoulder, I picked it up from the recycling bin and had filled it with the newly milked Molly's breasts, but I'm keeping that quiet for now, "Not only are they rather tasty, they can increase the potential gain a person can get though exercise, offer several postive psychological and mental enhancements when brewed properly, and each have their own unique effects."

I shook the bottle a little, "If you help me get a good reputation with the PRT, the moment I'll be able to distribute this to the public, I'll give you a cut of the profits, and a discount if you ever want to buy any yourself."

He stood for a second and thought about the idea.

"... I'm not sure about the product discount, but a cut? For a one off favor?"

"Trust me, I don't want Cain to get sent off to the Birdcage or something." I grasped my hands together around the bottle of Holstaurus milk, "I... Its just one thing and I'll promise I won't ask anything that doesn't benefit yourself."

He tilted his head back and forth and sighed.

"Alright, we'll do it, it's clear you are really desperate."

I felt a grin stretch across my face, "Thank you! I owe you for this."

"You don't owe us anything, if anything we owe you for any future help you give involving... Tattletales kid." He shook his head in disbelief, "Seriously, fifteen and pregnant for a week, is anyone else thinking this situation is kind of fucked up?"

"Eh boss man, nothing about this situation is right." Regent, another member of the team, came back with a flat box, "Pizza's here by the way."

The other three Undersiders glared in his direction.

"... Oh right, you guys wanted Chinese takeaway."

"Nevermind, I had a craving for pepperoni anyway." Lisa muttered, and carefully leaned back on the sofa, "And to answer the question, yes, pretty fucked up, but I decided on this on my own, so PLEASE, don't make it awkward like the fathers in those 'My teenage daughter is PREGNANT' shows, the situation is a lot stranger than that."

"Fair enough." He then turned to me, "So when are we going to do this."

"Right now if possible, Cain is NOT going to last long without something to screw."

He stared at me for a second.

"... Oh, you don't know about the bit that the Monsters need regular sex before they go feral..."

"It would have been better not know to be honest."

"There's still one thing I want to know..." I looked over at Tattletale and she scowled slightly as I looked at Bitch sitting close to her.

"She has been... rather attached to you." She rolled her eyes in response.

"Ever since Junior has been growing, and she knew I was going to be giving birth to one, she appointed herself my bodyguard..." I tried to mask a giggle coming up my throat, "Don't even try, it won't be long until she asks YOU to give her a go with big and bushy to get a kid of her own."

I felt my mouth clamp shut up and looked over at the dog lover for confirmation.

She fidgeted a little, "Dogs... are nice..."

I felt a hand impact on my face in exasperation, before turning to Grue, "Your right, this is really fucked up."

* * *

"You know... when I said RIGHT now, I didn't actually think it actually would." I sighed, "There is too much happening in one night..."

"Tattletale has already memorized the patrol routes for the Wards, not actually hard since they rarely even change them." Grue commented, "Its not really public knowledge, but the Wards are never really meant to fight serious crime, no Endbringer attacks, no tousling with REALLY powerful Capes, they are basically just a PR deal."

"PR?"

"Yeah, it's actually kind of hilarious when Tattletale explained it, the guy who makes the costumes, Glem something, there are a number of times he sacrificed practicality for appearance, when your old enough to join the Protectorate you get a lot more leeway, but until then, your basically a parade float for other inspiring heroes."

I found myself frowning at the thought, "I can get that... from a better cities standpoint, but this is Brockton Bay, we have three major gangs tearing it to pieces, can they really get away with that?"

"PR is pretty much what is keeping the PRT afloat around here, they can't even keep out the gangs, so they just make sure it doesn't escalate."

Again, I felt a hit to the image of the heroes I always adored, they weren't doing anything to get rid of the gangs?

"Ah, here they come, looks like Kid Win is there... can't see the other, they usually go in pairs, better make our entrance anyway." He nodded to me and I waved him off, he jumped on top of one of Bitch's dogs and it made its way to a computer software store, Bitch and Regent also on the other two, Tattletale couldn't make it due to being pregnant. I breathed in calming lungs of air.

"Alright Adam, Eve?" I turned to them and... and frowned as they sprung apart.

"... Seriously? You were having a heavy petting session NOW?!"

Somehow, Adam adopted a sheepish expression with his wolfish snout, before pointing towards Eve, she tried to adopt a innocent expression.

"... Sometimes, I wonder who is wearing the pants in you guys relationship."

I shook my head and gestured to Adam, he crouched down and let me on top, and I gripped at his fur, nervous again.

"Alright guys, remember what we are doing, a quick in and out, beat back our guys but DON'T hurt them that bad okay? Just put on a good show."

"Eve, you go after Regent, Adam, take on Bitch's dogs, remember, be convincing, not violent."

Forward we went, and I took in the scene, Kid Win was firing lasers through the Darkness of Grue, and seemed to be juggling Regent AND Bitch's dogs well, using his floating skateboard to keep out of reach, I suppose he was patrolling alone.

Just as planned, I jumped off Adam's back and rolled into the Darkness from Grue, and a clear path was open inside for me, leading me to him, I moved towards him and prepared a punch towards him, he stumbled at my pretty weak hit, likely just playing the part and his power dispersed around us, he jumped back and I took the crowbar he lent to me for a weapon, rather strange I was using it against him, I had to get into shape afterwards.

Kid Win thankfully came up behind me and Grue 'retreated', I kept up the act by chasing after him, but gave up after he jumped on the dog and watched as they ran, darkness falling over them immediately and disappeared into the night.

I watched them go, and turned to Adam who's tongue rolled out in slight exhaustion, "Seriously, we need to get you back in shape..."

"Hey, thanks for the assist." I turned towards the Ward and took a few seconds to make a convincing greeting.

"It wasn't much..." Yes, SO not an awkward greeting.

"Doesn't look like much of a weapon however." He stared at the crowbar and I blushed behind my scarf.

"Yeah... my power if more subtle, these guys are more suited for that stuff." I pointed behind me where Eve and Adam were.

"I can see that..." He then stared a little longer at the right of me and his eyes widened behind his visor before schooling his expression, it seems he recognises Eve, or at least her species...

"Uh, so new Cape?" He looked back at me and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, just starting out actually, you'd think it was easy finding crime, but I guess its not exactly THAT easy to find a drug deal or gang meeting around." I rolled my eyes convincingly, "And who would have figured when I WASN'T actively searching for crime that it happened in front of me, bad luck right?"

"I suppose..." He cleared his throat, "Well, I probably should give the whole 'Join the Wards' speech here, it kind of is a requirement for all inspiring heroes out there, what's your name actually?"

"Farmer." Hiding my name was kind of painful, but Tattletale said it wasn't exactly the best name to be throwing around in the hero community, especially how the Director of the PRT happened to be a Nilbog survivor, what shitty luck...

"Hmm, so what, the power to make crops grow?" The quip made me feel even more depressed that my original name was a lot more accurate.

"Well, 'Caretaker' seemed a little motherly." I turned to Adam and patted his leg, he went down on fours and I climbed on top, "These guys are kind of part of my powers you see, so I figured, cats, dogs and all that."

"Are these the only guys you've got running around?" He was obviously hinting at Cain.

"Yeah actually, their daughter is somewhere about and we've been looking for her everywhere, they are kind of anxious." Not true, they didn't even think to tell me they birthed her let alone went missing, Monsters don't really get family bonds...

"Oh... well I guess there is another reason you should probably report to the PRT..."

"Hey, who the fuck is this?"

I looked up from Kid Win to see a dark clothed figure come from the shadows, clutching a crossbow, and a hockey mask on her face.

"Shadow Stalker..." Kid Win said in slight exasperation, "If you DIDN'T go ahead of me, you would have noticed the Undersiders had ambushed me."

"The Undersiders..." She growled aggressively, "Grue was here?"

"Yeah, as well as Hellhound and Regent, attacking me, alone..."

"Where did they go?"

"They already left a long time ago, geeze, can't you see I'm greeting a new Cape here." He turned to me, "Sorry, Shadow Stalker can be... abrasive."

She snorted and looked at me, her eyes looking up and down me mounted on Adam...

She nodded, apparently liking what she saw...

Dammit Cordelia!

"Alright... so what was that you were saying?"

"Yeah... um, we may have found your... kid?" He looked down at the green Dickwolf and awkwardly talking to it.

"Really? Where is she?"

He looked back up and me and his head went back and forth.

"Uh... it's a long story... When can you come up to the PRT?"

"Well if it means I find my little Cain then it can be right now."

"Great... just uh, come with us I guess." He touched the side of his head, "Kid Win to PRT, had an encounter from the Undersiders, and helped out by new Cape, prep a welcoming committee and... yeah, you'll get it when we get there... Armsmaster sir, it is kind of hard to speak about it RIGHT now... *sigh* Hold on a minute." He says to me, and walks off to preserve some form of politeness while talking to Armsmaster.

Oh god Armsmaster, i just realized I was talking to actual heroes and I would likely meet the Protectorate while I was at it!

The Cape geek inside me swelled a little at the thoughts.

"So... he looks pretty vicious." I snapped out of my thoughts to look over at Shadow Stalker, who was looking at Adam, "Is he a 53 gone wrong or your power?"

53? I decided to put that on the back burned for now, "The second one, I can drag out guys like these and they follow my commands... well, within reason."

"Within reason?"

"You know, self preservation and all, I can't order them to jump off a cliff or walk into fire or something of that nature." Not to mention if they get a little impatient for sex... I was able to satisfy Adam with Eve but I don't think it would have turned out well if Adam was the first one I pulled out.

"Well you must put him to work a lot..." She looked up at me, a slight bit of disdain seemed present, "Why does he listen to you anyway, you look a bit small to be giving orders to a predator."

The sudden aggressive attitude caught me off guard and I felt Adam growl in disapproval, I pat his neck to calm him down. "There are other ways... to sooth the savage beast than power you know..." I felt cursed my head for not phrasing that better, please think music, PLEASE!

"Hmm..." She looked at Eve for the first time and back, "So what is her deal?"

"Eh, her species is a little more agile than strong." I looked over at Eve who wagged her tail in response, "She can kick but with the best of them, just quicker."

"She looks weak..." I was kind of put off how this mindset seemed to go, Janeen would have pegged her for a Feral mentality the moment she saw her.

But looking deeper, she would have concluded how it was likely an act, with the right pokes and prods, she would likely turn out to be surprisingly submissive.

God, what is with Janeen and making life lessons sound like SEX!? I know it is easy for her to relate to but...

"Alright, the HQ gave the go ahead, alright Farmer, I'll just lead the way." Kid Win came in before Shadow Stalker could talk again, as if knowing she was a little harsh with me, he glared a little at her and then stepped onto his hover-board and floated upwards.

A minute later, I was following the techno skater and the cloud of indistinguishable black on top of Adam, and Eve following close behind, I ran through the lines in my head a few times, and tried to put down the fear I had that things were not going to go well.


	8. Now Let's Talk Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor has a round of negotiations, they seem to fail spectacularly, and leaves the place in a sour mood.

Well… this was certainly awkward…

 

I was currently sitting in a room and waiting for someone to greet me with Eve contently sitting on the floor, I arrived at the PRT HQ easily enough, and I had to leave Adam outside due to his bulk being too big to fit through doorways, and so I left in under PRT watch, with a firm warning to behave.

 

I scratched behind Eve’s ears and she purred in content, what I wouldn’t give to be carefree right now, I just was told to wait here by Kid Win and have been here for several minutes.

 

I jumped a little when Eve got closer and settled her head into my lap; she smiled up at me and…

 

“No Eve… not now alright,” She pouted visibly, “Look, I already gave you a round on Adam, you’ll have to just take it alright?” She nodded but still looked disappointed, I scratched again behind her ears and she regained her dopey smile.

 

I click, and I looked up the see…

 

MISS MILTIA!

 

Oh god this was… my god I was geeking out!

 

I clamped down on my urge to smile like an idiot and simply waved awkwardly as she sat down across from me.

 

My hand immediately dropped when I realized I was still waving it, already I was blushing slightly as my awkward mishaps; I was not dealing with this well…

 

“So, Farmer was it? Thank you for cooperating with us.” I saw her pull out a few files from the papers she had, I didn’t even realize she was carrying anything…

 

“Uh, yes, yes I am.”

 

“How long has it been since you became a Cape?”

 

“I little over a week, I managed to make a basic costume easily enough and well, animals, farmer, here I am.”

 

“Hmm… okay, for purposes of the file we’re making, we need to answer some questions about your, sorry what do you call them?”

 

I didn’t yet, “Creatures, Wolfman, Catgirl, they all are very literal in name you know.”

 

“I suppose they would be…”A small crinkle in her scarf told me she was smiling, “Okay, what are the abilities of each creature you have?”

 

“Well, Eve is this little girl here.” I pet her head like an overgrown housecat, she purred in approval, “She is very agile, flexible and fast.  She has claws so those do some damage, plus she follows all my commands, Adam outside is the same, and the inverse in ability, strength and endurance.”

 

Miss Militia nodded along with my words, “Yes, that seems to tie in with what we know… now, do they breed at all?”

 

“Hmm? Oh they have a normal sexual appetite if that’s what you’re asking.”

 

She blinked, and she obviously looked quite surprised that a fifteen year old was saying these things, and leaned forward, “Define ‘normal’”

 

“They do it once a week at least.” No need to say that is how long they can put it off for, not what they do regularly.

 

“Hmm… how often do they get pregnant?”

 

“I haven’t been able to witness the event myself.” I only managed to find out later, after looking at Eve’s baby fat.

 

I am suddenly glad that mind reading Capes aren’t common.

 

“Kid Winn mentions that you said Eva and Adam had a daughter…”

 

“Yes?”

 

“… How are you exactly aware of this?”

 

“Well isn’t it obvious it? When I called Adam and Eve and Cain from Monster land or whatever it’s called, they were a dead ringer as a family.”

 

“Really? You could just tell?”

 

“Well yeah, what’s wrong with that?”

 

“They are both completely different species and apart from Cain’s mother and sharing a similar colour of coat, I don’t see where Adam comes into the equation.”

 

I tapped my chin in thought, it was a fair point. I myself wouldn’t have been able to tell the difference if there wasn’t only one Futa Catgirl in the entire universe, but then I ringing memory from Janeen.

 

“When you know your stuff well enough, it just comes naturally.” I quoted, “Or, you know, it could be a part of my power.”

 

“That makes sense.” She nodded in satisfaction, “Do you know the time between conception and birth for them?”

 

“I’ve only had them for about a week you know…”

 

“Yes, I suppose that makes sense.” Dodged that one! “But you don’t have a rough estimate?” Dammit, think of an excuse…

 

I shrugged, “I have to measure how long from start to finish to give you a number, sorry.”

 

“I suppose that’s fair; there is only so much a Parahuman can know about their own-

 

She stopped suddenly, and I cocked my head in confusion, she fidgeted, “Uh… is everything okay?”

 

“Yes! I mean, uh…” She looked down, and it took a split second to realize why.

 

It was a combination of the stiffened and slightly titled back position of her body, and the fact Eve didn’t have her head on my lap anymore.

 

“Whoooooaaa… Eve back here, come on, _now!_ ” I disappointed mew sounded under the table and the half feline’s head appeared back again, her face resting on my lap.

 

“I… I am _really_ sorry she can be… affectionate.”

 

“Um, yes, I uh…” She had a little hint of a blush and coughed awkwardly, “She was rather… surprising.”

 

“Yeah, sometimes she can be… affectionate.” I lamely stated.

 

“Sorry, this isn’t an official question, but are you _really_ comfortable with those things happening?”

 

I tilted my head, and again quoted Janeen, “If you watch two dogs in heat going at it, would you find that off putting? Or just what nature intended?” Of course that was a speech she had given an Order asshole who tried to pressure her into closing her ranch… of course, then she went all flirty and said she wouldn’t mind joining in and- stopping now.

 

“Yes, the case is slightly different here.”

 

“If you’re talking about the human resemblance, no, I don’t find it uncomfortable, what? You think a farmer is put off by what his livestock are doing? Then he shouldn’t rightfully be a farmer should he?”

 

She gave a sigh, “Okay Farmer, I get it; it must be either your mind-set or another part of your powers…” She straightened up in her chair and looked at me seriously, “Now… onto the case of the one we have in our possession, Cain?”

 

“Yeah, I have this whole bible theme going on so I thought, why not?”

 

“You named her after the first murderer in religious history?”

 

“Well of course you say it like _THAT,_ but before he was a killer, he was Adam and Eve’s son, so I figured, why not?”

 

“Very well… you have to understand that letting Cain go would be difficult considering the crimes on her head.”

 

“She didn’t do anything bad did she?” I was kind of worried; I didn’t really get any details on what exactly she did to wind up in jail.

 

“It was one count of attempted rape that we know of.”

 

I raised an eyebrow, it was kind of understandable how much of a lack of surprise that was, but I was actually surprised it was only one count, and that she hadn’t succeeded. I caught my train of thought quickly, no, that WASN’T good, and it was actually pretty dire.

 

“Uh, who was the victim?”

 

“… A male ABB member…” She tried to stay serious but a slight twitch in her eye showed she didn’t much believe it herself.

 

“Well are you sure it was rape? I mean did she her ass poking in the air and begging him to-

 

“NO!” She burst out and put her face into her hands, and breathed deeply, “She was chasing HIM, and we got a statement from said victim under a lie test that she was… aroused.”

 

“Ah, so then her mast was fully-

 

“ _Please_ keep this professional!”

 

Wow, I can’t believe how funny it was to actually tease somebody else, it’s actually pretty funny.

 

“I am, and if she wasn’t getting any after likely adopting the Catgirl stance for taking it I guess she thought he was playing hard to get.”

 

“Hard to _get,_ he was desperate and disgusted.”

 

“I suppose he must have been a homophobe then.” I shrugged, “I would have been more worried for Cain, see Eve here, they are just playful animals, like cats, they wouldn’t hurt a fly and prefer to be the passive ones when engaging in some sweet loving.”

 

“… Wait, I can get Eve since she is with Adam, but how… oh…”

 

“I DID say they were like animals didn’t I? It doesn’t matter; blood or not her daddy will still stick it up her like-

 

“OKAY! Enough of that now.” I couldn’t help a giggle escape my throat, it was so obvious that Miss Militia was really awkward around this kind of thing, but slightly interested…

 

 **“Pssst!”** I blinked and looked to my right, where a mini Marchioness in a sexy little devil costume sat, **“Here’s what you do, you get to arrange a future appointment with the PRT, make sure they send this little number and lure her into the Pen, and then, hold her down as Adam’s encouraged love hammer bounds into her pussy while she _screams_ it ecstasy and also Cain as she fills the bitch’s throat full of her love cream! Spit-roast her like a barbecue and leave her covered in fluids on the hard floor, _begging_ for more!”**

_“Don’t listen to her!”_ I turned to the right, and on that shoulder sat Saint Lily, with a transparent robe beckoned to me, _“Let not her enticing opinions sway you, instead show her the tender side, arrange a future meeting with her, and bring her to a hotel room, where Eve and Caitlin shall laver her body with licking foreplay, and caress her love tunnel and breasts lovingly, and when she approaches her climax, she will fully fall under the charm of her own sex and then, she will help service the two back and fall in love with the course tongues and hard breasts they have to offer…”_

… Wait; are you two both sides of my morality, my sexuality or my fetishes?

 

_“I think it is all three my dear.”_

**“Yeah, now Lily, you look RAVISHING in that robe of yours, mind if I… have a test drive?”**

_“Only if you pick up your feet dear, I after all managed to fuck an army of monsters for several days straight.”_

**“Oh yeah? Well I make females not be able to walk for several _weeks_ straight, let’s do this!”**

Before I knew it they booth stripped down to the nude and… by the goddess of CHAOS my imagination was messed up, and _arousing,_ I actually want to know which would last longer in real life!

 

“Hello?” I snapped out of it and ignored the writhing bodies on top of my head that I had made up out of sexual frustration, and turned back to her.

 

“Look… the bottom line is, whatever the circumstances, there was still some distress on the victims part.”

 

“An ABB gang member? Distressed?”

 

She winched slightly, “Um, poor choice of words, what I meant was-

 

“No, I’m not letting that go.” I seriously wasn’t, what the hell was she saying? “Don’t you think that is a rather hypocritical statement, isn’t it a hero’s _job_ to be beating my thugs and villains, why are you taking his side in the argument?”

 

“It isn’t a question of his position; I am saying that if it was a civilian-

 

“If it was a helpless civilian she wouldn’t have touched them.” I ground my teeth angrily, “You seriously don’t think I raised them to tell what the difference is?”

 

“Even then you can’t say that it is right to-

 

“Right to what, chase down a gang member on the street? Are you actually taking that guys words one hundred percent, maybe from his perspective it might seem like what you’re suggesting, but haven’t you considered that he might be trying to make himself look sympathetic?”

 

“I, well-

 

“If you are only enforcing order for the sake of enforcing order, then you aren’t justice, you are routine…” My teeth grit angrily, “You are taking the side of a person who has beaten, hurt and bullied people in his life, against something different, what does that say about you?”

 

She was silent, she couldn’t think of anymore words, I took a deep breath, and relaxed.

 

“How much is for her bail?”

 

“… It’s… a little more complicated than that.” She sounded, broken, did I do that?

 

“One count of attempted rape, only witness was a deranged ABB member, is there anything else I should know that seems to so make it necessary to separate a family from each other?”

 

The door opened again, I looked up to see…

 

Armsmaster, funny, I was excited to see actual heroes, but now it was, dull.

 

“The director wishes to see you.” He said curtly to me, he turned to Miss Militia, “She says you are relieved for now.”

 

She nodded shortly and stood up, walking out the door.

 

Without so much as a gesture, Armsmaster walked away, and I followed after.

 

00000000000000000

 

“So… you’re saying there is a way to work this out?” I said shortly, I looked at Miss Piggott, she was heavily built, not overweight exactly but it was clear she had some health problems.

 

“Yes, after looking into the, evidence, involved, we can conclude it is rather shaky grounds in which we are presenting our case.”

 

“Of course” I answer, surprisingly with a level voice, holding down the point that it took a fifteen year old girl to point this out, “And?”

 

“We have decided to wipe the slate of the few scratches it has. The case being that we give your property back, in exchange of a Cape screening and full brief of your abilities, and those of the extension of your powers.”

 

“Adam, Eve, Cain and Molly you mean?”

 

“Yes… there is a fourth one?”

 

I waved my hand dismissively, “She isn’t a fighter, far too docile for that, she only stays home and keeps the place warm.”

 

“Where exactly do these, creatures come from, you said that they never gave birth.”

 

“I can take them out of another dimension so to speak, they all came from it, but it takes a lot of effort and power to pull it off. It took me the full day to rest up after pulling out Adam and Eve in the same go.”

 

“So Cain… came out as well? Mother, father and daughter in the same place, isn’t that quite the coincidence.”

 

“They all came from the same place, if that’s what you’re asking; don’t question me how powers work.

 

“But we will, as I said you will undergo a screening of your abilities, and answer all questions there.” She laced her fingers and stared at me, “Also, you will notify the PRT whenever you plan to summon a new monster, and bring it in for testing just like the others before it.”

 

I held her look, “Very well, I suppose that makes sense.”

 

“Good, since there is a fourth in your collection, you will come back at a later scheduled date with all of them and afterwards we can organise the release of the one we have in captivity. Are we clear?”

 

“Crystal.”

 

And that was how my meeting with Miss Piggott went.

 

…

 

Well, she is better than some members of the Order at least, nearly bearable.

 

But maybe that’s because Order hold a special place of hate for me.


	9. Girl Talk and Awkwardness...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, find ourselves with Lisa and Taylor, bonding happily, and we get together for the tests! And even if everybody has their clothes on throughout the affair...

“Wow… you’re really angry aren’t you?”

 

“What makes you say _that?”_ I shout over to her, I grit my teeth and turned back to the task at hand.

 

“Maybe it’s got something to do with the fact you called me over to talk about how the PRT trip went and you are also working off your stress by fucking Adam.”

 

I gasp out loud as I thrust back down on the meaty Dickwolf dick I filled me up so completely as Adam himself sat on the floor. For those brief moments of bliss, I could forget that entire building full of hypocritical, idiotic, kidnapping son of a bit-

 

“ _Oooookay,_ can I just say this is turning me on _A LOT_ as well, come on remember to let me have a turn after this alright?”

 

Adam swung his hips up and I gave a short yelp, “Y-yeah, I’ll make sure to do that, yeah are you getting close to cumming you _hot stud, make sure you fill me up lots-_

“Taylor… you are really, _really_ angry, something tells me you don’t like my idea of giving your product now.”

 

“Nope, _fuck THAT!”_ I punctured the point with another grinding dip halfway down Adam’s pole, “There is no possible way, even if you threatened to _WRAP_ me in ribbons and serve me up on a Hiliard _FUCK-feast,_ would I make any business with those assholes. They are bigger assholes than a Kittengirl’s after it being _FORCED_ down a Butt-Stallions flag pole so far that pre-cum comes _pouring_ out her _throat!_

“… I don’t know what those two are.”

 

 _“STILL!_ No way in _HELL!”_ With that I forced down another inch from my last record of how deep I could go, I didn’t care if I broke something; I was going to conquer this mass of cock if it was the last thing I did!

 

“… Okay, so what were the conditions? Oh, it was the ‘be under our watch 24-7’ or we won’t give back your friend right?”

 

“Yeah- UP!” WOW! Adam was really getting into it now!

 

“… Sorry, I’m too horny to use my power straight, let me give Eve a spin.”

 

“Huh-OH! OH! OH-k-AY!” Yeah, he was getting _really_ into it!

 

_Come on you juicy hunk of horny might, fill me up with that boner batter, give me so much that I’ll taste for the rest of the fucking DAY!_

0000000000

 

You know… the worst things about my power in order: my brother dying, the headaches, my parents taking advantage of them and Coil taking advantage of them. The fifth one had to be the overcharge of information.

 

Why? Because quite simply, I would have remained a virgin for life and I would never be able to have a proper relationship without my power filling me with less than wholesome facts.

 

I originally thought it was a rather small problem considering what my life was like at the moment, but it wasn’t until I met ‘Breeder’ did I truly realise how sexually frustrated a teenager can get.

 

It was a lot.

 

I parted the curtains that were placed around Eve’s bed since I’ve been gone, and was met with a rather arousing sight.

 

Molly was here as well, and Eve was on top of her, having a quite literal case of a cat getting her milk.

 

So apparently I was bi-sexual, good to know.

 

“Hey Eve~” I called out; she lifted her head from the process of licking on the hard nipples of the Holstaurus to look glassy eyed up at her name.

 

I was already taking my clothes off at this point, “Remember me? Your friend Lisa, and let me tell you, I’m already wet…”

 

Taking off my underwear as I stepped forward, I let the Catgirl crawl up to me and she sniffed at my dripping pussy. It wasn’t long till I felt a warm appendage lick into my region, lapping up my juices.

 

My hands came around and hugged around her head, drawing her luscious lips and rough tongue deeper into me, I _wanted it._

The good thing about my power, is that it seemed to look at sex with these guys as favorable. It wasn't doing anything off-putting; it was _enhancing_ my experience with so much _enticing_ information…

 

I looked up to see Molly trot over to us, I had to use my own brain and remember the signs that showed what a Monster was thinking. Considering her slow walk and hip movement, she was put off by being interrupted, and wants me to make up for it.

 

It wasn't long till her obscenely sized hooters were placed in front of my face. I wasted no time in opening my mouth, just in time to let out an aroused groan from Eve’s actions, and latched around her nipple.

 

I instantly tasted a slight squirt, milk? It was delicious and warm; I sucked and slurped at the teats of this Cow-Hybrid as she in turn shivered at the attention I was giving her.

 

I moaned sharply, as Eve’s tongue now went _inside,_ inside me, just like a member only _filled_ with coiling and powerful muscles, it didn’t reach as far, but it felt _soooooo_ good all the same.

Her furry paws tickled as she suddenly gripped my ass and I felt myself fall back on the numerous pillows scavenged for Eve’s bed. I didn’t want to let go of the milky substance, so I bit down and I loud droning groan came out of Caitlin’s lips.

 

And so the sweaty orgy continued happily for the next two hours.

 

000000000

 

“Alright, so what’s the plan?” Lisa asked as we both sat back in the small tub I managed to dig up from an abandoned family home, it was in one piece so I thought it could be useful.

 

Filling it with water was rather… easy, Lisa was helpful last time pointing at where a water main could be located, and with some certain building skills… I made a pilfered source.

 

To think, that was the guiltiest I felt at the time about my career as a hero, but a bath was _essential_ after a long fucking.

 

I rubbed my thighs together, savoring the numb and nice feeling from Adam’s enthusiastic cooperation at my stress relief.

 

“Consumables are a no go, I’ll play nice and bring my Monsters over to flip through hoops for them, but any others I call out are going too told to them under _my_ decisions. I need to find somewhere to keep them as well, I don’t want any future complications to happen and they walk in here someday.”

 

“Hmm… and I suppose when they learn about Junior…”

 

“Yeah, _that_ isn’t going to pan out well, so can I ask that you try and keep your baby on the down low?”

 

“It’s going to come out eventually you know, we’re villains, they are going to find our hideout and before you know it, Murphy will come along and kick as when we’re down.”

 

“I know… that’s why I need you to keep it a secret as long as you can.”

 

“… Oh, so that’s you plan huh?” A smirk spread across her face as she caught up with what I was saying.

 

“The PRT have PR pretty much in their name, right now I’m weak because I’m not known, they can send in experienced heroes and civilians will just see me as another villain.” I grit my teeth, “But… I am going to make them like the Monster Breeding vs Order debate. When Monster breeding became popular, the Order could only suppress its activities, outright stopping them was never going to work because the people would riot, Order did the stupid think and didn't stamp it out before it took root.”

 

“So I have to make myself popular, help out the unfortunate, take out rival gangs, and basically so I am so deep-rooted into Brockton Bay that even when secrets come falling apart, the PRT can’t touch me!”

 

“Alright… I can see that happening, I really can.” Lisa smiled happily, “Of course… even then you would be another Vigilante, Rouge’s get to have a lot of free reign you see because the PRT would be seen as disrupting free choice otherwise, that would be your better choice.”

 

“Yes… that’s why I’m selling Consumables to the public, if I was prepared to do it for the analysis heavy PRT, then I would be prepared for civilians.”

 

“Wow… you are really an evil mastermind aren’t you?”

 

My face grew warm, “W-well… they just remind me too much of the Order… they have become contradictory, routine… I think Miss Militia was different but she was caught up with the system as well.” I slumped deeper into the bath, up to my chin, “… The heroes I looked up to are fading away…”

 

I felt a shift, and Lisa squeezed up next to me, an arm around my shoulder, “Hey… it’s alright, sometimes reality is a harsh mistress.” She snorted, “I know you’ve gone through hell in your real life, but Cape life is real cut-throat… I didn’t even want to be a villain you know.”

 

I looked up at her.

 

“I was recruited at gunpoint… I know this is _pretty_ heavy to lay on you, but you have really opened me up over the last week,” She smirked, “In more than one way as well…”

 

“So… I get it, life is getting kind of heavy, if you don’t have faith in heroes anymore, become the hero you want to me.”

 

She then leaned in and kissed me on the cheek, and I blinked at her.

 

“… Oh what the hell?” She then leaned in again and I felt myself stiffen as her lips brushed against mine, and then pushed forward to deepen the exchange.

 

Once, me and Emma had kissed out of curiosity when we were still friends, it was ‘yucky’ and weird at the time, but here, I couldn't help my relax into it as we simply held each other.

 

And then… it got kind of steamy.

She suddenly leaned against me in the bath, her knee went between my thighs and I felt a tongue brush against my lips, before I knew it we were exchanging tongues together. For several minutes we sucked the inside of each other’s mouths in fiery passion, melting into each other so easily…

 

And then, we pulled apart.

 

“Well… that was certainly interesting.” She stated briefly, licking her lips, “Looks like you have the same effect as your Monsters, so I don’t feel like I want to puke when I think of you sexually.”

 

“T-that’s… nice?” I tilted my head in confusion, and slight embarrassment as well.

 

“Hehe, something tells me we have to experiment on this in the future.” She smiled in warm contentment, and an undertone of lust, “Let’s just clean-up for now, I still have milk up in my love tunnel.”

 

I paused, and looked at her with an open jaw.

 

“W-wait, you mean you and M-Molly…”

 

“Yup! You won’t believe how hard those things can get.”

 

I flushed immediately; I was very familiar with how they could get…

 

“… Oh… well, at least your living up to your Farmer name.” My head fell into my arms just as quickly.

 

“So… about Junior, he will be coming out in three days right?” She looked down at her stomach and gave it a pat, “I was actually wondering… what the birthing like exactly?”

 

I took a basin and filled it with water, and then poured it over my head to get rid of the drying Dickwolf cum on hair, “Hmm, it should be fairly interesting, the process is basically a portal, now in purebred Monsters the females stomach would inflate and deflate rapidly within a period of several minutes, and then a portal would open up and spit out their fully grown child that aged in the Monster realm for several years.”

 

“For a Human/Monster one… it would be the same, only you have to ‘birth’ the portal.”

 

“… That… sounds kind of dangerous.”

 

“No, not at all, the portal is the shape of a baseball, and a little bigger, it will be like laying an egg of something, and it seems to seek an exit all by its self.”

 

“… Let me guess, it feels _really_ good because of it?”

 

“… Well, if it felt _bad_ I doubt many Breeders’ would want to get pregnant…”

 

“Don’t you worry, I pretty much accepted that there is very little chance I will ever find something the least bit sexual when it comes to your powers.” She stretches and lies back smiling, “As long as I get some wild dog/cat/cow sex, and whatever else pops out of that portal, I’m not going to complain about it.”

 

“Well then… seriously tho, what about the future pregnancies you’ll get when your fucking Adam or some future male Monster again? I don’t think you can risk the weeks piling up or the expense in keeping them all.”

 

“Yeah, I suppose the food budget will get pricey… thankfully Bitch has her dogs so, there’s a plus.” She tilted her head at me, “Hmm… we have to work out a deal for you too don’t we?”

 

“Yeah… I've just been pilfering the remains that she leaves behind whenever we meet, and that was mostly for Adam because he’s so big, Molly needs a lot of produce to maintain her fat and milk reserves.”

 

“… And keep her alive?”

 

“Huh? No I’m not really worried about that, it’s the several issues that come when their nipples aren't moistened with their milk for a while; they can get _very_ irritable that way. Not to mention she will fall over herself if she loses her balance of fat, she can get really clumsy if she loses a pound either way.”

 

“… Monsters are weird.”

 

“Breeders made a science out of them that makes them better than any Thinker in the world because trying to make sense of Chaos doesn't every turn out well otherwise.”

 

0000000000000000

 

… I just realized exactly how strange it would be coming to the PRT now.

 

When I needed to bring Molly as well… that wasn’t so much of a problem, Adam could carry her the way, and new clothes were easy enough as well, I simply had to bring it a few sizes down from ‘Margo’s Mother’ and I was able to make a nice shirt that was more like a drape that had a collar, it had to be to clamp around her neck and avoid her horns.

 

It covered her breasts however, and that was good enough for me, I simply tied the bottom of it to tighten around her stomach and then her breasts were finished.

 

The trousers were actually rather easy, they were XXX-Large from a normal store; they fit her fashionably and _still_ looked rather tight, her hooves stuck out rather obviously from the bottom, a tail hole was cut out.

 

I have to also make some unique clothes for Cain when she comes back not that I think about it…

 

Wait, why is it weird to bring these guys to PRT HQ right now?

 

It is in broad daylight… I can’t help but feeling really nervous.

 

It didn’t help that Lisa picked up on this and gave me a call, and said ‘If you’ve got it, flaunt it’ jokingly.

 

It just makes this seem all the more like an exhibition.

 

Not to mention I need to take a public transport up to the floating base.

 

Joy…

 

And so I was standing with Adam, Eve and Caitlin to wait for it.

 

People nearby were understandably nervous… and a number of males and some females took a glance at my Monsters in curiosity, and _curiosity._

I think Molly and her Probably-M-Sized breasts were quite noticeable, I think I would have been worried if it wasn't for Breeder’s acceptance that people feel naturally attracted to Monster’s when they aren’t Battle-Feral.

 

It wasn’t long till the floating cart came, thank god.

 

When we got on board, lots got off, and some stayed…

 

A few surprisingly got on with us.

 

I looked out the corner of my eyes to see a familiar costume; I remembered seeing it in passing when I was at hospital.

 

Panacea, she was glancing at our little group as well.

 

I needed to have a lesson of Cape mechanics from Tattletale when I get back, I can’t just get into Cape society without knowing much of who is in it, and all I know is that she one of the best healers in the world.

 

I looked over the city as it passed by; it was so small from up here…

 

Maybe this is why the heroes forget what is important; ignorance of the smaller things happening in the world sounds better than simply ignoring the problems that are right in their face.

 

“Cat I pet you?” I turned my head to look at a little girl who was looking up at a certain Catgirl; Eve was looking back and simply tilted her head in confusion. I smiled slightly at the exchange.

 

“Eve?” She turned at her name, “Play nice alright?”

 

She nodded with a serious face, and then crouched down to eye level with the kid; she immediately started petting Eve’s fur happily. I had to bite my lip to not shout how adorable it was.

 

Soon enough, we stopped at the base and got off, the little girl’s parents walked off with her. I took a moment to ponder why exactly they didn’t pull their child away from some Cape’s they never seen before, it was kind of sad that they neglected her safety.

 

I didn’t swell on that I moved inside the building to find myself at a receptionist room.

 

…

 

That wasn’t what I was expecting.

 

000000000000

 

“… You know, I appreciate that you would like to keep me and my friends here waiting, especially when the chairs are so comfortable.” I casually comment as a PRT employee led me and my Monsters down a hallway, thirty minutes after arriving.

 

“Preparations were made for your tests; the people there were simply prepping the equipment.”

 

“Well that would be believable; if it hadn’t been for the fact we had a scheduled time.”

 

He didn’t comment, and we simply kept walking.

 

Eventually we came into a room where a number of people in white coats were, there was several different items around the room that I recognised and some that I didn’t, and Panacea.

 

One of the scientists stepped forward and stuck out his hand, “It is a pleasure to meet you Breeder, my name is Doctor Harris and I’ll be overlooking your Cape registration for today, as well as your powers creations.”

 

I felt my eye twitch at the end, “Adam… Eve, and Molly, that is their names.”

 

He paused, and nodded his head, “Very well…”

 

I looked over at the other Cape in the room, and Harris took a hint.

 

“Panacea here is called in whenever we’re testing a Cape with regenerative or biological powers of some degree, to assess any detail we couldn’t pick up easily with our own technology.”

 

“… I thought New Wave were independent?” The only thing I really knew about them apart from no mask or secret identity.

 

“Well, her powers are simply so in depth and accurate that we consider her a professional opinion for cases such as you.” He ticked something on his clipboard, and I couldn’t help but feel it had something to do with me, “Now may we begin with the physical?”

 

“Where’s Cain?”

 

Without missing a beat, he looked at his watch, “The fourth of your group should be coming along-

 

And then, the doors opened again, and I looked around to see a sorry sight.

 

She looked just like Eve and Adam surely, her coat was rough and silky, a texture and colour that obviously marked them as their daughter, and she was being carried in by two guards with handcuffs on her. I felt an amount of angry bubbling inside me, but I clamped down on it for the issue at hand.

 

“… I suppose I should thank you for clothing her.” It won’t stop me burning them afterwards however.

 

“They needed to be bound on her; she had a habit of scratching out of them.” He scribbled something down again, “She hasn't done so with the ones we gave her this morning however, she has been rather tired, and can you shed your opinion on what is happening?”

 

How to say this in a way that won’t come out as a lie?

 

“She wasn’t in the hands of a professional?” I asked rhetorically, “Or maybe she was in a jail cell, take your pick.”

 

More sounds of pen on paper, I was getting annoyed by it.

 

“She’ll be able to run some basic things… but I need to take her home to recuperate.” I stepped up to the weak Monster and stroked at her ears affectionately, her eyes opened wider to look at me, a deep purr came out, and she leaned in-

 

I placed a hand gently on her and whispered, “Don’t worry; you’ll be out here soon.”

 

She looked at me blankly, and then leaned back obediently.

 

“Now… let’s finish these tests so I can go home, alright?” I stepped back and crossed my hands at the collection of people in lap coats.

 

More notes were taken down, hopefully that didn’t bite me in the ass.

 

Suddenly, Panacea stepped into view and extended an arm, “Do I have your permission?”

 

I stared at it for a second, and nodded; she touched me for a few moments, and looked confused.

 

“Uh… well.” She flushed slightly, and it was then I realized.

 

I had sex with my Monsters! She couldn't tell I did it with them, could she?!

 

Calm… calm down, that is personal matters, not Cape stuff.

 

She pulled back and cleared her throat, “She doesn’t have any extraordinary apart from being a Parahuman, and so I’ll just move onto the rest.” She turned to the nearest one, Eve, “Do I have-

 

“She isn’t independent like that.” I cut in, “You have mi- uh…” I suddenly caught up again with my head, what the HECK would happen if Panacea examined this creature that literally evolved to fuck and produce!?

 

Unfortunately, she didn’t take my sentence that stopped short as anything more than not knowing how to end my sentence, so she took Eves hand and-

 

“Uh… WoooooooooOOO- MRpp!?” She pulled back and was now openly blushing right there in the middle of the room, the scientists actually _didn’t_ go back to their clipboards and looked up in confusion.

 

“Panacea, are you alright?”

 

She looked at the scientist who said her name, and back at Eve, then to the man, Eve, and then finally at me.

 

“I… uh… well.” She coughed, _loudly,_ “T-there is a lot there… uh, she is a very complex lifeform and I’ll need to, oh god…” She breathed in and out again, “I… I think I should put this on paper… at a later date.”

 

Please by the tits of the EMPRESS! Let me just die right now!

 

Panacea got aroused by a Catgirl’s freaking DNA?! How much more awkward can you get?!

 

“I… I should,” She half turned to Adam, then stopped, and looked at me with a certain look I translated as, ‘Is this going to happen again?’

 

I simply nodded, and she slumped a little.

 

“Okay… um, here we go.” She nervously gripped at Adam’s hand, and I could actually see as she shivered and struggled to hold in her moans.

 

She stepped back and in a daze, turned towards Molly.

 

Similar results and eventually her legs gave way under her.

 

I simply watched, and imagined myself falling through a hole that fell hundreds of feet until it hit the core, it was that feeling that simply told me ‘I was fucked’.

 

“Panacea… is you sure you’ll be able to continue?” Harris was befuddled, it looks like I lucked out in a way and all these… well, all except one of them had no idea what was going on as the female in the back was clearly blushing.

 

“I’m… _fine.”_ She coughed again, likely to get rid of the husky tone to her voice, “I’m… just a little overwhelmed… last one.” She stood up unsteadily, and walked slowly towards Cain, “Last one…”

 

I stepped in quickly, “I think… you should get a rest, I mean, Cain is just like her mother except for the extra log hanging between her thighs so I _think_ it would be okay if you… skip this one out.”

 

She looked misty eyed at my face and held up a hand drunkenly, “I… suppose… that makes sense.” She straightened as much as she could and stepped around me, “I’ll just go… get a nice… nap…”

 

And with that, the trudged out of the door and it closed behind her.

 

“… Care to tell us exactly what that was about?”

 

At Harris’s voice, I near snapped, but stayed calm, and turned towards him.

 

“No, I have no idea what that was, and if I did, It would be Panacea’s problem now wouldn't it? Now can we just get back to these tests and put this entire experience behind us?”

 

“I-I would have to agree sir.” The female from before voiced out, “its best that we grade them, we can worry about Panacea later… when she’s in a right state of mind.”

 

I have to love one fact, it seems that the stereotype of ‘all work and no play’ seemed to extend to most of these guys, because I didn't read between the lines and say that my Monsters were basically getting Panacea off.

 

Again, I want to die, please?


	10. Sister Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and Vicky get a heart to heart talk, and Panacea tries to recover from the sudden sexual experience being pushed onto her.

Oooooo… god…

 

_Amy?_

Yes… oh yes…

 

_Hellllloooo? Amy?_

Another… just one more-

 

“AMY!” I jumped out of my skin, and looked up into the eyes of my sister, who in turn was looking down at me with a trace of concern.

 

“Amy are you alright, you’ve been lying on that coach and staring at the celling for like, five minutes? And I just came in to pick you up five minutes ago, how long have you been sitting here?”

 

“… Uh, what time is it?”

 

“You’re really out of it… it’s six pm remember?”

 

Oh right, that’s at least half an hour from my count…

 

“It’s, nothing Vicky, I was just called into to look at a…” I licked my lips all of a sudden, I didn’t mean to it just was a natural reaction. “… unique biology of a capes power.”

 

“Huh? How does that work?”

 

I breathed a sigh and stood up, following her down the hallway as we both walked to the exit.

 

“Vicky, Shapers, Masters that can produce minions is usually the result of such a thing…” I looked at her critically, “I know we don’t see many cases of them, but think outside the box at least.”

 

“Heh, sorry…” She tilted her head in that cute manner and I breathed a sigh.

 

“It’s alright; I’m… just a little out of it.”

 

“Hmm? What happened then?” Who’s the new Cape?”

 

I pondered in exactly HOW I was going to explain that question…

 

I looked over all the facts and memories I had inside the test room, in fact, when I had met Farmer herself outside of the PRT building entrance. She seemed rather nervous as she looked around at the others around her; it was understandable why she was self-conscious about herself as she was leading a number of creatures that looked like they were Case 53’s.

 

She was kind, she even let a child pet one of the 53’s themselves, like it was in fact a kitten to pet. Of course she had cat ears and tail so… yeah, like a big human kitten.

 

I knew that it was this group I was called in to scan the moment I saw them.

 

And sure enough, half an hour later they walked into the testing room after I was debriefed about them. They also brought in an extra one that was similar to the cat one, looking rather exhausted and worn out, it was clear that Farmer’s temper was wearing thin; the tight lipped speech and twitching eyes had shown enough to support the idea that she was VERY angry.

 

She then asked for her permission, and checked her physical health.

 

And that is when things started going weird…

 

The girl was no different from the regular human, except of course for that extra part in the brain that shows you have a Parahuman power. No, it was the sexual biology that threw me through a loop.

 

She was having a _VERY_ active sexual life, recently too, it was like she was going through puberty ten times over! The amount of related chemicals she has in her body suggested so.

 

That was personal information however, especially so that she was fifteen or something years old. So she brushed over it and instead made a note to arrange a meeting afterwards to properly sort the issue out, underage sex was her own business maybe, but it didn’t sit right with me to let it go without comment.

 

Now… was the creations themselves.

 

When I touched them, I expected some form of new or interesting features, maybe even pessimistically if things went dark, a hidden illegal sort of biology, after all her baseline ‘mission’ was to see the possible sexual reproduction of the species.

 

I didn’t expect an OVERLOAD of feelings that piled unto me the moment I scanned underneath the SKIN!

 

It was meant to be devoid of feeling, or reception, it was simply an immediate understanding of what was inside the body in question. It was not supposed to feel like she was in the middle of an orgasmic sex drug that caused my body to get heavily aroused!

 

It was bad enough the first time, but the second? The third?

 

I was worried that I was actually slightly disappointed that Farmer had stepped in to stop my final examination. I reigned in my good sense however and accepted it, and now here I was, after lying on a coach and calming down from the experience I-

 

Oh… wait.

 

“Vicky?”

 

“Yeah sis?”

 

“I forgot to fill in the forms.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“The forms of everything I learned about my examination.”

 

She turned to me, slightly confused, “You usually finish that kind of stuff quickly don’t you?”

 

“Ah...”

 

“And you didn’t answer my last question, is everything alright?” She was concerned now, I felt like a brick wall was pushing me into the ground as I looked in her eyes.

 

“I… it’s nothing Vicky, it’s just… okay, I’ll tell you but you have to _promise_ not to say anything!” I whispered that part harshly.

 

“Uh… sure, go ahead.” She leaned back against the wall, “Won’t the eggheads be missing you back at the hospital?”

 

“I… I called earlier, said I needed the day off.” It was true actually, I didn’t feel the best in shape so I impulsively called them up to say I couldn’t for the rest of the day, I was rolling in bliss at the moment so couldn’t really focus…

 

Vicky’s eyes meanwhile widened considerably, “You… took the day off?”

 

“Uh… it was a weird day.” I furrowed my brow, “Okay, so when I came here, I found the subjects I was examining were, well, think Case 53’s but they were mostly still human looking.”

 

“Uh Hu…” She nodded along with me, the lack of witty comment I’m familiar with showed how shocked she was I took time off volunteer work.

 

“And, well… when I examined their bodies… it… uh…” I trailed off, my face felt hot as anything. “This is _very_ awkward to say.”

 

“What? Did they have a birthmark on their butts or something?” Ah, there’s the Victoria I know and love.

 

“No… look, you know how I feel when I examine people?”

 

“You just scan them, right?”

 

“Yes, I look into a body, and instantly I can find out everything about it. Like a chart is downloaded into my mind and I can look into every detail, in fact, like an X-ray and sci-fi medical scanner combined.” I looked up and down the hallway, “And… uh, I don’t feel ANYTHING from it.”

 

“So… this one you had problems with?” Thanks for stating the obvious Vicky; I rolled my eyes at her simple deduction.

 

“Yes, problems as in that I _felt_ something from this one.”

 

“So… what?” She was confused, very confused, I gulp and tried to spell it out to her.

 

“Look… you know that when, uh…” I bit my tongue to get rid of the sour expression on my face, “You know that when you’re alone with Dean, and you get _steamy_ and then you-

 

“Alright! I get it.” She had a small blush as she looked up and down the corridor as well, “Uh, so you… got off on somebodies inner parts?”

 

“No! I mean.” I took a deep breath, “I mean… it was like… Urg, I don’t know how to describe it!” I groan in frustration, “The moment I scanned their bodies it was like I was on a high, a high that I would never come down from, and it felt, so, GOOD!”

 

I slap my hands over my mouth; I didn’t say that, I didn’t say that.

 

“Wow… to think, all the times I’ve tried to set you up on dates and I would have had better luck introducing you to Cape 53’s.” I glare at my sister for a second.

 

“It’s not like that Vicky, I’ve met a few 53’s before remember? This is unique to their own biology and… well to be honest, I think what I experienced was many times more arousing than actual sex itself.” I shivered slightly, “I mean, no stimulation and I got-

 

I stopped abruptly and clamped down on my sentence, avoiding eye contact.

 

“… Amy, you been that you actually-

 

“VICKY!” I interrupt, shaking my head furiously, she just grinned like the devil.

 

“I’m just saying, you just got off in a test chamber, surrounded by those science guys, and never thought you were into such things sister of mine.”

 

“Shut up! I didn’t mean to do it on purpose!”

 

“So does that mean I need to get you a pair of clean under-

 

“Vicky! I swear to SCION if you finish that-

 

She burst out in laughter, slumping against the wall as her full blown laughs echoed down the hall, I glanced in embarrassment at the few PRT members that were on the far end of the hall, glancing at us curiously.

 

“Heh ha… Oh boy…” Vicky eventually led off into chuckles and wiped moisture from her eyes, “I never thought the two of us would talk like this.”

 

“… What do you mean?” I asked in curiosity, looking at her.

 

“Well… look, I know that you aren’t really open to me about, stuff.” I opened my mouth to argue but she held her hand up, “I mean it, I might not be the sharpest at times, and sure we’re close as sisters can be. But you always had this… well, I don’t know, something that causes you to be more formal around me? I’m not Dean with his emotional sensing stuff, but I get those little thoughts.”

 

“So, imagine my surprise that we’re talking about sex, we’re always about our interests, cape life and all but… we never really got that personal about stuff, you know?” She looked at me for a second; I was tempted to deny it but… I nodded reluctantly.

 

“So… I know it isn’t going to happen overnight but, you know, I would like to get closer, like a sister should.” She smiled at me, and my heart fluttered uncontrollably, dammit Vicky… I wish you would be careful about what you’re saying.

 

“I… I won’t make any promises but, I’ll try.” I felt my stomach flip terribly, knowing that no matter how close we get, I could never tell her my secrets… I couldn’t, I shouldn’t.

 

I wouldn’t.

 

“So, what now? Going to get to that paperwork?” She gagged slightly, and I smiled in humour.

 

“Yeah, hope you don’t mind staying a little longer?”

 

“Nah, I guess I could go hang out with Dean a bit…” I controlled my reaction to frown, but to let out I have an issue with this right after our talk to open up. “But eh, we’re kind of… well…”

 

I couldn’t control the scowl, “You’re breaking up with him again?”

 

She frowned back, “I didn’t say that, we’re just having a little bit of an off period, hasn’t cleared up.”

 

I pulled my expression back into a neutral face, “Yeah, like I haven’t heard that one before.”

 

“… Okay, did graduating from an X-ray sex virgin piss you off or something?”

 

“… It’s nothing, let me just get to that paperwork.” I turned away… and immediately faced the covered up face of Farmer, I stumbled back immediately.

 

“Ah… hey Panacea.” I glanced behind her to see a PRT guard, likely taking up escorting the Rouge. “Look, I was wondering… if you know, we could talk later, because, well, my power kind of helps taking care of my creatures, but I don’t know whenever there could be a disease or something like that wrong with them. Just going over notes of a reliable Cape, you know?

 

I took a second to process that, I wasn’t ignorant, and it’s obvious she wants to talk about THAT moment of the test, the one where I was shambling out like a drunkard.

 

“I… might take you up on the offer… my sister and I would love to come.” I glanced towards Vicky who was looking curiously from the side; she gave nodded to show she was on board.

 

“Uh… sure, of course.” She stumbled over her words; including Vicky in the discussion would certainly put pressure on her, I might not be a villain, but I wasn’t going to fight fairly.

 

… And I might be hedging my bets a little on looking into her creature’s anatomy again, I couldn’t deny a large small part of my brain secretly wishing that.


	11. Plans for Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, the lunch between Glory Girl, Panacea, and *Farmer* begins, and it turns out that a lot of secrets are revealed on both sides of the conversation.

The world had it in for me.

 

I mean, I moved past the ‘sexual super power’ I had going on for me, and began to enjoy the side benefits of having horny beasts to screw with. I haven’t really experienced any other monsters touches other than Adam, but I’m sure I can get to that later, Eve and Cain… a daughter/mother double team… and one has a dick.

 

Yeah, I was definitely getting used to it.

 

But I was not having the best day when Panacea got off on the DNA of my monsters.

 

I didn’t know how exactly I managed to pass through the rest of the examination without the scientists asking what went on, since it was clear I DID, but thankfully it seemed that the rest of the tests passed without comment.

 

The scientist woman who picked up on it did give a few ‘looks’ which might have been suspicion wrapped in involuntary sexual curiosity, an effect that either has just been happening a lot more lately, or I just didn’t notice it until now.

 

The rest of the tests were actually pretty standard, weight lifting for all of them for a start, then stamina, speed, the list went on. It kind of reminded me of the trainer from where the Monsters came from in a way, she always liked to test the physical capabilities of Monsters she was hired to train…

 

Well, she most rode them into they dropped from exhaustion to test their stamina, but otherwise, rather accurate. Poor Molly managed to rank the least out of them, and running took an interesting term when her shirt came loose and struggled to stay around her chest before I tied it back on. I noticed more than enough males in the room turned their heads away in embarrassment… while others simply stared, not realising what they were doing.

 

Then there were the behaviour tests, added in because my since they can’t be summoned back like other masters that summon their controlled, they had minds and personalities in a way. At least, that is what I put into my head; the idea that they were dangerous made me slightly angry.

 

I mean sure, they did deal in that killing and raiding thing a while ago, but they were nice and docile when you gave them a release otherwise!

 

… I better not mention that of course.

 

But, despite the rousing amount of embarrassment, I passed the tests! But despite passing the tests, I had a weak link that prevented me from calling the brush with the PRT smooth sailing.

 

Panacea… oh god Panacea, she was possibly going to be the fuckup that sinks my ship.

 

I don’t know whenever she retained much knowledge from her orgasm from x-ray scanning, but I needed to iron out any details that may or may not turn out bad.

 

I mean, there can be some _pretty_ messed up stuff inside a monsters body, I wouldn’t really know, there were only really a few rumours, and I don’t have memories of a biologist who likely has done an autopsy on a dead one.

 

And the only ones who do have knowledge of their inner workings that I share memories with is not _that_ kind of inner workings I’m thinking of.

 

So of course, when I try to hint at me and her talking about the issue, in privacy and no intended embarrassment, she brings her sister Glory Girl, the flying, strong and invincible heroine that was likely going to make me more nervous than I already was.

 

Since the tests were done, Panacea said she was going to put in her report through email when she got home, saying that the day had worn down on her. It was this interval that I would have to capitalise on in order to weed out any unfavourable details she might or might not include.

 

With any luck, which I’ve been running out of lately, she would be too embarrassed to professionally write it in her report, so this will either make me or break me.

 

And so I find myself here… in front of the two experienced Capes in a greasy restaurant called Fugly Bob’s, all my monsters occupied a nearby table, even Adam surprisingly sat on the floor looking hard at the table, he needed to in order to ignore his daughter’s obvious signs of heat.

 

I had to look them all in the eyes and promise away from everybody’s ears that we would have an orgy of massive proportions once we returned home, restrain was a very hard thing to master in a monster, this went doubly sure for Adam who was used to getting what he wanted back home. Eve was new so she didn’t have to cope with much change, Molly was peaceful and content, and Cain was simply too out of it to really make any advances as of the moment.

 

I looked down at the menu and internally grimaced at the amount of cholesterol that was in this meals, glancing every now and then at the pair of superhero sisters as they looked at theirs.

 

It was an awkward atmosphere…

 

I paused, and sighed as the familiar sound of hooves on tilted floor sounded off beside me, I turned to look at Molly who was walking up to me.

 

“Molly, I told you to sit with the others, I’ll order for you so-

 

My eyes bulged as the subtle signs derived from Janeen fit together, she was clenching her body a little, her hand pawing at the fabric of her shirt, already there we noticeable bumps forming and-

 

Oh fuck, she’s a feeding cow.

 

“It’s alright Molly!” She halted immediately, her features the picture of confused and I tried to control my voice after my panicked outburst as the two sisters looked up at me curiously. “We can do that another time; just enjoy your own meal for now.”

 

She looked horribly confused by how her visible mouth curled up, but nodded slowly and turned away.

 

Again, my luck was not turning out good.

 

“What was that about?” I jumped and turned to look back at my lunch companions, Glory Girl was the one looking at me at the moment.

 

“Uh… well sometimes I spoil Molly every now and then by eating with her, she really seems to like being near me when eating and, uh, well I think that this conversation will go more smoothly without her taking up my attention so much.”

 

Yeah, taking up my attention, in other words, attempting to feed me milk ‘from the tap’, that would certainly make this conversation more awkward than it already should. When this was over, I was going to go over the dos and don’ts when it comes to public behaviour; it will be hard to knock it out of them considering the ‘public behaviour’ they are used to.

 

My mind then drifted unbidden to their old lives, I felt slightly guilty over the fact I was taking these guys from their old lives, they had a Breeder, they had a world that accepted and embraced them (mostly anyway), and they could fuck until they were exhausted instead of sitting around and following my orders.

 

They didn’t really complain… but I can’t help but feel they would be happier if I didn’t take them away from their universe.

 

“Hey, Farmer, what are you getting?”

 

I snapped out of my thoughts to look up at Glory Girl, who was looking at me impatiently as a waitress stood at attention with a notebook and pen.

 

“Oh, uh…” I looked up at her and smiled, “I’ll just have the ‘Choc-of Chicken’ box, and some fries along with a small drink of Coca-Cola…” I then had my eyes drift over to my monsters, and I released my problem, “Uh… I don’t have enough money for my, uh, team.” I said out loud involuntarily.

 

“We’ll pay.” Panacea answered, and for a second I was caught off guard by the sudden declaration.

 

“Uh, you really don’t have to…” I began sheepishly, but she raised a hand.

 

“We have enough pocket money; our pay check can cover it.” Glory Girl looked over, her eyebrow rose in question.

 

“Uh… is that really okay? I actually invited you guys out and… you’re paying, this is weird.” I scratched the back of my head in response, I didn’t even have a wallet on me when I asked her if she wanted a drink of something, forward planning is apparently not my strong suit when I’m panicking.

 

“It’s fine, just a service to the new Cape in town.” The two exchanged a quick look which I couldn’t decipher, and looked back at me…

 

“Oh! Uh… right.” I turned back to the waitress, “A family size chicken box for the Eve, Adam and Cain… uh, the Wolfman and Catgirls, and a large salad for Molly, the Holstaur one.”

 

She nodded and walked out of sight, and I turned back to look at the two heroes… Glory Girl was looking at me questionably.

 

“So… why a holstaur?”

 

I felt myself looked at her questionably, “Uh… because that is what she is?”

 

“Well, isn’t she like, a minotaur?” She tilted her head in confusion.

 

“Oh! I get what you mean but Minotaur’s are completely different, it is true that the Holstaur is a sub-species of the Minotaur, but other than that they only have a few things in common. Such as temperament, a Minotaur is a lot more likely to be angry than a Holstaur, as well as being much more physically developed, Holstaur are a lot more docile as well as energetic as a Minotaur is likely to sleep and eat for most days and that isn’t even  accounting for…”

 

I cut myself off before I could finish the sentence, suddenly realizing how deep I was treading into ‘sex’ territory and adopted a sheepish expression quickly, “Ah… sorry, I kind of get carried away when speaking about this kind of stuff.”

 

“Uh… that’s alright.” Glory Girl answered back, the two sisters looking at me surprised, “You… kind of looked like Kid Winn, when he is thinking about making a new piece of tech.”

 

“Oh… I was?” I asked, the idea of being compared to a Cape was nice… but still much more dampened from the first few experiences I’ve had with heroes.

 

“Yeah, people said it’s a Tinker thing… looks like that isn’t all true.” She leaned back and the conversation ended there… only to be picked up again by Panacea.

 

“Uh… how did you know all of that, exactly?” she asked, her eyes curious.

 

“Oh, well…” I considered the fact if I should tell them, “I get… information, so to speak, whenever I pull them out of their portal, thing, usually about their social habits, ways to deal with them, so on and so forth. It’s like somebody downloaded a research report into my head.”

 

“I know the feeling, whenever I touch somebody it’s the same thing.” She confided casually, “Mended bones, developing cancer, I can pick up anything and anything present if I scan them.”

 

That was not a reassuring statement.

 

“That’s cool.” I answered back; I knew she could of course, but to that level? It’s not going to end well if she managed to pick anything out of her passed on orgasm.

 

“What about the others? I’d like to hear a little bit about them.” Panacea asked back, I sweated inside a little, the thought of explaining a species that acts as a sexual relief to the human population of their own realm does not sound insuring.

 

“Well, Adam is a Wolfman.” I nodded over to him, the orders apparently having come in before our own and the meat eaters of the groups ate greedily, except Cain who was still in that sexually frustrated daze.

 

“His species work like regular wolfs with a pact instinct and usually see the tougher member of their own race as the Alpha, leader, and can basically do what they want without question.” I looked over to the big guy who I noted actually didn’t step out of line and take pieces for himself, and instead let Eve take her share first, “But they will take exception if they are tamed and meet a, uh, farmer like me.” I pointed to myself, biting my tongue slightly at the word Breeder.

 

I was too naturally inclined to say it; this was going to be awkward for the future.

 

“So there are farmers in this other world you summon them from?” Glory Girl asks, “Man, I can bet a few guys who wouldn’t mind having them as their livestock.” She bluntly points out Molly whose bust stood out as she leaned over her own meal. Glory Girl’s expression fell even more, “God, there’s guys here that are drooling over them already.”

 

Sure enough, around the room a number of males couldn’t keep their eyes off of the female monsters in the room, a few were out of curiosity and amazement, but a number more had wandering eyes as they stared openly at them.

 

Eve was looking happy with the looks she was attracting, and smiled over at me, her eyes adopting an ‘innocent’ attempt at getting permission; Cain likewise was looking rather miserably at me. I sighed out loud, and shook my head, an adorable pout from Eve and she settled back down. Cain meanwhile sadly slumped into her seat; again my heart went out to her.

 

“Man, they must like the attention.”

 

“Yeah, after all Catgirl’s are known to be the hornier in terms of-

 

I cut myself off quickly, slapping a hand over the cloth around my mouth, the sideway comment was so similar to Tattletale I couldn’t help but answer back in reflex; it was too late as both sisters locked a certain look at me.

 

I was caught, and Glory Girl was looking rather happy at her victory.

 

“… Uh… heh…” I swallowed nervously and the waitress finally came and gave us all of our orders, their gazes never left mine as the plates were set down and drinks placed in front of us.

 

When she left, Glory Girl leaned forward, “So, what was that about being horny?” It was a mock impression of a stage whisper, a smile on her face that reminded me a LOT of Tattletale, not in the sheer attitude it possessed but more like the mischievous edge that it held.

 

“T-they, uh…”

 

This was so freaking pathetic.

 

“Vicky, let me handle this.” Panacea said, wait, they could say their actual names with each other?

 

The flying brick shrugged and leaned away from, my eyes were locked with the healers for a few seconds, in the short time I briefly considered the escape routes I had out of here. Maybe Adam wouldn’t be averse to breaking through the back wall out of here; the money that went into this food must have come out of how tough the walls were.

 

“Okay Farmer, can you tell me what you were going to say about Catgirls? The same topic as before if you please, and don’t leave anything out.” She didn’t have an amused look about it, and merely leaned forward, her posture relaxed as she watched me.

 

“Uh… e-everything… right here… right now?” My mind caught up with her question, the topic of sex in any creature was not a topic acceptable in this circumstance, and it really wasn’t. But that heated gaze as she looked at me made my heart melt and-

 

Oh god, if it wasn’t bad enough among my monsters, I’m getting turned on by random capes? Come on!

 

“Yes… everything.” She was still watching me, not even blinking.

 

I gulped and looked around us, people sat two tables down, so it isn’t likely they could listen in but…

 

I took a deep breath, and began.

 

“W-well, Catgirl’s are known for t-their playful nature, in fact resembling other Cats when they are-

 

“The topic from before please, don’t get side-tracked.” I winched horribly, and started again.

 

“C-Catgirls are n-never seen as d-dominant in their… mating…” I swallowed a as she kept looking at me expectantly, “T-they usually t-take aggressive approaches w-when desperate o-or when the female is r-reluctant.” I was flushing bright red as the words came out of my mouth; explaining monsters properly were was extremely awkward now that I was being made to.

 

“Hmm… anything else?” Glory Girl was looking rather baffled as Panacea asked me to continue, that cold, near logical gaze was stifling, and making the hairs in the back of my neck stand up… And make my centre feel particularly gooey.

 

Should I blame half of the memories I procured belonging to enthusiastic masochists, Panacea for inciting my tendencies, the gruesome threesome for making me trigger in the first place, or myself who is currently imagining the same scene only with a deal more leather in Panacea’s costume?

 

“A-and they enjoy t-two types of sexual activities, they… they…” She still regarded me slowly, “… long, hard, and rough sex sessions with largely gifted individuals… like Adam.” Glory Girl openly stared in the direction of the monster’s own table, as I continued, “Or they l-love long hours of s-sensual foreplay with a g-great deal of licking and t-teasing, sexuality d-doesn’t matter largely in the monster s-species.”

 

“Despite the fact they should have the base desire to reproduce?” Panacea was not embarrassed at all from the looks of this, she was actually eager to learn really… well, at the moment, I know there is also a great deal of sexual frustration she must have been holding back for years, it’s like an Order bound virgin just took a stroll around a monster ranch.

 

“T-they never cared for that… it was more satisfying pleasure, they don’t care species or g-gender otherwise.” I looked over at Cain who was still slumped terribly over chair, breathing long breaths.

 

“… Your Catgirl, Cain, she is in heat isn’t she?” I gulped as a bulls-eye hit terribly with her words, I didn’t answer, but I’m sure my rapid fidgeting and avoiding eye contact made it clear what was the answer.

 

“… We seem to have a lot to talk about, hmm?” Panacea was a stark contrast to the polite and professional healer from before, she seemed to smirk rather humorously as she looked at me, I knew this couldn’t have been normal behaviour either since her sister looked in confusion at her expression.

 

“Uh… Amy? Are you alright, you’re kind of… I don’t know what.”

 

“Sadistic.” I answered shortly, “Very sadistic.”

 

Panacea’s face shifted back again as she took in my words, adopting a confused expression, “Huh? Sadistic… uh.” She seemed to tilt her head in thought, likely running over her own words in her mind, before flushing terribly, “Uh… that, uh, what was not how I intended this conversation to go.”

 

“You really seemed to like to see me squirm a lot…” I commented slowly, indulging in my own sadistic side as she flushed terribly.

 

“Yeah… when you think about it Ames, I can totally imagine you in a corset with a whip right now.” A large grin fixed itself to Glory Girl’s face as she looked at her sister, finding her own joke hilarious, the imagery just made my susceptible mind reach that conclusion.

 

“I think I wouldn’t mind seeing her in some nice high heels as well…” I followed along with the blond girl’s teasing of the healer, it was all in helping my image of a dominant Panacea in full gear, lording over my actions and calling me her-

 

I have sex regularly, how can I still have sexual delusions this much?!

 

My mind stopped as I looked properly at Panacea, who was still blushing a lot, but her eyes glanced at different sections of Glory Girl’s body and she shifted in subconscious discomfort, my smile began to fall as slowly a realisation set it.

 

“Oh… fuck me…” I uttered as I looked between them, Panacea looked over me, and somehow she knew exactly what my thought process was stood ramrod straight, both of us lapsed into an awkward silence.

 

“Uh… am I missing something?” Glory Girl asked curiously.

 

Nothing, it just seems that I have stumbled across a latent sexual attraction that Panacea has with her sister Glory Girl, and Panacea knows that I know, so in the end this is an incredibly painful and awkward time as of the moment.

 

“I… I’ll make an appointment for later.” I looked over at Cain, “Suffice to say, I need to get Cain laid right now, in fact, an entire orgy would just about suffice it.”

 

Glory Girl was sipping on her drink a little while she heard that, and slammed a fist on her chest to stop the coughing from the liquid going down the wrong pipe, “Urg… Wha- that was out of nowhere!”

 

“I don't really have any illusions that you guys will forget this and all, so fuck, why not make this conversation completely open and honest.” I signalled my team that we were going and stood up, “Seriously, I will make some time to sort through, everything, you can ask me all the questions you want, conduct tests, anything. Heck, if you're open for it I'll let you have a round with Adam and Cain on the condition you don’t tell the PRT as of the moment.”

 

“Wha- a round, I… I’m straight!” Glory Girl floundered and I couldn't help but notice the slight slump in Panacea’s shoulders.

 

“Cain has a dick, and breasts, it’s not homosexuality, so it’s more like being straight with extra additions.” I pet Cain on the head soothingly, and flatten the sticking up hair fibres, the clothing that was like a body suit with the PRT symbol was to be burned immediately; it constricted her member and breasts terribly.

 

“D-d-dick, what, who, HOW?!” She looked widely over Cain, and her eyes unwittingly travelled downwards towards a noticeable bulge, “… What the hell, that looks like twice the size of Dean’s.”

 

“Humans are not as gifted as these guys.” This ‘run through the knowledge in your head casually’ thing was actually working well, I lightly punched Adam’s side and he gets on his fours, “Big Adam here is actually over fourteen inches when full mast.”

 

“… How in the fuck do you know that?”

 

“With experiencing it in a test ride.” I flippantly answered back; I climbed up on his back, “Oh, and also I used a ruler. When I get back home I’m going to do the same with Cain.”

 

“… Is it okay for me to call you a slut?” GG asked, obviously having had a major hiccup in thought and said the first thing that came to mind, her own hand slapped on her face as her words caught up with her.

 

“Vicky!” Panacea called out aghast, the other customers hadn’t heard the exact topic of our conversation, yet they were definitely looking at us in curiosity.

 

“Naw, it’s alright, it’s actually a compliment all things considered,” I hugged the giant swinging sacks of Molly when she climbed aboard with Cain; “It means I’m having much more sex than you.”

 

Okay, I pretty much copied that insult from Margo when Delilah was being particularly bitchy, but it had an effect as GG’s jaw dropped, and Panacea’s as well had her own joining it.

 

“Careful, Adam might mistake it as tempting him.” That shut them pretty quickly, “Now, I’m think Wednesday, what time do you get off work?”

 

“Uh, five, I think…”

 

“Great, we’ll talk again then, now if you excuse me, I have a schedule to keep to.” And with that I left the building, leaving the two Parahuman individuals with sexual incestuous tension behind.

 

It was hallway back to the Pen that I realised that I had shown major attitude towards two famous figures among the Brockton Bay and basically said that Glory Girl was the equivalent of virgins, and Panacea was an erotic sadist.

 

I took a moment to contemplate if I could make it to the border before New Wave sues me for sexual harassment.

 

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

A figure stood above the rooftops, she was small and thin, and was wearing a simple shirt and skirt combination, she looked rather cute and very young, around her early teens.

 

This was Missy Biron, and she was a twelve, soon to be thirteen, year old girl. She loved many things girls her age did, and said she liked coffee and makeup, yet never actually saw the point in it, she doesn't have a good parent situation at home, but she still retains her enthusiasm. She is also a member of the Brockton Bay Wards, as the youngest member Vista, reality bending Parahuman and much loved innocent mascot of the team.

 

And currently she was in civilian wear, tracking a Hermaphrodite Catgirl who was sexual depraved to an orgy, hoping to keep personal tabs on the monster for undecided reasons.

 

“… Oh god, that suit makes her look so hot…” She muttered absentmindedly.

 

It is a rather interesting question, of whenever having a straight crush on an older boy in an off and on relationship was more or less healthier than a sexual obsession with on a half male, half female monster from another planet who nearly took her on the rooftop of a 99 cent store.

 

And so, the super hero in disguise, otherwise known as her secret identity, followed the group as they made their way back home.


	12. Family Barbecue Spitroast!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every now and then, there is a time to take it easy with the family and enjoy some activities together, Taylor does a lot of unconventional family 'enjoyment' with a tag-a-long.

“Oh my fucking god, did I really just do that… BY THE GRAND TITS OF ORDER AND CHAOS DID I ACTUALLY MOUTH OFF TO GLORY GIRL AND PANACEA?!”

 

My mind caught up to my situation, and I was able to hold my utter shock until I got back to the Pen, I made another call to my dad, saying I was having a sleepover, and of course he was rather surprised I had a friend, another issue on the horizon was that he wanted to meet **her,** making a funny joke that he hoped it was a her.

 

… I briefly wonder at what a heart attack my dad would have at the thought that the thing he was worried about happening to me happened a lot…

 

Another worry for another day, for now, I recently am freaking out about how utterly SCREWED I was.

 

“Oh god, this is happening, this is actually happening, fuck why? Why the fuck is this happening- hah- I am hyperventilating, I’m- hah- I can’t breathe, c-choking.”

 

Am I laying it on rather thick? Likely yes, but I think that this was the combination of every piece of stress, shock and worry I was going to acquire over the idea that the two siblings were likely going to expose everything of what I was before I was ready to reveal ANYTHING.

 

I was a seer, and right now I was getting a combination of everything to worry about thrown at me.

 

I could see the headlines, ‘Pervert Cape tied of stress in sex house’.

 

I felt the impact of something fluffy on my back, and suck in a large amount of air, to let it out.

 

“Thanks… Eve.” I took a hold of one of her paws as they circled my neck, already my breathing was recovering to normal levels. “I… I just don't know what I'm going to do, there is so much going wrong and… goddamn it…”

 

I shook my head slowly as I stared at the floor… and snapped back up again as those same paws started caressing my breasts, I moaned softly.

 

“E-Eve…” My voice shook a little, as the Catgirl putting such a quick invitation was rather, irregular, to say the very least, “I don't think…”

 

What do I not think? I didn't know either, since quickly a long yellow appendage made itself know to me, the long mass of muscle covered in yellow fur too be exact, I stared at it for a second, before I found it going down… and slipped into my trousers easily.

 

I grit my teeth as it brushed against my panties inside, and let out a moan as it continued its efforts in massaging its intended destination. My eyes closed for a second as I already slipped into the pleasure the Catgirl was giving me, continuing her combined efforts of pleasuring my upper and lower body.

 

A shift of cloth, and I felt my shirt get stripped off my body just as quickly, my bra joining it, my nipples weren't exposed to the air much longer as warm pads soon covered my chest. Despite the large area the covered, they were rather agile as they rubbed the sensitive nubs.

 

I shivered in complete glee, already it was beginning to get me wet.

 

I heard a large ripping sound, and my eyes opened to see Adam, in front of me having pulled down his trousers by himself, standing over Cain as the shreds of her previous apparel lay shredded on the ground.

 

Already the Dickwolf’s dick was hard, and he leaned forward on his _daughter,_ I realised this just now, his daughter panted heavily as she watched over her shoulder, eagerly as she spread her legs.

 

He rammed forward, and the girl screamed out in shock, as well as utter happiness and relief, ending in a loud and pronounced purr of pleasure as he drew slowly back. That was rather new, the slow thing, I suppose he picked up a few things from Molly from when I left them alone together.

 

I gasped in distraction as the tail of my own partner suddenly slid a layer of clothing down… now dragging along my slit in a near practicing ease, I was caught mid moan by another feeling, a wet and hot appendage licking my ear.

 

“E-Eve… more…” I uttered out, she complied by shoving me forward on the ground, I caught it on my fours breathing heavily. Soon, the pair of dungarees I had on was halfway down my ankles, and I felt the tail cease its interactions with my happy place.

 

I began to groan in disappointment, before again I felt that wet, rough feeling, but this time on my left cheek.

 

My breathe hitched as I felt that wet slab of muscle put its mark on me, both of her paws were in the process of positioning my legs father apart, I knew where she was  aiming for.

 

Another long, drawn out lick to match the one on the left side of my ass, I whimpered slightly as I knew exactly what this meant, she was marking or mate, she did it frequently to Adam around his balls, and Molly with her own slit and breasts as well as her large butt. Catgirls own form of foreplay so to speak, and I felt it even as the heat of her tongue drew away, it was just the texture of it, like a soft wet form of sandpaper.

 

I gasped as she finally finished the marking, and her breath tickled my _very_ wet opening, I felt my face suddenly press against the floor as she took a hold of my body under my legs, and hoisted my ass into it was sticking in the air, completely exposed.

 

Everybody in the room, my monsters, could see me completely naked, exposition, another kink awakened from the arrival of these monsters was already bumbling my insides. As if that wasn’t enough, Molly was right in my sight, having stripped of her clothing and was masturbating in front of me without a partner, I noticed as well she was grouping her large breasts happily as she sucked on her juice covered fingers.

 

And then it happened, Eve’s tongues lapped at my honeypot.

 

I moaned into the ground loudly, it was small, but felt _soooooo_ good; it was not enough as she came in with a _longer_ lick, as if having a second taste of a lollipop she liked. It went on like this for the first few minutes, she continuously lapped at my centre contently, every time getting longer, slower, _sensually_ more appealing, the last had my toes curl in delight when she slid it across my citreous and toyed with it expertly.

 

“Eve… f-faster…” I uttered, she was taking it easy, and I was surprised she restrained herself like this, but I didn't want her to go easy, I wanted her to be _rougher._

She obeyed happily, and picked up her speed, this time it wasn’t about how sensitive it was, it was now about how _deep_ she could go, the tip of her tongue pushed _deep_ into my folds, I held the smacking of lips and the flare of nostrils through my lust filled haze, she enjoyed how I _tasted._

Soon she wasn't drawing back, she shoved her entire mouth to _deepen_ into my being, she was sucking contently around my private parts, but inside her mouth it was like a _piston._

She was practically _fucking_ me with her _wet_ and _hard_ appendage, I was clenching my thighs around her head as she worked at me, she didn't care for my pitiful strength as I was a slave to the pleasure she binding me with.

 

My head switched sides, and instead of a Holstaur that was furiously was getting herself off, I was met with Adam, now sitting down, with Cain spearing herself down on his massive member facing me, her expression was expressing all-consuming pleasure and happiness, her own member that was substantially smaller but no less large was standing hard on end.

 

My eyes were drawn to it, for a few seconds I watched the bouncing slab of meat jump up and down, it was like hours to me, it was beautiful, so beautiful, to watch such a process happen.

 

An incestuous reverse cowboy between a Catgirl and Dickwolf, there has been art like this in the other realm, all of it exquisite, there were many highly trained Monsters who could do this.

 

But to see it… it made me even hotter inside, I am seeing a work of art unfold and it is so magnificent, every erotic thrust, every drop of cum falling to the floor, the sex smelling sweat. All of these combined to make a masterpiece to my senses.

 

I felt a great wave of wondrous pleasure roll through me, and I orgasmic in the literal face of Eve, you likewise licked it up after twirling her tongue in and out of my entrance a few times more. An audible swallow and I knew she was done a flush of embarrassment and lust flowed through my body.

 

I wanted _more._

But I was disappointed as Eve drew back from me, I couldn't help but feel betrayed as she drew back from me completely and her warm and comforting paws were drawn away.

 

However, a quick check made me realize, Adam and Cain’s sexual howling and purring respectively had ceased, it wasn't until I was picked up did I realize where they has went.

 

Right before my recently licked pussy took a dick rammed into it from the front, my face pressed into fur and I was suddenly feeling rather full, despite not having eaten breakfast.

 

I screamed, an unrestrained scream of shock and pleasure as his being filled me up once again, a familiar mass, my mind was clouding with fuzzy feelings of happiness at this switch of tempo and sexual activity from slow and hot foreplay to rough penetration, and then a noticeable shadow fell on my back, I turned my head slightly to look.

 

It was then I had my dream realised, as my front pressed against the hairy chest of my eager Dickwolf, now kneeling down, his daughter, Cain, was standing there with a positively _naughty_ grin of delight, her paw was stroking her own heavenly shaft, as if preparing it for the coming event.

 

It didn’t need preparing, this was a show, that small handjob was all to tease me.

 

Was I sure these monsters had no intelligence, I don’t think I tested properly for that, because there was no way anything with base instincts would be so cruel as to prolong this, where did she even _learn_ THIS?!

 

It didn't matter, because she was already moving in, with her father thankfully giving a lower elevation, the Dick-Catgirl was already aiming carefully with her member at the only whole available.

 

I didn't take anything back there… would it be too small, she was too dry! She knows that right?

 

It was then I noticed that she was covered in a certain white substance, her father must have given her a hot cum bath at the end of their segment, her hands were likewise coated, and it was the lubrication for the coming anal session.

 

She was aiming, she had stopped stroking was now aiming, she was so close to me… her hard nipples were pressing against the back of my neck, the sweat of her last session with Adam dripping onto my back.

 

I sucked in breath when the tip kissed it.

 

Then she _pushed._

It was a pushed like no other, slow but sure, I felt myself clenching at the thought of her going up _there,_ this was a first for me, and I was running out of firsts, because I knew despite Adam’s size already being able to pierce a place it likely shouldn't, I knew it would be too small for _there,_ so refrained.

 

But Cain… for the entire… I don’t know how long she’s been here, she is already using _it._

I squealed loudly as a small part of her tip slipped in, a pleased purr was heard, I realized this was likely her first as well, her first time dicking a female, it was a day of firsts here. First was my first orgy, next was my anal virginity, and now is the female and male virginity of the girl currently penetrating my as-

 

“AHHHH!” I screamed out, as her dick slipped deeper _again!_ It was then just a slow and long grind that felt like hours going down her shaft, maybe it was, maybe a few minutes?

 

I need more clocks, everywhere around the room, and mind the time it is before mind-blowing orgies.

 

Finally… it stopped, she was balls deep up my ass, she somehow pushed all the way and now I was hanging off the end of these two monster dicks, hanging from the air.

 

I panted, and tilted my head back, my mind was awash, I couldn't think clearly, it was so much in me, and I wasn't capable of thinking right now.

 

_Who would? I just wanted to start FUCKING!_

“M-more…” That would perked their ears up, “ _More… give it to me, spit roast me, use me, I want your cum, I’m the slut, you’re the fuckers, and you have me in this position, now be your ferocious monster selves and FUCK me hard! NOW!”_

They complied immediately, first was Cain who drew out of my tight hole rather quickly, Adam took his time, pulling back slowly, but before he was halfway, an eager _THRUST_ Raced back down my ass, Cain was going faster than Adam!

 

I felt both dicks rub themselves hard inside me, the slow drawing out of Adam’s was a stunning contrast the eager and enthusiastic Cain, both of them were not working together, yet that seemed to make it even _better._

Both ends were reaching my very inners, so fast and so quick, I came again, they didn't notice, it made their thrusts easier. I felt the smaller of the daughter/father combo on my body wrap her hands around my hips, purring loudly as her male side continued going inside me. Suddenly, a playful bite on my shoulder, and it soon upgraded to a slightly prolonged one on my ear, I heard a deep as she licked at my earlobe, and Adam was enjoying it as well due to his constant grunting and small howls through the room.

 

Suddenly, I felt both paces pick up slightly, it was _so_ brilliant, as the already quick pace of Cain was even _faster,_ and Adam was reaching the point he excelled at _HARD_ and fast.

 

They were close… they were _close_ to their _climax._

I must have had a stupid look on my face, ‘fucked’ stupid in fact, I didn't care, and it seemed that everything didn't care except this exact moment, getting pounded in a three-way between a futanari Catgirl and her Dickwolf father. It was all a dream, and I was going to be pissed if the next time I closed my eyes and moaned in pleasure, I would awaken from bed and realize it wasn't real.

 

It was then the moment came, literally.

 

A hot feeling _spirted_ inside both my ends, and then _hot_ and _filling_ liquid became ever so pronounced within my entire being, the two monsters finished it all with a single thrust upwards, I lost the orgasmic scream as it chocked on the sheer _feeling_ that was coursing through my body as both of their tasty batter from their hard cocks _unloaded inside me._

I slumped down to the ground, they had let me go at some point, I didn’t care, I was on cloud nine, and I was far, far away from here. I simply lay there, covered in the thick fluids of my two monsters.

 

And I simply basked in the afterglow. 

* * *

 

I brought my hand up… and stopped.

 

I cut off any and all lines of thought at _what_ could be happening at the other end of that door, I forgot _any_ and all enticing images I had saved in my mind, and _sighed_ at the thought I would have to come here tomorrow… that was not going to turn out good if the timing is off by a few hours.

 

Well, I suppose if I wanted it, I wanted it.

 

Dammit, I know for sure that whatever is happening on the other end of this door, there is likely going to be copious amounts of the most sexiest damn things that is ever likely to be happening, and Taylor is probably likely making use of Molly’s two ‘cocks’ as of the moment.

 

Or maybe that father/daughter spit roast she was secretly looking forward to.

 

Goddamn it Taylor, your power is oh so _good,_ yet it is oh so _inconvenient_ at the worst of times.

 

… I wonder if Bitch ever delivered a dog…

 

No, this situation is FAR removed from a simple puppy being born.

 

I only home that ‘contractions’ isn’t going to be what I think it is, if Taylor’s power logic is right, then I am likely in for an even more awkward time than when I came back to my team pregnant about a week ago.

 

I started walking away from the warehouse, and a _howl_ echoed through the rather thin metal door, my mind was already filling in the visual gaps likely happening-

 

Cut it off… forget it, enough.

 

Good? Good.

 

Now how about I get back to my damn hideout before I decide to become a power exhibitionist-

 

…

 

…

 

Suddenly, I tilted my head, I knew it wasn’t possible with my power to miss something, but I SWORE it PAUSED the very moment I heard what I think I heard.

 

A loud and low moan came out… it was closer, was trying to be muffled, but considering how I catch the smallest detail it might as well have been loud.

 

My head looked to the right… tracking the sound with my head, I was slowly led up to the nearby balcony that was _definitely_ not there before, and even then, it was rather big to miss.

 

I watched the underside of said balcony, and again I heard a moan from it, rather young, definitely female, and _definitely_ getting herself off at whatever freaky business is happening inside those doors.

 

Oh of course, my power fills in the blanks, like I needed it to, Vista from the _fucking_ Wards had a crush on Cain and was now having a major sexual awakening at the hands of the monster, now becoming a sexual stalker that wants nothing better than to get her alone.

 

Great, grand, perfect, fantastic.

 

I’m going home and hopefully I can deal with this when I’m not running high off sexual pheromones, because as much as I think the idea is appealing that I could ‘confront’ Vista right now and get my rocks off, I was currently not in the mood of having sex with a twelve year old that may or may not be affected by my cock block powers at this point. Also, secret identities so yeah…

 

So I am leaving, and making use of that extra-large dildo I bought and hid under my bed, it won’t help and is nowhere near Adam’s size, but it’s a start.

 

I then started my long trek home… mindful of the arousal that I had failed to get  away from affecting my lower region…


	13. Lotsa SEX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor manages to have a late night reunion with her newest member of the Monster team, bonding through a series of bonding activities.
> 
> Also, Lisa's water broke.

I awoke slowly…

 

Daylight filtered through the windows high above, falling perfectly on my face. I took a moment to relax as my mind rebooted to remind me of the events that transpired yesterday.

 

… Hmm… so I have a date planned to somehow explain to a sadistic Panacea about Monster culture, and persuade her not to tell the PRT in any way shape or form, assuming she hasn't already.

 

… And I’m not freaking out because…

 

Oh…

 

Oooooo…

 

Yeah…

 

All the images of before flared up, everything from the tongue lashing, to the spit roast, to riding Molly’s breasts, everything, EVERYTHING came back into my mind in one fell swoop.

 

The daylight I noticed was in fact fading to night; I must have fallen unconscious part way through… right after the blowjob I was giving Cain… I decided to give her my pussy to have a proper thrust in; I think we took turns on both anal and pussy actually, resulting in our second session together being very steamy.

 

A quick look confirmed Adam’s tail currently poking out of Eve’s bed, likely Molly was with them for the rest of their hours together. A quick look at the clock confirmed it was fast approaching eleven O’clock; we were fucking all day huh…

 

I suddenly became aware of the breasts pressed against my back, I finally took notice of what I lay on exactly, and Cain was snoozing peacefully, a face of peace and satisfaction as she had her hands looped around me. Despite the splashes of body juices staining her coat and face, she was really cute right now.

 

At least it healthy established my bisexuality now, as if the warm limp dick currently lodged in my inner reaches wasn’t enough evidence. I took in this thought a little longer before gaining a naughty thought.

 

I sat up quietly, and reversed my position so I was facing her, the Futa Catgirls dick plopped out of me and lay on her stomach, and I kneeled between her legs, taking the member within my hands.

 

Taking the lead was certainly new for me, but I felt like I would need that for whenever I harvested female creatures from now on, being submissive is usually an option for Breeder’s, but dominant always has its perks as well.

 

I stroked Cain’s long rod slowly; she was still asleep so she didn’t respond as much, but sure enough the meat in my hand grew a little stiffer. I smiled as I watched it grow the more I stroked it, still sticky from before I kept on massaging it until it was standing semi-erect.

 

I gave a spontaneous kiss to the head, it jerked in response, smirking at the slight moan she gave.

 

I then gave it a lick, a short one that tasted of salty cum and sweet juices, both mine and Molly’s I think, Eve took most her time with Adam getting a dicking herself.

 

Another one, this time from the base, all the way up the underside of the entire cock, I felt it pulse and stand fully erect as I did this, and moved on to wrapping my mouth around the top.

 

I ran my fingers daintily down the shaft, and gripped at the base of it, I inched down it and sucked at her tip, the tasty hint of pre-cum present and was present as I smeared it with a new coat of saliva, I felt her leg jerk beside me in response, she was still unconscious, but not for long with how her long soft moaning was around the room.

 

I then began to do deeper down on to it, the heavy smell of sex still present on the sleeping monsters body fuelled my enthusiasm, my tongue swirled a few times around her head as I took in the heavy musk from her activities that took place in this special spot.

 

 _“Meeeeeowwww…”_ An audible cat call rang through the room.

 

I felt a shift and I took a second to look up at the Catgirl who had woken up, her eyes were half lidded as she stared at me sucking her off, her hands reached up half way, but I pulled myself off and swatted them away with one hand, making her mew in confusion yet shiver as I kept stroking her cock with my free hand.

 

“No Cain… you already did enough for me a while ago, now it’s my time to service you.” I thought it was a fair exchange myself, and smiled kindly, devoid of any lustful backings, “Also, you are going to have to tell me who you found on your outing, I can recognise an outward attraction when I see one.” It wasn’t all that strange; once in a while a monster would gain a certain attachment to a human with the combination of their body type, sex, reactions and so on. Whoever she must have come across must have liked her back as well, and went to third base at the very least.

 

She smiled back a little, and the tone of her cheeks blush just a little as she understood what I basically meant.

 

Aww, my little Cain has a crush…

 

I gave a dainty lick that caused her to jump and purr out a long sexy sound, “Now… let’s get back to me servicing you my little Catgirl~ This is a thank you for all those _long_ and _deep_ dicking’s I had before…” I gave another kiss to her head, “Now sit back and relax pet.”

 

“Meow-meow-meow…”

 

The sexy talk was mostly inspired from Janeen, but pet was certainly new, I guess I was already creating a sexual identity now that I was getting used to it.

 

I didn’t mind that now as I lowered my lips down Cain’s shaft once again, making sure I didn’t leave any space untouched with my tongue, tonguing everywhere I could. Cain’s hands remained obediently at her side like I told her, and so I simply focused on getting deeper and deeper down her _long_ and _delicious_ meat…

 

I had to get rid of my gag reflex, it would take a while, but I’m certain I can train it with help of Janeen’s efforts in doing it… and, every other female in the other world for that matter, having no gag reflex was kind of a thing every sex loving citizen would do when they were hitting puberty.

 

I struggled when I hit the ‘barrier’, but I was determined to serve, so I ‘pushed’ harder, not letting up even when my throat protested. I choked a little, but bit by bit, I was getting deeper.

 

To make sure I could pleasure Cain while I put my efforts into getting as deep as I could, my hands went down and found themselves at her ball sack, one was left behind to massage them tenderly, while the other went _lower…_ till they found her untouched, yet wet as ever pussy.

 

My fingers easily slipped into her entrance, being a Monster that was to be expected, she still panted hard and fast, her breath hitching as I started going _deeper_ the girl way was well, it felt hot as I began moving slowly in and out of her, she uttered a cute squeak as I did the simultaneous assault of pleasure towards both her male and female assets.

 

And then, all of a sudden my head fell forward, my throat swelled as I swallowed down ten thick inches of cock as it passed my gag reflex, Cain sucked in a gasp of air as she lay back on the ground, simply feeling my tight throat wrapped around her essence.

 

I stopped my momentary pause and pulled back on my deepthroat; slowly I came back up to the head, and went back down again, all the way to the base of her cock.

 

I picked up speed, going up and down it until I had a comfortable rhythm bobbing up and down it, no resistance present as the hot sausage pulled to and fro through my lips. I also used two fingers to piston in and out of her pussy; she was practically writhing in pleasure from what I was doing.

 

Being in charge wasn’t bad…

 

I suddenly felt her balls a little closer and felt them noticeably tighten, and I smiled a little at the coming result, she was close to cumming.

 

I added a third finger and picked up the pace even more with my mouth, when I went to the top, I took a few seconds to passionately lick at her head and drop deep down to her balls once again, she was positively breathing heavy gasps and moans from my determined pleasuring equally among her female and male sides.

 

Then, a jerk, and my mouth was greet by a hot, thick substance as I was halfway down, I stopped there, and stroked at the base with my ball hand, while my other was clenched within her insides as she went through an orgasm. She screaming out a little as the pleasure overtook her, her legs were already wrapping around me as she climaxed.

 

A great spurt and I felt my mouth _filled_ with her thick musky taste, so thick and marvellous it was and I could taste it so _good…_

Another spurt, and I found my mouth positively full and to bursting, but she still had more, I watched in remorse as her next spurt spilled out and dripped down her shaft, causing it to drip heavily onto my hand still inside her pussy, another spurt and now white was decorating everything down my chin.

 

Eventually the last one gave, and her cock fell limp within my lips, I waited a few seconds, and pulled off, the cock fell down from when I felt it between my thin lips, and I locked eyes with the panting, yet satisfied Catgirl.

 

I crawled on all fours, until out bodies were directly in sync with one another, I drew until out breasts pressed together and out faces met, as well as our lips.

 

The Catgirl exchanged tongues with me instinctively, her cum mixing with her own saliva as she sucked greedily at my own tongue, I fed her own seed as I made out with the Futa Catgirl, my thumbs brushing over the sensitive nubs of her flesh unconsciously, eliciting an approving purr that reverberated my very sore throat.

 

After what seems an eternity, we pulled back, a trail of cum bridging our lips together, it was one of the hottest things I had done so far, and finally smiled at her, licking my teeth to clear them of the delicious sperm still sticking to them.

 

“Liked that?” She nodded eagerly, I took note that I needed to look into what exactly they have for intelligence later on in life, who knows what I could have missed before.

 

“Meeeow… _meow-meow…”_

 

“Right then Cain… how about we get cleaned up first, the bath is always a nice place to calm down, plus, I’m really sticky.” I pulled back from her and stretched as the kinks in my back worked ou-

 

I frowned as a familiar hard sensation of something hard poked into my but, I figured out what it was in a second and looked down at the Futa Catgirl, who was openly looking at my underdeveloped breasts with lust.

 

I sighed as she was out of it, staring at them.

 

“So, she’s a flat huh?” She didn’t answer, but I already got it from her inattention focusing on them, “She is also likely very young…” I sighed as she continued being dumb in a dream state.

 

I lifted my body slightly, using my hands I positioned her member, and slammed down on it, my pussy now filled again, and this caused the Catgirl to jump out of her daze violently, blinking at me in a new light of comprehension. I took a few seconds to recover from my impulsive distraction from my efforts.

 

“Now… since she recuperated your advances likely, I won’t say anything about the age difference, I mean, I’m fifteen so…” I grinded with the dick still inside me and moaned as its circler movement pleased my insides, “But… I would like you to _listen,”_ I quickly thrust up and down, making her buck her hips involuntarily in lust, gasping air expectantly, “I’m the Breeder here remember… so I expect you to pay attention when I speak.”

 

“Meow…” She nodded slowly, her hands gripping my hips possessively, her attention now sorely focused on my words.

 

“Good, first of all, we are going to get to the bath, wash off all the fluids from our bodies and then… we are going to fall asleep for the night and plan the rest of the day tomorrow, got that?” I got comfortable and lifted myself off her cock slowly, delighting in the disappointed face she was making, just as I was nearly exited the tip however, I slammed down, causing my back to arch in shivering pleasure, and Cain to gasp out in surprise again.

 

“Now… this was meant to be about me pleasuring you, but you had to get hard again.” I grind slowly around once more, like a hypnotic spell her eyes glazed over to watch me, “So we are going to _rut hard,_ until you’re satisfied again, and I’m going to be the one that _fucks_ you until you are limp again, and your spunk is going to fill me up inside again… any objections?”

 

I placed my hands down onto her arms, as a pretense to holding her down, she panted heavily in lust over the idea, a long and drawn out purr to show her new found enthusiasm to the idea.

 

 _“Meeeow-Meow-Meeeeoww.”_ She happily answered.

 

I merely smiled and lifted my hips again, “Good girl…”

 

* * *

 

I lazed back in the bath with the Futa Catgirl, who simply splashed in the water, nearly like a little kid as she sat in my arms, back facing me, I was currently getting her hair washed for her, as several strands of sexual juices had gotten into it and made it smell.

 

I smiled as she giggled at her playing, it was sometimes hard to forget Catgirls were all rather childish in their own way, despite being sexual temptresses and experts; they are also childish, playful and cute. Of course I know of some breeds that are actually rather moody, but that was to be expected with every different living being.

 

I took the time washing the Monsters hair to review what was on the list for tomorrow, it was Tuesday… the day after that I would have to go to Panacea and explain why exactly my Monsters are like the bad plot to an extreme porno.

 

I bite my lip a little in distress of this, I also needed to work out how to get a friend that dad could accept as the one I had a sleepover with, I didn’t have any friends in school… so that was out. Panacea was put on hold till Monday, and it isn’t likely possible that the outcome of our little talk will make us buddy-buddy with one another…

 

I sighed and leaned back in the bath, my fingers at Cain’s ears, she sighs in non-sexual relief as I scratch them.

 

Hmm… Lisa, Lisa could do, maybe Rachel but she isn’t the most social of people I would choose…

 

Yeah, I’ll ask her tomorrow.

 

I felt a playful lick on my lips, and I immediately clamp clamped down on that tongue, before I knew it lips were pushed against one another and a heated make out session happened, there was a lot of grinding her knee into my crotch, but it didn’t go beyond that, I opened my eyes to Cain who was smiling happily.

 

I snorted back a round of laughter at her seemingly innocent expression.

 

“We just got you cleaned up, it’s time for bed.” A small pout was given, but I didn’t relent, before we knew it we were sharing a space with the other Monsters, the smell of sex behind the curtains needed to be dealt with but I think II could deal with it tonight.

 

Cain curled up on my body happily as we lazed back on the numerous mattresses and pillows I pilfered to make it comfortable. Within a few short minutes we began sleeping peacefully.

 

* * *

 

_I opened my eyes, there was a wide open space around me and dirt under my feet, I grind it underfoot anticipation, in front of me was a Dickwolf, it was breathing heavily and wild, not feral however. Its black coat was distinctive as well as its red eyes glowing, seemingly menacingly._

_I licked my lips, they weren’t dry in the slightest, it was a normal day and rain had only sprinkled enough to wet the air. I licked my lips because an excess of saliva was building up, this was different, this was more than simply my first Breeding with a monster, a test to see if I truly was right for the business._

_This was a prime meat alpha Dickwolf that wanted to pound me into the ground until I left an imprint, this was a Dickwolf that wished for nothing more than to fuck my pussy until I was raw, and filled me with enough seed in order to impregnate me._

_I simply needed to make sure I enjoyed it._

_It was held back by the simple Alpha instinct held by my daddy who and brought him into submission, the daughters are off limits, even when daddy is currently letting me and him inside the same pen and go free, the dominance is so strong that he is holding himself back._

_I needed to persuade him._

_I turned my back to him, already lessons from mommy came back to me, and I cocked my hip strongly, it wasn’t enough however, even with the sudden sniff and looks of attention I was getting._

_I needed to be bolder._

_Already I was hooking a finger around the string of my panties, pulling up to reveal a G-String I had borrowed from mommy for the occasion, I swayed side to give him an allure, and with my other hand I unstrapped the buckles that held my dungarees up, the front fell, and now the trousers felt a lot more baggy._

_I lowered the material that separated mortal eyes from my ass, I jutted it out enough and then_ swayed _once again, I once again pulled on the strong, and it was now clearly defining the portions of my cheeks._

_Chancing a look behind, I say that is had full attention, but it wasn’t horny all the way let, but hypnotised. I let go of the pants and let them slip down my legs, as slender as they are, I was still confident in my hips and ass to show how desirable I was._

_I hooked my hands under my shirt, and peeled it off sensually, I twirled around to give him a full view of the front, including my braless chest, and it took a step towards me. I licked my lips once again, his dick was getting harder, it meant he liked what he saw, and I wanted him to_ take _what he saw already._

_It was time for the final reveal; I crouched on my knees slowly, and then turned around once again, my fingers once again hooked into my panties, and I began peeling them off._

_They were barely off and going down my thighs when the hurried sound of heavy footprints sounded behind me, I yelped as my body was pushed onto the ground harshly, and I could only be disorientated for a second before the cock of the large Dickwolf_ SLAMMED _right inside me-_

* * *

I jumped and breathed heavy, my eyes quickly scanning the room; I breathed a sigh of disappointment.

 

That dream… was the first day Janeen had sex with a Monster, to join the family business and everything; it really was a tremendous occasion and the most important event of her life.

 

She was so determined to do right that she had lost her virginity a week before, and had sex with nearly every willing man in town to prepare her, it didn’t do much however, and that Dickwolf known later as Fury gave her a limp for a straight fortnight.

 

It was well worth five hours of straight fucking however, she even had her first Monster pregnancy because of it…

 

Why do I feel like I am forgetting something?

 

I shuddered as a pleasurable feeling went through my skin and shivered, clutching at the moving lump that arose from under the blanket around my leg-

 

I frowned immediately, and looked down at the shape defined by the warm cloth in front of me, and I sighed as I recognised the feel of fur clutching my thighs, I shook my head of the daze that usually affected me because of the tongue lapping there and tried to not let arousal show in my voice.

 

“Cain, I appreciate the wakeup call, but I think we did enough sex yester-

 

I pulled off the sheet to be surprised by not Cain, but Eve giving me a tonguing.

 

“Mee _eeeow~”_ She looked up at me and smiled, the innocent expression was definitely a family thing, and the apple does not fall far from the tree…

 

“Eve, get off, I can’t have another round of sex, I’m sore enough as it is.” She gave a kind of look like she didn’t understand, her paw pressing against my pleasantly warm stomach. “Look, I know that Catgirl’s licking is not going to aggravate it, but it will aggravate the cocked and horny ones and I wouldn’t wish that on them unless _they_ get sex afterwards.”

 

She still didn’t look like she got what I meant, I groaned, “Look, we can’t have sex so soon just after having a large orgy between us all last night, so I would prefer not to aggravate the lot of them and further more-

 

I heard a ringing sound and sighed as I recognized it being the one Lisa gave to me, I turned back at the naked female Monster and pointed at her directly, “No sex, busy day of planning today.”

 

She gave another pout and nodded glumly… and gave a short lick to my folds and ran off before I could protest to her, her tail disappeared behind the curtains.

 

“Make sure to get my phone for me!” A few seconds later, Cain strolls in, her dick half hardened, and happily handed over my phone for me, I smiled back at her, the enthusiastic and relaxed behaviour is a relief compared to how she was tormented before.

 

I pressed the answer button as the Monster sat beside me and nuzzled me happily, I brought the phone to my ear the same second I started stroking her head absentmindedly.

 

_“Uh… hello? This is Farmer right?”_

“Uh… Grue? Is that you?”

 

I listened carefully, in the background there was the sound of laboured breathing, and I couldn’t help but have a sinking feeling before I even knew what was going on.

 

 _“Yeah, uh… look, I really am sorry to call on such short notice but… it’s been a week, she’s ready.”_  
  


I took a few seconds to process the statement, “Oh… wait, FUCK WHAT NOW?!”

 

I leaped from my lazy sleeping position from the floor, and raced to the middle of the warehouse where my superhero outfit was being pulled on already, “She’s have contractions isn’t she? Fucking hell she is isn’t she?”

 

_“I-I guess? She doesn’t seem like she’s in pain however, aren’t you supposed to feel pain before your giving birth?”_

“Uh… she hasn’t said anything?”

 

_“About what?”_

I was struggling to find an answer to that as I fiddled with my boots, when a particularly large moan from Lisa sounded through the speaker…

 

_“… You’re joking.”_

“When it’s related to Monsters, there are sexual things to be expected everywhere, sorry… that’s just kind of their thing.” I whistled to Adam and he began getting ready as well, pulling on his own set of trousers haphazardly, thank god I managed to teach him that.

 

“Look, I’ll be there in five minutes, just… I don’t know, hold her hand, and tell her to breathe a certain way, give her a dildo? All three actually would do her a lot of good at this point.”

 

_“Fuck that! This is not the kind of thing I expected when I became the leader of a villain group!”_

“You are committing crimes by stealing and also fighting other heroes off to not get arrested, I don’t think sexual conduct under the age of consent is really top of your list right now!”

 

_“Boss man, I could take over if-_

_“NO!”_

_“Alright, fine, I’ll just order some pizza for the new kid when it pops out.”_

_“Fucking hell Al- Regent! Can’t you be more worried that Li- Tattle- wait she knows her name- ARG! We have an underage supervillain in labour from a sexually active alien dimensional race! Can’t you be a little more worried?”_

_“Hey, it’s not my kid, when I’m pregnant, then I’ll worry.”_  
  


_“Fuck you Regent.”_

“Look, sexual tension between you guys aside, I think we should leave this discussion after Lisa finishes up with, oh I don’t know- GIVING LIFE TO THE FIRST HYBRID OF PARAHUMAN AND MONSTER!”

 

The other end of the phone went silent in surprise.

 

“Look, just make sure to stay with her until I come over alright? There’s not much we can do at this point but she’s okay as far as Monster pregnancies are concerned, so please, grow a pair of balls and wait for me to introduce the newest member of the villain gang into a new world, understood?”

 

_“… Alright, we’ll wait for you here, just… get here quickly.”_

“That’s what I’m doing, see you there.”

 

I turned it off and hastily stuffed the phone into my pocket, not even pausing, I jumped onto Adam’s back and we sprinted out of the warehouse, I shouted behind me to the rest to not move while I’m gone.

 

All the while as we were running there, I began to realize on the subject of pregnancy, I had been very careless with Cain and Adam the other night, and I had forgotten the condom and everything.

 

It made me think of a number of things to distract me from the worry of the situation at hand, I was so close to getting my own pregnancy from that situation, I should have been more careful, Lisa could afford to keep out of public sight for a week since, well, because she’s a villain I suppose.

 

I on the other hand have dad to worry about, and…

 

School…

 

Would anyone really care besides my dad?

 

Sure my teachers would file a complaint but I had no real friends, Emma and the rest of her cronies would only miss their favourite punching bag…

 

Hah, the only ‘real friends’ I have are with villains.

 

And I am currently rushing with the father of a baby about to be birthed to the mother of his child from another species.

 

Sometimes, I wonder how my life would have been if I had normal powers.

 

I couldn’t imagine it… this has pretty much become the norm.


End file.
